The Greatest Story Ever Told
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends in high school but due to a lie, their friendship was badly damaged. But the unthinkable happens after prom night and Kagome finds out she's pregnant. Raising her child alone, after 5years she finds Inuyasha is back.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone!_

_This is a story I have been writting for a long time now but that I didn't had the courage to place here until now! So today, I'm starting to post this story and I hope you guys could tell me what you thought about it. Okay?_

_The main pair is Inuyasha&Kagome, but there are also Sango&Miroku and Rin&Sesshomaru. _

_DISCLAIMER: All these characters are owned by Inuyasha's rightfull author. I merely own the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Birthday Boy  
**

She awoke startled, as the bed where she was peacefully asleep bounced violently, propelled by the jumping child next to her. It was cold and still dark outside but, through her eyelashes she could see the first rays of the sunrise appearing behind the curtains at her window.

- Wake up, mama! Wake up! We're gonna be late!

- Hum… Hiro… let me sleep just a few more minutes…

- But it's almost time! Come on! We're gonna miss it!

- Okay, okay… coming… - she said as she flipped the covers open and rose from her sleeping state. - Can you get me my keys, please? They're on the door and we can't leave the house without them…

Next to her, a small 5year old child jumped excitedly and expectantly out of the room, only to emerge a few minutes later with a bunch of keys in his small hands. He was already 5 years old, she thought with a smile, as she dressed on her night robe and left her room behind him. It seemed only yesterday that that child, once the small baby she had hold in her arms after 12hours of labor, had been born into the world.

Grasping her hand, Hiroyuki Higurashi walked proudly into the street in the direction of the hill directly in front of her apartment. It was one of the few places in the city where there weren't buildings piling up and from where they could see the sun rise without any kind of obstacles. Since it was still so early and there wasn't anyone awake in the neighborhood yet, both were wearing pajamas and night garments.

- It's now, isn't it? – he asked his mother, as he grasped her hand a little bit more tightly than before while his eyes wandered through the landscape in front of him.

- Yes, it's now… - Kagome said, as the sun began to raise – Happy Birthday, Hiroyuki…

The child turned to his mother, a huge grin on her face and for a moment Kagome's heart seemed to stop altogether. For a moment he looked just identical to his father, those huge golden shinny eyes, filled with dreams and life; that already long silver hair and his small dog ears excitedly capturing the sounds of everything around him. Still, she said, no matter how much he looked like his father, there was still something in him that reminded her that he was her son too.

"_Unfortunately it's not my personality…"_ she thought with a sigh, while she sat herself in the ground, enjoying the wind and the breathtaking view. Hiroyuki took the chance and sat in his mother's lap, his back against her chest as he listened to his mother's heartbeat, his best lullaby. While Kagome remained lost in thoughts, he slowly began to relax and his eyelids fluttered and closed.  
Kagome slowly began to caress his hair, combing it through her hands, as he drifted to sleep and she remained lost in thoughts.

It had been 5 years since the dawn she had given birth to her son, precisely when the first rays of light were rising in the sky. And that was the reason why she brought her son to watch the sunrise every year on his birth day, as their own private ritual. He was her biggest bless, her "broad happiness" as she had named him.

He was everything she had to remind her of a past that would never came true, no matter how much she longed for it. Sighing she recalled how much of his father was present in him: as well as his good looks, Hiroyuki had his father's personality, stubborn and impetuous, but kindhearted and honest. He was more open than his father was, in what concerned his feelings. He wasn't afraid to show he was worried or sad, which Kagome knew instantly. When her son blabbered too much, he had done something or was hiding something. When he was too quiet, he was bothered by something. When he grasped her hand a little bit more strongly, he was about to cry or he was feeling frightened. At those times, Kagome sat with him and hummed him, while rocking him against her chest. She waited until he cried everything out and then, patiently, started inducing him into telling her what was wrong.

And then there was his bad temper. Kagome knew he wasn't rude, as opposition to his father, but she knew that he lost his head with tremendous speed and easiness. He was extremely protective of his mother and she would often smile when he ended up in confusions because of that and also because of his extreme curiosity. He asked about everything he caught his eyes on!

Every year, on this exact same day and precisely at the sun rising, Kagome Higurashi would take Hiroyuki, her now 5year old son into that hill and watch the sun rise along with him. It reminded her of her long labor hours and of her feelings when she had hold her son for the first time.

- Hey, mom… - came a sleeping voice.

- Hum?

- Can you… can you tell me about dad?

Kagome's heart seemed to have sunk a little bit further. Memories came back to her, good ones and bad ones, as they always did, year after year filling her head with "what ifs" and "could it be". Every year on this day Hiroyuki asked her the same, since he had started talking. And every year Kagome would hold her breath and tears and ask him the same thing:

- Your father? What do you want to know about him?

- What does he look like?

- … Well, you can see him… I see him everyday…

- How?

- Well, I see him in you… and you can see him when you look in the mirror. He's just like you…

- Really?

- Yup. Just a little bit older, that's all. You two are much more alike than you can imagine…

- … Why has he gone?

- We've talked about it…

- But I want to hear it again! Please… it's the only time you ever talk about him…

Kagome gulped hard and sighed:

- He had to. I've told you that your dad liked mom as a good friend but he had someone else he liked more… when two people like each other very much, they truly want to be together… so he had to be with her…

- But why? You said you liked him very much… don't you, anymore?

- Oh honey, things aren't always as you wish them to be. And I do like him very much, even today. He gave me something very precious, after all… - she said smiling.

- Me? – he asked, a curious grin in his face as he turned it around, his eyes now brilliant and expectant and holding no trace of sleepiness.

- Yeah, you. I love you very much… - she said, kissing his forehead.

- I love you too, ma…

Kagome stayed there a few more minutes, and she knew as soon as Hiroyuki adjusted himself in her lap that the questions weren't over yet.

- Hey mom…

- Yeah?

- How do babies come to be?

She blushed hard and gulped. Not again…

- Why do you ask?

- Well, Aunt Sango is going to have babies and when I asked her where she had gotten them, she said you'd explain me better. I think she was sick too…

- It's natural, honey. When women have babies, they use to get sick every time…

- Oh… but she was really red…

Kagome giggled.

- I imagine…

- Well?

- Well what?

- Where do you get babies?

- Well… well, it's complicated to explain, dear… when you're older, mom can explain better. You're still really small; you don't have to know that yet…

The child quieted and looked at the sun. It had already risen fairly in the sky.

- Mom?

- Yes, honey?

- Will you show me dad, someday?

- …

- Mom?

- … Yeah, perhaps…

- And can I meet him, then?

- We'll see…

- My friends asked me why it was always you who picked me up… where my dad was…

She gulped. Deep down, she always knew that there would be a day when he would ask all these questions and that she would get to remember everything once more. She knew that and still, it all seemed too soon yet.

- … And what did you tell them?

- The truth. I don't know him.

- You did?

- Yeah. You were the one who teach me to never lie, remember? – he said, rolling his eyes. Kagome couldn't help the giggles from escaping her mouth. He had sounded just like his father.

- What? What is it, mom? Why are you crying and laughing?

She hadn't noticed until he pointed that out; she was laughing and crying at the same time. And from the feeling of her tears, she had been already crying before he even noticed.

- It's nothing…

- People don't cry for nothing, you said so! – he stated as he turned in her lap to hold her face in his small hands. She let herself merge with those liquid golden eyes and smiled.

- Mom's just happy that she has you, that's all…

He grinned openly and kissed her forehead at the same time that Kagome closed her eyes. When she had calmed down, she asked him:

- So, where do you want to go, today? You're the one in charge…

- Do I get to be with you _the whole day_? – he asked, marveled and with his eyes shining of happiness.

- Yup. Mom's not going to the hospital, today…

- Yuppie! – he shouted, jumping from her lap and into the air. She giggled and caught him, tackling him and earning a handful of laughs from him.

They didn't notice the car stopping or the footsteps behind both. They only noticed when a voice came behind them:

- Well, seems like someone's having a lot of fun on his birthday…

- Uncle Sesshomaru! – Hiroyuki said, jumping into his uncle's open arms.

- Happy birthday, kid! – said Sesshomaru, as he hugged the child.

Kagome giggled and smiled. Sesshomaru was the person that most had changed after Hiroyuki's birth. He belonged to the group of friends that graduated with Kagome, that helped Kagome during her pregnancy time and that supported her and her son after the birth.

Sesshomaru Taisho was a lawyer and at his 30's he was already one of the most promissory students that had graduated from Sengoku Jidai University. He was still single, though he was a "ladies' killer"; he was currently dating a woman named Kagura Kaze, a 28year old woman, also lawyer, with whom he had already broken up a few times, only to get back a few days after.

Seeing him holding his nephew, Kagome couldn't help to recall how they looked alike. The same silver long hair, deep golden eyes… they were after all blood related, even if in half. Sesshomaru's younger half-brother was Hiroyuki's father and her son had inherited his father's condition.

Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho was a fully fledged youkai (demon) and Sesshomaru was too. However, Sesshomaru's younger half-brother was what people called hanyou (half-demon), since his mother was human but his father was InuTaisho.

People now seemed to be accepting the demons and half-demons much better than before, but there were still quarrels amongst them and people who believed that they shouldn't even exist.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome and she smiled at him, while getting herself up.

- Congratulations. – he said, while smiling a little and hugging her too.

- Thanks.

- 5years, huh? Who would guess time would fly this fast? – he said, while looking at Hiroyuki.

- I'm a man now! – the boy shouted, his fists in the hair.

- Almost there, little one. What were you guys doing out here?

- Watching the sun rise.

- Oh really? In your pajamas?

Kagome chuckled and asked him:

- Have you eaten yet?

- No, honestly I haven't. I have a trial tomorrow so I stayed at the office later than usual.

- Then come up, I'll get you something. Bet that you're starving and tired too… - Kagome said, while turning around and walking in the direction of her apartment, keys in her hand.

Sesshomaru followed her inside, playing with the child as Kagome pushed the door open for them.

The apartment wasn't big but for Kagome it was perfect. It had three bedrooms, one toilet, a big kitchen, a living and a dining room, being the last one the biggest division of the house. It wasn't the first time Sesshomaru came there; Kagome had for habit to invite her friends to her house, since university and that habit had been kept. They would reunite themselves in her house every two weeks to catch up with everyone and hang out.

- Anything in particular you want…? Fruit juice, bread, coffee…?

- Coffee would be nice.

- Hiro, sit down and stay quiet. I'll get your milk. And I believe it will be coffee for both of us… - she said, while searching in her kitchen for the things she needed.

- Okay, mom.

As she had told, Hiro sat down in his chair, beside Sesshomaru in the square kitchen table, his feet dangling from the ground. It took a while for Kagome to serve breakfast and to sit down, but when she did Hiro, who had been staring at the food attentively, asked:

- Can we start now, mom?

- Sure, go ahead. Mind your manners… - she warned him, as soon as she saw him gulp down a generous portion of his chocolate milk.

- So, - asked Sesshomaru – how is everything?

- Well, so far. We are overloaded in the hospital but still, I can't complain. And though he is a handful, he's very much worth it. – Kagome said, looking tenderly at Hiroyuki who was now attacking his cereals.

- You're doing pretty well, for a 27year old single mother. – Sesshomaru said, completely honest.

- Thank you. – she said smiling openly.

- How about Sango, is she still working?

- No, she already signed for maternity leave.

- I see. When is she due?

- I think she's due in more or less two months…

Sesshomaru turned to Hiroyuki and asked with a small smile on his face.

- And what about you? Have you been behaving yourself?

- Of course! – he stated proudly, his mouth proudly "crowned" by a chocolate moustache, and Kagome saw the smirk that tried to overcame Sesshomaru's lips before his nephew's exuberant answer. – After all, I have to take care of mom!

- Yes, you have. And how is school?

- It's alright. I have tons of friends… I also have some that don't like me but I don't mind them… I'm already learning to write the numbers and the letters…

- Already? – Sesshomaru asked, surprised. – Isn't that a bit too soon?

- His teacher told me that he is one of the smartest ones, so she wanted to start working with him, already… she asked me and I saw no harm in it so…

- That's good… I mean, thank God that he has your brains!

Kagome chuckled, drink up her coffee and after eyeing Sesshomaru for a while she said:

- Hiro, why don't you go to your room? Mom and uncle have to talk…

- Why can't I listen? – he sounded offended, crossing his arms and surprising Sesshomaru by how much like his father he looked right then.

- Because it's grown up stuff and because I said so. And no listening behind the doors, mister, or else… - she threatened as he jumped to the ground from his chair.

He jump down from his chair and walked through the corridor, mumbling. Kagome could hear the door closing and since she didn't hear the "click" of the locket she shouted:

- Hiroyuki!

There was a sonorous bang and she smiled, as Sesshomaru pointed out:

- He seemed upset…

- He'll get over it, don't worry.

- He looks a lot like him…

- I know. And every day the resemblance grows. But then, what did you expect anyway? After all, he is the son of your brother!

- Yes, I know. That stupid brother of mine…

- And how have you been?

- Everything is fine, for now. More work and new files, everyday…

- You know it's not healthy to put up all nights…

- I know, but I have been kind of lazy with work lately so…

- You? Sesshomaru Taisho being lazy? – she mocked and he smirked. – Then the world might be about to stop…

- Mock me as you will… even I have periods when I want to relax…

- And Kagura?

- She's… she's fine. I guess… - he said, averting her gaze and seeming too much concentrated in the cup of coffee before him.

- You _guess_? Oh, I don't like that tune… something tells me you're not telling me everything. What happened?

- … We broke up. A few days ago…

- What? How? How come you didn't tell me anything?

- Well… I was busy…

_- Busy_? Honestly, Sesshomaru… can't you think of a better excuse?

- I...

- You thought I wouldn't wanna listen? – she asked, offended.

- No. I actually believed you would tell me "I warned you!" or "I told you so!"

- And what makes you think I won't say it? Especially because you know who is suffering the most with this… attitude of yours…

- Me? – he guessed, although he had a good bet on who she was going to say next.

- No! Rin! Every time you change girlfriend, it's Rin who gets her heart broken… she's the one who you run to, every time you finish a relationship, isn't she? To talk about what happened to you! And she's the one who suffers the most, especially because every time you do, she believes that you'll give her a chance…

Sesshomaru's face changed instantly. Rin… sure…

Rin Nagasaki was Sesshomaru and Kagome's friend since their university days, now a brilliant gynecologist working at the same hospital Kagome did. She was younger than Kagome by a year and younger than Sesshomaru by 4.

Everybody knew how much and for how long Rin had been in love with him, but Sesshomaru never paid her much importance. He treated her as a friend and as a sort of psychiatric he could talk about his failed relationships. It was cruel, but even he couldn't explain the need he had for being pampered by her when he was feeling down. She still loved him but she had taken the advice of Sango and Kagome and started dating other persons as a way to forget about him. But since Kagura was Sesshomaru's girlfriend, Rin had ended up meeting them in Kagome's house, during many of the gatherings.

Sesshomaru would never admit there was much more than what it seemed, when Rin was concerned; he had deep hatred against any of the man Rin dated, including the current one and so far the longest: the "seven months" Bankotsu Shichinintai , as he would call him. They simply weren't good enough for her, as he would say. And there was another thing worrying him, these days. His longings for being with her had started to became stronger and he knew why… he was even afraid that if Rin was too near him, that he wouldn't be able to control himself. After all, he was a dog demon…

- So you're telling me I should have stayed with Kagura?

- No, I'm telling you to make up your mind once and for all and admit! Rin doesn't deserve this! So decide once and for all, or otherwise, you may end up losing her…

- …

- Tell me, when are you going to admit that you love her? – asked Kagome, without delay. – When she's already taken?

- What if you'd stop imagining things? You should have been a writer, instead of a nurse…

- I'm not imagining things! You can't hide it anymore, that every time you see Rin dating someone, you get all jealous and cranky.

- …

- Why don't you admit it? You like her… no, you LOVE her…

Sesshomaru chose to give her no answer. Noticing that she wouldn't get anything more from him, she sighed and asked:

- Anyway, what are you doing here, especially so early? What happened?

- How do you…? – he looked at her surprised.

- Well, it's not only because of Hiro, I know. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so apprehensive and anxious… and especially wouldn't be here so early in the morning.

- I'm not anxious…

- Oh, no? Then why don't you stop with your foot taping? – she said, making him notice what he was doing all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru averted his eyes to his cup.

- You know you can tell me everything right? – she said, as she took her cup to her mouth at the same time he dropped the "bomb":

- Inuyasha is back.

* * *

_What did you guys think about it? Do you already know who is Hiroyuki's father? It's easy, isn't it?_

_Well then, comment please!_


	2. The Greatest Story Ever Told

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm really glad I took the risk of publishing this story because so far I had a really good feedback from you guys!_

_So here's chapter 2! For those who do not know the music, it's called "The Greatest Story Ever Told", from Oliver James and it was the music who inspired this song! I highly recomend you guys to listen to it!_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: All these characters are owned by Inuyasha's rightfull author. I merely own the story._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Greatest Story Ever Told**

Inuyasha Taisho had attracted her attention as soon as she had stepped inside her brand new university 8 years ago, when she got accepted at Sengoku Jidai University. Good looking, owner of the deepest golden eyes she had ever seen and the cutest dog ears, he tried to appear calm and confident but deep down he was nothing more than a grown up child, who was unable to trust completely in anyone. Kagome had taught him what trusting in others meant, and what the meaning of true friendship was. They soon were inseparable and became best friends, though she knew deep down that she liked him in a different way.

Inuyasha's other best friend, Miroku Houshi, had fallen for Kagome's new best friend at the university, a girl named Sango that, as well as her, was studying to be a nurse. They were always together with Inuyasha and her, even though Miroku was a pervert and kept grabbing Sango. Kagome often told her best friend he was marking his position before the other male students, and Sango would always remind her that he did that to almost every other female woman nearby; still, Kagome understood from the beginning that her best friend and the lecherous boy were deeply involved and affected by each other, and that it was not a simple crush in each other. Proof was that they had ended up getting married after a few years.

They had classes in nearby buildings and would always get together at lunch and at breaks between classes. Their group was known in the campus and not only because of the members that composed it but also because of their discussions with each others. Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru, studying to be a lawyer, in his last year and pretending to earnback control of his father's renowned firm of lawyers, were both well known between the female population of Sengoku Jidai University. Still she could say that most of the rumors were exaggerated: Inuyasha did not "dive" under any girl in skirt that passed beside him and Sesshomaru wasn't as cold hearted as they said.

After meeting them, she realized that they were both deeply scared by their pasts: both had lost their common father a few months before she met them and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had already lost their mothers. He was the youngest and the "bastard", as he would often refer himself to be, only because he wasn't a full demon. How she hated to hear him say that! She had scolded him greatly for thinking that way about him and he had refrained from saying those things in front or near her.

Their group gained a new addiction the day they found the clumsy and airheaded Rin Nagasaki. She was in the same class of Inuyasha and was quickly accepted to the group; Kagome also noticed how the girl had been attracted by the "cold" Sesshomaru instantly and she couldn't blame her: the guy was a mature and taller version of Inuyasha, having the same eyes and silver hair, with his two stripes in each cheek and a proud blue moon at his front, due to his condition as a full demon. Rin was the only girl with whom Sesshomaru would lose his head and temper with, being pesky and talkative as she was, but in a good way. After the group gained Rin's presence, Sesshomaru opened up a little and became more talkative.

People now, after a few years and at the time Hiroyuki was born, were openly accepting both versions of demons (youkai) and half demons (hanyou); but by the time she was in the college and when she became pregnant, people still believed half demons weren't meant to be alive and were a shame to the demon population. Even today still some remain thinking in that way. In their group of friends however, there was no discrimination: demons, humans and half demons stood together sharing lunch and discussions between them.

Sesshomaru wanted to be a lawyer (he was graduating the year they started, but still came to school to have lunch with them, much to Rin's happiness) , Inuyasha and Miroku, both wanted to be doctors and Rin wanted to be a gynecologist at the time; Kagome and Sango, of course, were following their studies to became nurses.

Then, on their third year, Inuyasha met Kikyo Hoshiomi and Kagome's world turned around. She knew, when Inuyasha came one day saying he had someone to present her, with a huge grin on his face, she knew something was up. She merely didn't know what it was.

When she met the girl, at first she thought that Inuyasha had presented her because Kikyo did resemble her a little. But as soon as the word "girlfriend" came out of his mouth, she understood she had lost him; Inuyasha never called any of the previous girls he had been with by that name, so this one was really special to him. She tried to be polite to the girl, for his sake, but it seemed the girl didn't like her. And she soon found out why.

Inuyasha brought her and presented her to his group; everyone tried to accept her but found it impossible. The girl was snob, pretentious, a liar and a cunning viper as they soon figured out. Only Inuyasha didn't saw that, too much enchanted by her. She tried to turn him away from his friendship with Kagome with her lies, making him believe that Kagome didn't accept the hanyou he was; turned him against his friends and poisoned his mind against his brother, even accusing him of sexually harassing her. Sesshomaru hadn't even glanced at the girl more than two times before saying out loudly that the day he glanced at her with those kinds of intentions, he would much rather threw himself into a well. Inuyasha had taken that as an insult and turned his back on his brother; Sesshomaru almost killed him when he started talking about having Kikyo to marry him, when their graduation approached. Since that time, the relation between brothers had become thin and dangerously at the verge of breaking. They still spoke, after all they were brothers, but the relation wasn't "risk free".

As for Kagome, she watched her best friend drift away from her, seduced and entangled by Kikyo's lies. He didn't trust her anymore, and driven by Kikyo's words, he spent less and less time in Kagome's presence. Where she was, or even when she ended up being near him, Kikyo would simply appear and took him away from her presence. There were times when she swore he was trying to stay with her, to rebuilt their lost friendship… but in the end, she figured out it must have been a dream.

He spent less and less time with them to be with his girlfriend: no more lunch breaks or discussions over different subjects, at least with his presence. At the end of the year, when Kagome knew he was going to ask Kikyo to marry him, they had a fight and she had ended up telling him her true feelings, proclaiming how stupid she had been for believing he would notice. She warned Inuyasha about how deceived he was but he paid her no mind. And she was ready to let go after that. At least, until that night…

She could still clearly see how it all had happened, as if it had been yesterday…

"_She was sitting in one of the ballrooms corners, dressed in a Greek styled deep blue long dress, her black long hair pulled into a matching hairstyle and in curls, and light make up that merely deepened her eyes, as Sango had said; she was watching Miroku and Sango, in a long sleeved purple dress, dancing to the sound of the music together. She was smiling at how lost in their own world they seemed and chuckled when Miroku's hand dived for Sango's rear. Her friend simply grasped it, without letting go of his other hand, and pulled it to her waist._

_- He'll never learn, will he…? – said a voice, from behind her._

_When she turned, Inuyasha was standing near her, in a tuxedo, looking as gorgeous as ever. She had to force her eyes away from him, to keep herself from drooling._

_- I thought you were with your girlfriend…_

_- She went to the bathroom._

_- That didn't seemed to stop you from jumping into her a few weeks ago… - she answered in a cold tune._

_- That's low, Kagome…_

_- Low? – she answered, surprised and sarcastically. – Now I'm low…? This just keeps getting better and better…_

_- I didn't say that!_

_- I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Now, if you'll excuse me… - she said, raising herself up. - I'd better get moving or I'll be humiliated once more by your paranoiac girlfriend… or by you!_

_- Kagome…_

_- I already forbade you from speaking my name… also your girlfriend might not appreciate it. She might end up thinking that we've returned to being friends once more and she might want to turn my life into a bigger hell than it already is!_

_- Where are you going? – he asked, suddenly sounding angry too and making a move to follow her._

_- None of you business… Stay away from me! - she shouted back, leaving in the direction of the bar. She spotted Rin, happily dancing with Sesshomaru who didn't seem much enthusiastic about it but was cooperating. For a brief moment, she could swear she had seen him smile a little but she wasn't sure._

_That only contributed to leave her in an even worst mood: everyone seemed to find the person they liked and had the chance to be with it. Why couldn't she?_

_She hadn't seen Inuyasha again until much later and after a few drinks. She was trying to leave the party but someone grabbed her when she approached the door to leave._

_- What…?_

_- I want to dance. – he stated before pulling her with him till the middle of the crowd. He stank of alcohol._

_- Inuyasha…? I'm not Kikyo… - she said, while trying to keep her balance due to the speed he was pulling her. He clearly already had had his dose of alcohol but she wouldn't allow herself to be confounded with another person. Specially Kikyo. _

_- I know who you are! – he shouted at the same time he locked his arms around her waist and she collided against his chest almost in the middle of the dance floor. She gasped. It had been months since she had been close to him and now they were too much close._

_- Inuyasha, let go of me._

_The music changed and another melody had started to play. She recognized it immediately and cursed her bad luck._

_- Oh no…_

_- What?_

_- This song. _

_- You know what it is?_

_- Yeah. It's called "Greatest Story Ever Told", from Oliver James._

- … _Sounds nice…_

_- Inuyasha please let me go! You're drunk…_

_- Kagome… - he pleaded her and she closed her eyes, in despair. Why was he getting so close, when he would only end up going so far from her again? Couldn't he see he was only going to hurt her once more?_

_She tried to break free once more but Inuyasha placed his head in her shoulder, though he was much taller than her and sighed happily as he swayed awkwardly at the sound of the music._

_**Thank you for this moment  
I gotta say how beautiful you are**_

_- You look beautiful… like a princess…_

_She couldn't help the giggles that overcame her at the sound of the drunken cheerfulness in his voice._

_- A princess? Do you realize how crappy you sound?_

_- Perhaps I do… but you do look… beautifullllll…_

_- Stop it, ok? Can you let me go, now? Your fiancée may appear and I don't want any more problems with her than I already have._

_- She won't appear..._

_- What? _

_- She's not here anymore._

_- How do you know?_

_- I took her home. She said she wanted to go…_

_- Oh… well, that doesn't mean a thing. Anyone who sees us like this can tell her and then what?_

- "_Then what" what? Can't I dance with my best friend?_

_**Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
There you are**_

_Kagome's heart seemed to shrink a little and she allowed her head to rest against his chest._

_- You see? Isn't it more comfortable like this?_

_- Stupid… - she mumbled against his torso as he giggled. He smelled the same to her, despite the alcohol in his breath: strong and sweet and…_

_- Hey, isn't that the aftershave I gave you on your birthday last time? _

_- What about it?_

_- You still wear it?_

_- Every day, why?_

- … _Nothing…- she said, a little smile creeping up her face. She quickly scolded herself; what was she getting happy for? She was only hurting herself more and more…_

_**If I could have one dance forever**__  
__**I would take you by the hand**_

_They remained in silence, listening to the music. She could hear how fast and also steadied his heart beat and decided to break the silence between them._

_- It's been a while since we've been… well, able to talk…_

_- Yeah…_

_- And that you've called me that…_

_- What?_

_- Your best friend… I really thought I wasn't anymore in charge of that post…_

_More silence._

_- So… how've…_

_- I missed you… - he said, interrupting her._

_- Wh… what?_

_- I missed you… - he mumbled against her hair, his arms closing more against her waist. – I miss you so much…_

_She tried to hold her tears. Was he thinking about Kikyo? For a moment Kagome had thought maybe he was talking about her and then…_

_- Kagome… I miss you…_

_**Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad  
That I'm your man**_

_It had been that phrase, the simple and pleading way in which he had said her name that triggered the current of emotions that overcame her and that crushed all the walls she had raised. Silently, she held on to him more tightly, as if at any moment his presence, this moment would disappear._

_- I'm here now… _

_**And if I lived a thousand years you know, I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?**_

_They continued dancing, forgetting all about the world outside, about Kikyo, about their recent fights, and slowly kept swaying to the rhythm of the song, until Inuyasha began to kiss her neck surprising her. She was suddenly afraid, not knowing what he was doing._

_- Inuyasha…_

_- Schh… it's ok… - he said, between kisses. She trembled in his arms, as a result of his sweet caress. _

_- No, it's not… I'm not Kikyo… _

_- I know… but I want this… - he said, now ravaging at her earlobe. Kagome almost fell down since her legs turn to jelly. She could feel herself losing it in that sea of dangers and she had already felt how excited Inuyasha was. She could already imagine where she might end up, if she didn't stop him already._

_-Inuyasha… - she panted, making him lift his eyes and lock them with hers, giving her time to breath properly. _

_**I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine**_

_He lifted his hands and caressed her cheek, stopping their dance. Then he said, without ever taking his eyes from hers, in a deep and also strange voice, too much stead for the state he was in, that Kagome hadn't ever heard before:_

_- You're Kagome…I know… and your eyes are beautiful… so brown… so warm… _

_She didn't see him; she merely felt his lips upon hers and became unable to speak as Inuyasha sweetly and dearly kissed and ravished her mouth, exploring every inch and corner of it._

_**It's the way we've touched  
That sins me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need**_

_She couldn't think properly. Something in her mind reminded her that he was drunk, that he had Kikyo, that it was wrong… but the sense of belonging, of rightfulness, of safety coming from the man in front of her made her forget everything else and escalate the kiss to a much hungrier one._

_**And if I lived a thousand years you know, I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?**_

_She remembered leaving the prom with him, still locked in his lips. She didn't remember much of the drive to his home, but she knew that she was the one who drove and that she had problems in doing so, since he was so impatient and barely kept himself off her._

_He carried her to his bedroom, hungry for her as she was for him. He would often let her name out of his mouth, in a desperate pant and moaning._

_**Tonight?  
**__She had lost her virginity with the man she loved, either it was wrong or right, and it had been perfect. And when both had reached the same perfect place, it had been her name that he shouted, not Kikyo's. Of course that, at the time, she barely registered it as she took a plunge in a sea of happiness and pleasure._

_When they were both laid side by side, and Inuyasha was asleep, the meaning of what she had done had struck her with such a force that she had to run to the bathroom and weep in silence, so that she wouldn't wake him up._

_In silence, and after calming down she got out of the bathroom, dressed herself and sat near his window, in the couch, thinking while she took in all his naked figure. She knew that what had happened had been a once in a lifetime opportunity. She knew it had been wrong, that she shouldn't have done it… Inuyasha wouldn't even remember in the morning probably…_

_What was she hoping to get by this way? His love? He loved Kikyo… he had just been too drank tonight to say who was who…there was no place for her in his life… Kikyo had stolen the place she had once dreamt of occupying…_

_**And if I lived a thousand years you know, I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?**_

_When the daylight awoke Inuyasha, Kagome was nowhere to be found. She had gotten out before him waking up, so that she didn't have to face him. She had left him a note, explaining how she had brought him drunk home and that he had been so drunk he had undressed himself on the way to his bedroom. She never once referred to their night, seeing as she believed he would be too drunk to even remember it at all and she told him that bringing him home had been the last favor she had and would do to him. She also had bid him farewell and that she hoped he would be happy in the path he would take. And she never saw him again…"_

It was shortly after that night, that Kagome found out by Sesshomaru that Inuyasha and Kikyo were going to the US, both to pursue a specialization. She never had asked what Inuyasha wanted to pursue but she had other preoccupation to attend to. She had been accepted and started working as a nurse in the Shikon No Tama Hospital, as she had always dreamed of and she would not concern herself with persons that she unlikely would see again.

Some weeks after the start of her work, she found out she was two months pregnant with Inuyasha's child and it seemed like the world had crashed on her. How could she have gotten pregnant? Was she _that_ stupid? How could she have forgotten about using protection?

Her grandpa offered her the single choice she would never resort to, after they found out that the child would be half-demon: abortion. She was angry with him for a long time and only after seeing her grandpa's face after Hiroyuki's birth did she forgave him completely.

During her 9months of pregnancy, she saw the bonds between her and her friends grew deeper and stronger: Miroku and Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin… all had been by her side and had taken care of her like a sister, especially Sesshomaru, who protected her and her son with the utmost of the cares.

Seemed impossible yet that the "cold hearted" Sesshomaru from the academy time ended up turning into the best manly figure Hiroyuki could ever had asked for, in his father's absence.  
His relationship with Kagome ended up placing him as Hiroyuki's father at the eyes of other people, role which he had no troubles to act at all. He would often tell her that she could put his name on her son's ID, since he was a legitimate Taisho. Kagome would often tell people who asked about her son's father to keep their noses in their own businesses and leave hers alone; she had no trouble in doing so as she firmly believed no one else more needed to know what concerned her son.

Still, Sesshomaru Taisho, the calm, composed and brilliant lawyer that sat in front of her would often lose his head whenever he was near his nephew. It was that or whenever the matter involved Rin: those were the two most powerful things to make Sesshomaru go nuts.

* * *

_So, what did you guys thought about it?_

_Review please_


	3. Birthday Party

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you very much for your dear reviews. Thank you pixiepuff101, kaitlynpope77, Ilovetacos5, riya cool, Miyakoanime14, Manni19, impulse960, kaitlynpope77, avatar Achrel, KikyoWillDieByMyHands, stupidinlove, The Thorne and coconut-forever_

_Here's chapter 3!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: All these characters are owned by Inuyasha's rightfull author. I merely own the story._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - ****Birthday Party**_  
_

It took some time for Kagome to fully understand what Sesshomaru was saying. She could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything. It was only when Sesshomaru came near her and grasped her shoulder that she awake from her slumber.

- You ok? – he asked.

- I... I…

- I know. – Sesshomaru said, with a sigh. - I was shocked to see him too. I didn't imagine he was coming back, at least not so soon, he never mentioned anything in his letters and e-mails. He arrived yesterday at my door step and I thought that you… that you should know.

Kagome lifted her eyes from the coffee cup and took a deep breath. As well as for her son's questions, she also knew that there would come a day when she would face Inuyasha once more. She wasn't expecting it though… it was all too soon…

- How is he? – she asked timidly. Sesshomaru went to his chair, and looking at her said:

- I'm more concerned about you right now…

- How is he? – she asked once more.

- … He's fine. More than fine. He ended his specialization and managed to get a job here… Kikyo's with him. She came too…

- I figured as much… so, the couple came to stay, is that it?

- Well… at least that's what I understood. At least for now they are staying…

Kagome sighed once more and gave a trembled laughter.

- Who would have guessed, huh Sesshomaru? Here I am, 5 years after my graduation, sitting at a table with you and talking normally about my son's father who doesn't know he has a son… when I think back to those times I wonder how did we became friends or I even got pregnant with his child…

Sesshomaru smiled a little.

- I still ask that to myself till today… you were always following us everywhere! Remember the time that we wanted to pay you back?

- Yeah. You guys went into a strip-club, believing I wouldn't follow and I ended up being mistaken by one of the dancers…

- Your face when you appeared in the stage… - said Sesshomaru, between laughs. Kagome simply smiled sweetly, remembering the past and comparing the Sesshomaru from then and the actual. At the time, Sesshomaru hadn't done anything, simply remained shocked and looking at her. It had been Inuyasha who moved first.

- And then, when Inuyasha realized it was me…

- He ended up saving you… he was so pissed off…

- Yeah… he always did… - she said, with a soft sigh. - He always ended up saving me…

Silence was bestowed upon both, until Sesshomaru said softly:

- Rin used to say that you were the one who broke the ice in my heart and gave confidence to Inuyasha. It may have been true but…

- No I wasn't. The merit is all hers, for breaking the ice in you! She was the one who made you talk much and open up; the one who revived your heart. She was the one who gave him life and kept him warm, wasn't she? – asked Kagome, a soft smile on her lips.

- … Something like that… - he said. – Still, you were the one who made Inuyasha able to trust again in people.

Kagome placed the cup in the table.

- What do I do now? – she asked, showing fear for the first time in her unsteady voice

- … Do you want to tell him? About Hiroyuki?

- No. Not now. I'm not ready yet. I have to prepare Hiro too… this won't be easy for any of us… Hiro believes that when his father appears, we'll get to be a family…

- You could.

- Yeah, sure. And Hell will freeze tomorrow too! You perfectly well know the reason why that can't come true, as much as I wanted it to…

- You still love him? – he cut in.

- Do you love Rin? – she answered, her gaze upon him.

_- Touché_!

- Anyway, it's not like I'm going to meet him any time soon so…

- … I have a suggestion. If I may…

- Sure, go ahead. What is it?

- Concealing powder.

- What?

- Concealing powder. It's especially used by youkais to make sure their scent isn't detected when they don't want to. You could give it to Hiroyuki, to conceal his sense of smell. He won't be able to detect Inuyasha's scent t and Inuyasha won't be able to detect Hiroyuki's too.

- Won't affect him in anyway?

- At least, not that I know. And perhaps you could take a little too…

- Why me?

- Inuyasha's a dog demon, even if half… he could easily smell himself on you.

- What? I smell like him? Why haven't you told me anything!

- Kagome, how many times must I remember you? Dog youkais only mate and give birth to their offspring with their rightful mates, the ones who are meant for them. Once they do it, their scents mingle forever. Any other youkai that smells you will be able to tell who… who your "mate" is or if you're available. Even if it's not very detectable, it's still there…

- Then how come he hasn't said or notice it in himself?

- I don't know. You said yourself that he probably didn't remember what he had done that night didn't you?

- Yeah, he was pretty drunk…

- Well, the important now is that you and Hiro take that powder. I'll bring it to you tonight.

- You're coming to the dinner too? – she said, smiling and raising up.

- Yes. – he said, while lifting himself up and walking towards the door, Kagome behind him.

- Sesshomaru… - Kagome advised. – About Rin… well…

- Don't worry… I'll think in what you said. See you later. And congratulations once again.

- Thanks.

After Sesshomaru left, Kagome ended up finding Hiroyuki playing with his toys, still in his pajamas.

- What are you doing?

- Nothing… Can we go to the zoo today, mom?

- The zoo? Sure. But you'll have to take a bath first… - she said, while she sneaked her arms under Hiroyuki's armpits.

- NO! Mom, no! Bath no! – the child struggled to get free but to no avail.

- Yes, mister! If you want to go, you'll have to take a bath…

A few hours later, both she and Hiroyuki had left the house. They spent their day in the zoo and paid a visit to a pet exhibition that took place near there.

As she had often told her mom, Hiroyuki was Kagome's best medicine. During the whole day, she was able to forget about Inuyasha, Kikyo or everything else that concerned their return. She laughed, shouted, run after him and at the end of the day both had had a lot of fun.

- Say, mom…

- What? – she asked. They were on their way to Kagome's old house. Kagome was driving and Hiroyuki was sitting in the back seat, on his little chair.

- When is aunt Rin marrying uncle Sesshomaru?

- What? Hiroyuki, were you listening behind the door? – she said, suddenly afraid and angry.

- No.

- Then why do you ask that?

- Because I like her. And uncle Sesshomaru likes her too, doesn't he?

- Yeah… I mean, yes… I think so… - she said, relieved.

- Then why?

- I don't know, honey...

A really sneaky idea came onto her mind.

- Hey, Hiro… - she started.

When they arrived at Kagome's mom house, Hiroyuki jumped right into his grandmother's arms.

- Grandma!

- Happy Birthday, dear!

- Hi mom! – said Kagome, as she received a tight hug. _"She already knows…" _was the first thought that came onto her mind. And somehow, she felt happy that she had someone as close as her mother knowing too.

- Congratulations to you too, dear. How are you feeling? – she asked.

- Confused, scary… but I don't want to spoil Hiro's birthday with my problems.

- Your problems and Hiro's, in this case, are the same, dear. Your decisions will affect his life, you know…

- I know that, mom! – she said, as she saw her grandpa pick Hiroyuki up for a hug. – That's why I believe not telling Inuyasha now is the best to do. I need to prepare myself for the Inuyasha I might found… he may not even be the same person I met… or the one who left for USA five years ago…

- I doubt it, but I do trust your sense of judgment… whatever you need, I'm here…

Kagome smiled grateful for the support.

As they entered the living room and Hiroyuki was presented with hugs and kisses, Kagome took a good look around her: Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and the very pregnant Sango… everyone who were dear and closest to her. The living room had been decorated and there were drinks and serving dishes of food over the tables. Everyone was drinking and talking happily and there was a poster affixed saying "Happy 5thBirthday Hiroyuki" over the window.

- Kagome! – said an almost round Sango, a huge grin in her face, sitting in one of the chairs.

- Hey, girl! How are my nephews today? – Kagome asked, caressing her friend's belly.

- Pretty calm, actually. Even I am surprised… - said the girl with a long brown ponytail and sweet brown eyes, one hand over her swollen 8months pregnant belly.

- And you? Can I get you anything?

- No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How about you? How do you feel?

- So you also know…

- Sesshomaru told Miroku this afternoon. We were surprised…

- Yeah, tell me about it…

- And?

- And what? If you're asking if I'm going to tell him, the answer is no!

- That's not the point, though I agree with you. I want to know how you feel, and don't lie! I know when you do!

- Me too. – said a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown warm eyes, approaching them. – You know you can't hide anything from us…

- Rin…

- So come on! Tell us!

- Well, - Kagome started, while glancing at Hiroyuki and lowering her voice. – Most of all, I'm scared. I honestly don't believe Inuyasha is still the same person that… that he was when he left us… he might have changed but I can deal with that. What worries me the most is the fact that Hiroyuki might get harmed from all this.

- Why do you say that? – asked Rin.

- Well, he thinks that when his father comes back, we'll get to be a family…

- Poor thing… - said Sango, while looking at him. He was starting to rip one of his first gifts, a big smile on his face.

- I can deal with Inuyasha, even if he's changed. I haven't needed him until now, so… and I believe I've been doing an excellent job till today…

- You're a great mom, Kagome. – said Rin, her hand on her friend's shoulder. – And Hiroyuki couldn't get anymore lucky. As for Inuyasha, I don't believe he has changed that much. Or if he did, well that's because he has been deceived from the start…

- Yeah, we've experienced the power that Kikyo has over him, and how she can use it. But I do believe that, when Inuyasha knows the truth, he won't get away from you.

- I also want to believe that but the problem still remains: imagine that Inuyasha's job here is only temporary, or that Kikyo has to get back to where they came from or even both. Where does Hiroyuki stay, in the middle of this? I'm not going to lose my son!

- I see what you're getting at…

- Do you know what he told me, this morning? We went to see the sunrise, as usual and he told me his friends asked him about his father. Do you know what he answered? The truth, because I told him to never lie!

- So he said he didn't know?

- Yeah, he said he didn't know him. He is 5years old! Now Inuyasha comes, I tell him and when Inuyasha goes back to wherever he came from, what do I do? He's not going to play "mom and dad" while he's here and then leave everything! That's why I chose not to tell him, at least yet. I need time to think, to gain courage… to prepare myself and Hiroyuki. And also to understand what has Inuyasha turned to be.

- I agree with you! – said Sango – You know that, even if I'm this big, I still can kick his ass!

- Sango, my dearest! – said a male voice from behind them, while one arm sneaked over the couch and landed in her abdomen. Sango smiled. – Don't get angry, it's not good to the babies…

- He's right, you know? When I was the one who was pregnant, you spent most of the time telling me that! – said Kagome smiling.

- Alright, alright! I get it!

- How are you Miroku? – Kagome asked as she hugged him, a tall young man with brown short hair pulled in a small ponytail and deep blue eyes. Miroku Hoshi was an Internal Doctor in the same Hospital that Kagome worked in.

- Fine. Congratulations!

- Thanks.

- It's been five years already…

- That's true. Time does fly… - she said, as she bent over to pick up her running son, coming in her direction.

- Hey aunt Sango!

- Hello dear. Happy Birthday!

- Thank you. So, when do they come out? – he asked, his curious eyes on her belly.

- Soon.

- Soon when?

- In a few days.

- Can't you bring them out now?

- No.

- Why? I want to see them!

- Oh, you do? – Kagome asked, laughing from Sango's embarrassment and saving her friend. – Well, I also wanted to see you, when you were inside my belly and I had to wait until you decided it was time to get out!

- Oh. Sorry… - he said, his little ears slowly bowing.

- For what? – asked Kagome, bewildered at his expression, as well as the adults present.

- Not coming when you said to…

Kagome had to suppress a laugh and kissed and hugged him while the others laughed around her. Kagome's mom was taking pictures and had tears at the corners of her eyes.

- Don't worry. - Kagome said, while kissing her son on his forehead. – Mom was just really anxious, so it's okay.

- Where's the birthday boy? – said a strong voice at the door. A tall man, with black short hair and brown eyes came in, followed by a really handsome woman, with deep brown colored hair and deep blue eyes.

- Uncle Souta! – shouted Hiroyuki, as he jumped from his mother's grasp. – Aunt Hitomi!

- Hello, Hiroyuki!

- Souta, you came! – said Kagome surprised. His brother and his girlfriend lived a bit far from their childhood home.

- Of course I did! We wouldn't want to miss this perfect opportunity to congratulate my favorite nephew and to announce we're finally engaged! – Souta said, proudly grasping a really red Hitomi by the waist.

There was a loud confusion of shrieks and shouts, and Souta was surrounded by both his sister and mother, in a huge hug. After everyone calmed down, Hitomi proudly showed her ring, as Kagome and her mom, Sango and Rin praised Souta's taste. They discussed animatedly how Hitomi was going to be a lovely bride as Kagome explained to Hiroyuki, amidst the confusion, what a wedding was.

After they sang "Happy Birthday" to Hiroyuki, and after he almost had eaten the candles when blowing them from over a chocolate covered cake, Hiroyuki opened the gift his mother had gotten him.

- Mom! Look, a Lego boat! I get to mount it?

- Yes, you do! This time you're going to do it all alone.

- Thank you! – he said, kissing her. Miroku and Sango had offered him a puzzle, Sesshomaru had given him an activity book, for him to paint, Rin had gotten him a set of Lego too, only this time it was a train; his grandmother and great-grandfather had gotten him a tricycle.

After Hitomi handed her present to Hiroyuki (which turned out to be a race car), the boy stared at her and asked:

- So you'll be my real aunt, now?

- Yes.

He smiled openly at her, and then turned to Sesshomaru, who eyed him suspiciously. Why was he turning to him in the middle of that kind of conversation?

- Uncle Sesshomaru!

- What is it? – he said, while he took a sip from his drink.

- Can Rin be my aunt too?

Sesshomaru chocked on his drink and end up spilling it into the cup as the other persons around laughed and Rin blushed.

- B… bu… but Hiroyuki! I'm already your aunt! – she said, quickly. Sesshomaru looked at her really quickly and then at Hiroyuki, hoping that the conversation would stop there.

- No! You have to marry uncle Sesshomaru! – he demanded. Sesshomaru took a look around and spotted Kagome laughing hardly but in silence, in one of the corners.

- Kagome… - he said sibling.

- Yes? – she said, feigning ignorance. – It's not my fault! He asked me about it on our way here so, what should I say?

- Kagome! – shouted Rin, as red as a tomato. – You shouldn't tell thinks like that! And besides, I'm not interested. I already have Bankotsu and I'm pretty happy now…

Sesshomaru froze in the middle of the room, his silver hair covering his facial expression. Kagome suddenly was afraid of what he might do and when she tried to approach him, Sesshomaru lifted his head and said, proudly:

- You're happy? – he said, locking eyes with her. Rin only averted his gaze when she couldn't hold it anymore.

- I am.

- Then why don't you tell me that when you're looking at me… - he said, an arrogant tune in his voice that fueled Rin's blood.

- Guys… - warned Miroku, noticing it. – You'd better take that outside… this is no place for that kind of conversation… perhaps later…

- No! – Rin said, suddenly angry. – I'm sick and tired of this! This ends right now!

- Mom, can you take Hiro with you? – said Kagome, suddenly afraid of Rin's temperament and Sesshomaru's "easy hot headed actions".

- Sure, honey.

- Where are we going, grandma? – asked Hiroyuki as he was being lifted from the ground, in the midst of all that confusion.

- See something outside. Have you ever seen a shrine well?

- And my other presents?

- You'll open them later, ok? Now you have to see this…

Souta, Hitomi and Kagome's grandpa ended up leaving with them, so the remaining persons were Kagome, Miroku and Sango, besides the angry couple.

- Rin… Sesshomaru… please, calm down…

- I will not calm down, Kagome. And it's not your fault! This is something that eventually would come out…

- Rin… - said Sesshomaru, hoping to calm her.

- No, this time you listen. Who are you to criticize me? To doubt my happiness and to trouble me? I'm sick of being treated like a dispensable item, the one you call when you need and the one you throw away after. You knew from the start that I loved you, but you had to bring my hopes high and crush them after, didn't you?

- Me?

- Who else? Every time we talked, after you break up with Kagura or your other girlfriends, we talked, you let it out… then you'd go right back to where they still were.

- Rin…

- Stop it! – she shouted, as she saw Sesshomaru's usually composed face became pale. Even Kagome hadn't seen Rin so furious, angry and hurt.

- It's enough. Every time you broke with Kagura you expect me to stay by your side, supporting you, raising my hopes until you crush them and I recoil the pieces. Well I have news for you! I've found someone who likes me, who'll truly stay by my side and that doesn't mind waiting for me until I'm prepared. I've found someone who protects me against your stupid little ex-girlfriends and that loves me! For me!

- The only reason why I would talk to you is because you… you… - he wasn't able to find the words and deep inside, Kagome's words resurfaced in his mind. _"(…) No, I'm telling you to make up your mind once and for all and admit! Otherwise, you may end up losing her… (…)"_

He looked at her face and suddenly was afraid. He was about to lose her…

He made a sign for Kagome to leave the room and Miroku and Sango did the same. As she passed through him, she grasped his arm and whispered _"Go For Her!"_

* * *

_What did you guys think? _

_Reviews are welcomed!_


	4. Working Day

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you very much for your dear reviews; today I won´t be able to answer to them properly but just so you know, I loved every single one!  
_

_Here's chapter 4!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: All these characters are owned by Inuyasha's rightfull author. I merely own the story._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 - Working Day  
**

Several days passed after the incident with Sesshomaru and Rin. That day, he had given the powder to Kagome and had left without a word. Rin had left shortly after, crying but also had refused to talk to anyone. Since then it had been complete silence, from both parts. Rin seemed absent as she worked and Sesshomaru hadn't called Kagome in days.

Still, no matter how worried Kagome was, she had her own share of bigger problems. And what big ones!

First of all, Naraku Onigumo, Shikon no Tama Hospital's Director introduced the new pharmaceutics of the hospital, right at the start of the week and two weeks after Rin and Sesshomaru's incident: Kikyo Hoshiomi.

Kagome knew she was meant to bump into her, someday. She had seen the other pharmaceutics, Jinenji, coming often to deliver the list of medication but not a sign of her yet. Until today, she hadn't bumped into her, for which she was grateful. Meanwhile, Kikyo wasn't the only problem she was facing in the hospital: Kaede, the head nurse, had been much stricter and exigent with them and the work kept on increasing.

After their shift change, three weeks after Hiroyuki's birthday, Kagome was redoing one of her patient's bandages when she was found out by Dr. Houjo Hitomi, much to her discontentment.

- Kagome, what a pleasant surprise! – he said, already blushing, walking in her direction his board on his hand and his white robe floating around him as he walked.

According to Ayumi, another nurse from Kagome's infirmary, Houjo had a crush on Kagome since she entered the hospital for the first time. He was pretty cute, even Kagome admitted that. Tall, good looking, brown eyes and brown hair… he had everything that, according to all the other nurses, a woman could want in a man. Still, Kagome couldn't help thinking of him as "boring".

- Good morning, Doctor.

- Please, call me Houjo. – he said, looking at her in a gentle way that she quickly averted by returning her attention to her patient.

- Well, miss Yuki's wound don't demonstrate signs of infection and she is recovering well from her abdominal surgery. Blood pressure and values stable. – she informed him, while paying attention in her task.

- Well, yes she is. – he said, as if waking up from his slumber. – We're only waiting for the latest exams for her to be discharged. Perhaps tomorrow, if we're lucky we'll be able to let you go, miss Yuki. Please call the Radiology to know what's taking them so long, Kagome.

- Yes, sir. I was thinking that perhaps we could already change her diet into a half-solid one…

- What was the previous one?

- Liquid.

- It's okay, she can already eat more solid things. You can perform the change.

After checking on her patient to see that everything was okay, she exited the room, ready to go to her next task, only to be stopped by him once more outside the room.

- Yes, doctor? Anything else?

- No nothing. I just… I wanted to talk to you…

- Oh… - she said, leaning a bit on the door frame.

- So… how are you?

- Fine, thanks.

- You seemed a little down this morning. Is it your son? Is he sick?

- No, no. He's fine. – she said, smiling. She always did, when she talked about her child. – I'm just worried about some personal problems…

- Oh, of course. Listen, Kagome… I was wondering… do you think that…

- Kagome! – called another voice, from the end of the corridor. Glancing around, she noticed a small woman, with a group of X-Rays in her hand, looking at her and a mischievous smile in her face. The girl had shoulder length natural white hair and deep black eyes. She did seem cold but Kagome knew that Kanna Kagami was nothing of the sort.

The orthopedist made her way till them, smiling openly at Houjo.

- Good morning, you two.

- Good morning, Dr Kanna.

- Morning Kanna. – said Kagome, taking chance of the opportunity her friend had made for her. – How are you today?

- Much better, thank you. We have plenty of work in our hands, which is perfect right now. Work is the best medicine, in some cases.

Kanna and her husband Byakuya, one of the most renowned cardiologists in the country had lost the baby they were expecting a few months ago and Kanna was still recovering. During that time, Kagome had supported her, since during her pregnancy she had almost lost her child too, in the earliest months. She knew how frightened she had been and believed that Kanna was feeling much worse than her.

- How is Hiroyuki, by the way? I've been meaning to ask you for weeks, but I just can't seem to find you… weren't his birthday a few days ago?

- Yes it was. He turned 5, 3 weeks ago.

- Oh, my! He's growing up so fast…

- Well, - said Houjo, feeling left out. – I see you have lots to talk about so I'll just get going. Is Byakuya here today, Dr. Kanna?

- Yes he is. He should be at the 7th floor today…

- Great, I really need to talk to him. See you later, Kagome.

- Yes, doctor.

As soon as he was away, Kanna turned around smiling and Kagome sighed:

- Thank you so much.

- Don't mention it. I saw he was almost "stalking" you so… anyway, how are things?

- Pretty messed up, actually. And the worst is that it became like that because of me.

- Why? What are you talking about?

- Well, Hiro turned 5, so I managed to give him a little celebration at my mother's house. Well, Sesshomaru was there, as was Rin and Hiro asked Sesshomaru why he couldn't marry Rin, so that she became his aunt.

Kanna laughed.

- Poor Sesshomaru! What happened?

- To make it short: yelling and more yelling between him and Rin. And now they don't even talk to each other or to me and I don't know what's happening! It's been three weeks and I don't know what to do!

- Oh God…

- Well, - Kagome sighed. – But enough talking about me. What about you…?

- Better, I think. It's our 3rd anniversary this weekend and… well, we're going out… - said Kanna, blushing. Kagome shrieked in happiness for her friend.

- That is wonderful!

- Byakuya thought it would do us well, to both, to get away from here. We'll be out for a couple of days and I even feel bad with myself…

- Why?

- There's loads of work to be done, Kagome! I know his intentions are good, but I can't…

- Stop right there! – Kagome interrupted her in an angry tune. – The most important work right now that you have to do is to repair your heart. That is your number one priority and I won't let you dull it, are we clear?

Kanna blinked, surprised and smiled sweetly.

- Thanks. I think I needed to hear that…

- At least you've come to your senses… - said Kagome while they walked towards the reception.

- … You do realize that Byakuya's intentions aren't any "good" at all? – Kanna whispered, while Kagome wrote some notes on a sheet.

- Of course I do. And it's already time, isn't it?

- Kagome! – she whispered embarrassed.

- What? You almost seem like a virgin! Tell you what, why don't you buy some black lingerie?

- What? – her friend asked, shocked, becoming redder.

- Well, it worked with me… - Kagome said, blinking an eye and grabbing the sheets of paper.

- You're impossible… - sighed Kanna, while leaving. – See you later…

Kagome spent most of her day checking on bandaged wounds and in the ICU, so she barely had time to have a proper lunch. She was about to check what was on the vending machines when a tall man, dressed in black jeans and a floral green and pink shirt appeared before her holding a cup and a sandwich.

- Ban sent me to take this to you. – he said, a smile on his face. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair and two blue stripes descended from both his eyes.

- Jakotsu, what…?

- Soup and a sandwich. He said that you had to eat everything and to NOT get near any vending machines. He'll be coming right up to talk to you…

- Gods, I already know why! Why don't you keep me company till then?

- If I can join you…

- You don't need permission for that! – she said, walking in the direction of the private room where some of the nurses that brought lunch from home used to eat. They weren't alone and Kagome greeted everyone around her, until she arrived at an empty table.

- So, how are things with you?

- Pretty well. I mean, I'm still single so I can date as much as I want!

- You sound pretty enthusiastic.

- I am. Can you imagine? This hospital is full of beautiful young men, how could I waste any chance?

Kagome giggled and as she talked more and more to Jakotsu she ended up knowing that Kaede was stricter because of Kikyo's presence.

- But why?

- Well, rumor has it that she and the pharmacist are sisters…

- Sisters!

- That's what they say. However, it has also been said that it was Naraku who personally invited her working here.

- Naraku? He doesn't get involved in that…

- Unless the person is of great value. – completed Jakotsu, a mischievous grin on his face. – Which has lead to other more interesting rumors…

- What? – Kagome said, slipping her spoon and diving for another one of soup.

- They say that this Kikyo is an older connection of Naraku, like… his previous girlfriend or lover…

- Impossible. – said Kagome really quickly, without thinking. Regret only came after.

- What? Why?

- Because… well, because I knew her previous boyfriend and actual fiancée…

- Oh… well, they say that she spends quite the time in the "Spider head's" office.

- Maybe they are just talking about her job…

- Perhaps… but you have to admit that that's suspicious…

- Anyway, - Kagome said, finishing her soup. – I have nothing to do with that lady anymore. I've already had enough troubles than to have to meet her once more…

- Seems like you weren't the best of friends…

Kagome smiled sadly, as she thought about the question. At the same time, Bankotsu made his entry till them. He was a young good looking guy, with black long hair usually held in a braid and deep blue shining eyes.

- Hey, Kagome!

- Hello Bankotsu! Thanks for the meal.

- It's nothing. I have to return quickly to my shift, so I have short time. But I really need to talk to you…

- Ok. Then I'm off, unless I want Kaede behind me the rest of the week…

- Thanks for the company, Jakotsu! – Kagome said, as he left the room.

Bankotsu sat near Kagome and waited that she ended her sandwich.

- How did you know I was going to the vending machines?

- Intuition. – he said, smiling. Then, after her inquisitive glaze, he answered - When I didn't saw you on the line, I figured as much…

- Well, thanks anyway. So, what did you want to talk to me about…?

- It's Rin.

- What's with her? Is she okay? – Kagome said, suddenly worried.

- I don't think so. She's been weird…

- How weird?

- Like she's been avoiding me… didn't she talk to you?

- No, Ban. Sorry. She hasn't spoken to me in weeks now…

- Why?

- Well, we… we had a little discussion. Girl's stuff.

- Oh. Anyway, I'm worried. Can you please try to reach her and tell her I'm worried about her?

- You really like her, don't you? – asked Kagome, suddenly feeling like an awful person.

- I think so. She does understand me; I think… she's my best friend…

Kagome's memory was suddenly assaulted but old images and voices.

"_You're my best friend, Kagome! No one in the world accepts me and understands me as you do…"_ and she recalled a smiling golden eyed hanyou hugging her tightly. She shivered in her place.

- Kagome? Are you alright?

- … Ye… yeah… yes, I'm fine…

- Can you do that?

- Do what?

- Talk to Rin?

- Oh, that! I'll… I'll try, ok? But I can't promise any good results…

- It's alright. Just try and I'll be able to put my mind at ease, somehow…

They left the room at the same time, as Kagome turned to return to her work, still perturbed by that memory.

- Kagome. – said a voice behind her. She turned around, surprised by seeing a middle aged nurse, standing behind her, with her grayish hair and her one eyed sight fixed upon her.

- Yes, head nurse?

- Can I talk to you a second?

- Sure. – she said, following Kaede inside her office.

- So… how are you?

- I'm good, thank you…

- At least you seemed with a renewed spirit these days…

- Yes, perhaps… was I inconvenient in any way? – she asked suddenly worried.

- No, not. Nothing of the sort… I merely wanted to update the situation on both patients from the room 23.

- Room 23? Oh, you mean Mr. Myouga and Mr. Toutosai, is it?

- Yes. How are they doing? I couldn't reach Dr. Suikotsu today so I'm out of date…

- Well, they are pretty stable, right now but Dr Suikotsu doesn't believe there is much more we can do unless minor their suffering…

- I see. Well, I'll try and talk to him tomorrow, because of the next chirurgical procedure they are going under… And how about your child? How is he? He's a boy, isn't he?

- Yeah, a tiny little devil. – Kagome said, smiling sweetly and Kaede turned to look at her more attentively. – He turned 5 a few weeks ago.

- What's his name again? I believe you'd already told me but…

- Hiroyuki. – she said, proudly.

- Hiroyuki. That's a fine name. Broad happiness, isn't it what it means?

- Yes, it does.

- It's a really good name. Maternity was good for you, no matter what were the circumstances. There's a fire in your eyes that I've never seen before but I like it. You seemed happier and relaxed, more than when you started working.

- Hiroyuki is my best medicine, and I often tell that to my mother. I may get home completely tired but I know that, once I see his smile, I'll have new strength instantaneously. Even if he destroys my entire apartment and paints in the walls…

Kaede smiled at the girl.

- Do you mind me asking why you didn't weaver on your decision?

- I don't understand…

- Well, your son… please, don't misunderstand me but he is a hanyou, is he not?

- Yes, he is. Oh! You're talking about the reasons why I carried this pregnancy on, is that it?

- Yes. And don't misunderstand me; I don't make that kind of distinctions…

- It's alright. The reason is personal but I can tell you this: I would never make an abortion, much less in a case where the baby was the one who wouldn't hold any responsibility.

Kaede smiled at the girl, once more and said:

- You have a pure heart, Kagome. Now, returning to work. I've been asked to dismiss some of my nurses for today to the ER: there has been a commotion and some of the cops have been wounded. They needed more stitching hands. Would you be able to go?

- Sure. When do they want us?

- Now. Take at least more 4 or 5 with you… it seems like there is more work than they estimated.

- Ok. Then, I'm off. Unless there is anything…

- No, no. You can go.

As soon as Kagome arrived to the ER, along with other nurses, she could easily see why they needed more help. There was work in every corner and she was quickly sent to stitch the man in the curtain nº1, hurrying as she went. As soon as she opened the curtain, a tall man came almost falling into her. In a quick motion, Kagome had him seated in the nearby chair and took a good look at him.

He had black hair, in a small ponytail and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen and that were fixed upon her the moment she stepped aside for watching him. Wasn't for the weird look he was giving her, she would even think he was cute. He was wearing a police uniform and it looked good on him. Clearing her throat, she asked him:

- Mr. Kouga Nomura?

- Yes, but you can call me Kouga… - he said, grinning.

- Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Nomura. How are you feeling?

- Dizzy and it hurts.

- Where?

He placed her hand over his own heart and made a "puppy lost" look.

- Here, - he said – I've just been shot by the Cupid!

Rolling her eyes at the awful catch phrase she couldn't help but say:

- I'm sure that the Cupid himself will give you an antidote for your disease…

- It depends if you agree to have dinner with me.

"_Pretty forward, aren't we?" _Kagome thought, almost laughing at his expectant face.

- I'm sorry, - she said, while she leaned looking around and searching for the material she would need. He had a deep cut in his forehead that was bleeding and that needed at least 6 stitches. – but I already have plans for today.

- Oh. So you are taken, as I presumed…

- Taken? – she asked, suddenly taken aback. She had already realized he was a full youkai and knew how their noses could be effective; but she had been taking the powder Sesshomaru had given her and knew that there was no chance any of them would notice. – No, I'm not.

- Then, are you afraid?

- Of what?

He pointed his long ears and she understood.

- I know that you're a youkai. – she stated. – What does that have to do with anything?

- Wasn't that the reason why you said you had plans? Are you afraid I might eat you after dinner? Do I repulse you…?

- I don't have that kind of thoughts about races or respective places. We are in this world, - she said, surprising him as she stitched him, gently – for only a short amount of time. We'll never know when it's time for us to be leaving this planet. You could have died today, or I could when I crossed the street earlier. I mean, you never know when your life is coming to an end... why would I worry with such trivial things? If we're together in this world, it only means we have to co-exist with each other, humans, demons and half-demons. End of story.

She placed her hand on his face, bringing him into the nearby light of the lamp so that she could see if the stitches were holding up. He kept staring at her so she finally asked:

- What? Why do you keep staring at me that way? – she said, while stitching him once more.

- Nothing… it's just… you're the first person that approached me without fearing… for her life… I mean, every other want a demon nurse to do this so… it's kind of… different…

- Oh. – she said, surprised. She knew things were still unstable between humans and demons but they seemed much more peaceful for now.

- So, - he asked, bringing her from her thoughts – who is the lucky human who's having your company tonight?

- And how do you know it's a human? – she asked, suddenly feeling pleased for his conversation and forwardness. He did seem really nice and he was a lot cute.

- Well, I mean… you just refused me, a demon…

- That doesn't mean a thing. I refused you because I already had a plan and not because you are a demon. And as a matter of fact, I have a lot of demon friends and colleagues, as well as half demons. The man with whom I'm spending my time today is a half demon, by the way…

- Oh, he's a lucky bastard. – Kouga said a little disappointed. She did seem enthusiastic about the guy.

- No, I'm the one who's lucky. He's my son…

Kouga sat up suddenly, bumping his head in the lamp and stared at her, eyes wide open.

- Your… your… your son…? Son?

- Yeah. – she said, with a smile. Seeing the look in Kouga's face she suddenly asked, still smiling sweetly - What's the matter? Do I repulse you?

- Not at all! I just… I didn't know you were married… and mated… you don't smell like…

Kagome stiffen and end up her job saying:

- You ask too much questions for a stranger… you're all done… keep the bandage for safety today and tomorrow, then you can throw it away. The stitches will fall for themselves.

Kouga stared at her, surprised with her sudden change of conversation but understanding that his time was over. Lifting himself up, he went her way and said, almost hovering over her lips:

- I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you…

She lifted her eyes and almost falls back at seeing him suddenly up close, since she hadn't heard him approach.

- Do you forgive me? – he asked, his eyes still holding hers.

She saw he was being sincere and gave a small smile.

- It's alright….

- Well, then… since I have such a powerful rival tonight, perhaps tomorrow we could grab a coffee…

She laughed for the first time and he stared in contemplation.

- Coffee would be ok…

- You laughed.

- What about it?

- I liked it.

She blushed and said, giving him a shift of paper.

- Pay the taxes and get your ass out of here. – she said, playfully.

He was about to do that when he realized something important:

- Hey!

She turned around to glance at him. He smirked.

- You never did tell me your name…

A sudden flash passed through her mind and she regretted the instant she recalled that:

"_Oy, you wench! You didn't tell me your name…"_

Kouga was still looking at her and she answered almost as if she was suffocating with the tears accumulated in her chest.

- Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

Kouga smiled:

- It's a lovely name...

* * *

_Please Review!_


	5. The Truth about Rin and Sesshomaru

__

Hello everyone!

I'm really sorry for not being able to post sooner but I had exams to attend to! I'm sorry!

Lucky now I'm already on my summer vacations so I hope to update more regularly!

Once again, thank you for your dear reviews! I'm really glad you like this story!

Here's chapter 5!

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: All these characters are owned by Inuyasha's rightfull author. I merely own the story._

___Enjoy!_

___

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - The Truth about Rin and Sesshomaru**___  
_

When she got home that night, never the sight of Hiroyuki in her mother's sofa, peacefully asleep but still holding his crayons seemed so heart breaking. Her conversation with Kouga had awoken a powerful beast that had been sleeping for five long years within her. The fear of her child's future, how she would ever explain him why she hadn't told his father he existed, how he had come to be a being inside her, why his father wasn't there…

All of it came crushing down at once as soon as she got down, near her son and rested her forehead in front of his face. As if he was feeling what was wrong with her, he whimpered and turned in his sleep and awoke:

- Mom?

- Hello, honey. I'm back. – she said, earning a little smile from him amidst her sadness.

- You're sad…

- No. No, I'm not. Mom's just tired…

- You don't use to cry when you're tired…

- … Sometimes we all have to cry a little… to feel better after… are you ready to go home?

He nodded, still half asleep and Kagome smiled once more when the eyelids of those pools of gold fluttered and close once more. Her mother, who was standing by the doorstep, came in and asked:

- Kagome? Are you really ok?

- Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for picking him up today. I had to work another shift, because Yura had a problem at home…

- It's alright. You want to have dinner here? Hiroyuki already ate, but I can give you something too…

- He ate? Thanks, mom. I was scared he hadn't had anything…

- Nonsense. As if I would let my grandson starve. Are you sure you're alright to drive? – she asked, as soon as Kagome got up, her son in her arms. His head was placed above her shoulder, his legs around her and she picked him up careful not to wake him up again. He stirred but still slept.

- I'm ok, mom. Can you just bring his stuff to my car? He's already heavy, so I don't think carrying his stuff would be a good idea…

- Okay, but I'm going to send you dinner too…

- Thank you. I'm in no mood to cook today.

Her mother followed her towards her car, placing her grandson's things behind the driver's seat as well as a bag with soup and dinner for Kagome. Kagome placed her son in his chair and bid goodbye to her mother, driving into the night.

As soon as she arrived home, Kagome undressed and dressed her son on his pajamas and put him to sleep.

- Love you.

- Love you too… - was his answer, though a little bit mumbled. She smiled and turned off the lights.

Returning to the living room she picked up whatever toys were sprawled in the floor and got them to their rightful places, went to the kitchen and put the table on for breakfast, and put the clothes in the washing machine, turning it on when she left the kitchen. She came to the living room once more, and sat in front of the mute TV, dinner on a tray, as she turned on the answering machine. There was a message that surprised her, from Rin, saying that she wasn't hurt or angry with her, but that she needed time to think in what had happened between her and Sesshomaru.

After that, everything in the house fell into silence and Kagome couldn't help but thought on what was about to change.

She knew that, once she bumped into Kikyo, it was only a matter of time until she heard about Hiroyuki, especially if Kaede was truly her sister. The real circumstances of his birth weren't known to anyone in the hospital, beside Sango and Kanna. Since the first one hated Kikyo as well, and Kanna wouldn't tell anyone because she hated to gossip about others lives, there wasn't any chance of Kikyo suspecting that Inuyasha could be involved.

But if she did find out, Kagome knew that Kikyo wasn't as stupid as she seemed; if Kikyo ever saw Hiroyuki, she would easily link the pieces and have her own suspicions. It was impossible for Kagome to hide Hiroyuki, for as much as she wanted to: her son was bound to show up at the hospital sooner or later and, if that happened, if Kikyo saw him, Kagome knew it would only be a matter of time until Inuyasha came asking her if his fiancée suspicions were true. Kagome wasn't planning on telling him without preparing Hiroyuki before, and she knew that when Inuyasha heard about the truth, Sesshomaru would warn her beforehand, or at least she was hoping to.

However, it was Inuyasha's reaction and what came after it that was worrying Kagome. If he accepted it well, and would not be a jerk, even she wouldn't deny him the privilege of being with his son. However, she needed to know first if he really meant to stay and for how long he was staying. They would have to have a serious conversation, for their son's well being, where she had to explain Inuyasha why she hadn't told him about Hiroyuki's existence and what his coming back for good or merely for a few months would do in her son's life. She was deeply scared of having that conversation with him, for it might open up old scars and also because it was merely after that that she intended to present him as Hiroyuki's father to her son.

Second, there was the matter with Kikyo. Sesshomaru had told her that dog demons would only procreate with his rightful mate; though Kagome believed it to be not completely true, she wasn't sure as to how Kikyo would react to Hiroyuki's existence, with her being the rightful fiancée. She wasn't even sure if Kikyo knew about the whole "rightful mates" thing so, if she didn't, Kagome didn't knew how she could act. The image of Kikyo hurting her son was unbearable and there was no way that woman was messing up with her son. She was afraid that, the same way her lies had affected Inuyasha, they would affect her son and she was determined not to ever let Hiroyuki from his sight in the presence of Kikyo.

She was thinking like this when her doorbell rang. Surprised, she placed the tray away and she went to open up to find Sesshomaru there, looking awfully unstable, his suit torn over. He hadn't shaved in what looked like days and he smelled and looked like a drunken man.

- Ka… Kagome…

- Sesshomaru! What the hell…?

He almost stumbled over and Kagome caught him and brought him inside, even if he heighted a few more tons than her. She sat him on her sofa and quickly went to the kitchen, returning with a bucket and a cup of hot instantaneous strong coffee.

- No… - he mumbled, his hand drifting away from its normal course as he tried to push her back, when she hold the bucket in front of him. She offered him the coffee and he also pushed it away. – No…

- Yes. You'll drink it and you'll keep it down, for Hiroyuki is already asleep…

He drank it and afterwards he stumbled backwards, lying on the couch, his eyelids closed.

- I'm an idiot…

- …

- Say I'm an idiot… - he said, one of his eyelids open.

- You're an idiot… - she repeated, a grin appearing on her face.

- … Thanks… - he said, with a small smile.

- But saying it won't help you. What happened?

- I saw them… having dinner today… at her house… - it didn't took much for Kagome to understand what he was talking about.

- Rin and Bankotsu?

- She was so beautiful… - he mumbled, not looking as if he had heard her. – Like a princess…

She felt a cold shiver in her spine and feeling of _déjà vu. "…You look beautiful… like a princess…"_

- Did she saw you?

- No. I was hidden beneath the flowers… she has some pretty flowers in her garden…

- Sesshomaru… - Kagome asked, shocked. – Rin lives in a 4th floor, with no garden. Did you follow her home? But how…? Did you climb up her window?

- I tried… but I fell after…

- Oh my God… what am I going to do with you…?

- You? I don't know what you're going to do… - he said, snuggling deeper into the couch. – but I'm sleeping right here…

She merely watched as he drifted into oblivion, before shaking her head in astonishment and get up to catch a blanket and placing it over him. She locked her door up, cleared the tray in the kitchen, washed the dishes and went to her bed, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, when she was cleaning up the table from breakfast in the living room and Hiroyuki was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Sesshomaru awoke with a terrible headache.

- My… head…

- Yeah, it figures you'd need a pretty good hangover to understand what migraines are. – she said, smiling. – Morning. I'll bring you coffee in a minute.

- Kagome? What am I doing here?

- You don't remember? – she asked, her voice coming from the kitchen.

- No. What happened?

- Well, - she said, appearing next to him with a plate of biscuits and a strong coffee. – You came here yesterday, pretty much drunk, actually. Here, drink this.

- Thanks… it's bitter! – he said, after taking a sip.

- The best cure for hangovers. How do you feel?

- Like crap. – he said, surprising her. – What?

- I never believed that brilliant lawyer Sesshomaru Taisho would ever, ever have a filthy mouth…

- Sorry… - he said, suddenly looking completely neglected. – I just… I don't know what came over me…

- Oh, I know. You saw Rin, yesterday and you believed that she wasn't being true when she told you about Bankotsu at Hiroyuki's party.

His face seemed to fall even more and Kagome placed one arm around his shoulders.

- I told you, you shouldn't play with her feelings…

- I know. I really am an idiot…

- You know, Rin did love you. She has loved you for long, since her university days. She has been a constant presence in your life, Sesshomaru. Yet, even she can get tired of being the one who's always a second choice.

- She was never a second choice! She's my friend, she always has been. I mean, I did know she loved me but…

- What? You thought she wasn't serious about you?

- Kagome, please! Look at me!

- What's the problem now?

He seemed to mumble something, his eyes ashamed and turned to the ground. In a flash, Kagome seemed to understand.

- She's your mate, isn't she?

He turned to her, his eyes opening in surprise at her quick thoughts. That merely confirmed Kagome's answer.

- That's why you've been pushing her aside? You meant to stay away from her?

- No. Nothing of the sort! It's complicated…

- Then explain it.

- Hiroyuki will be late.

- Don't try to pull that on me, boy. Hiroyuki is my problem. If he gets late to school, I'll talk to his teacher.

Sesshomaru gulped hard.

- I'm waiting… - she said, impatiently.

- Alright! I'll tell you. Just… give me time…

- …

- You are correct. Rin is, in fact my mate. I've known it since…

- Since?

- Since our college days.

- WHAT?

- Hold it! Don't judge me yet!

- How can I not? You've…

- Mating is not as simple as you think, Kagome! – he said, silencing her. – It's a complete process in which we have little to say.

- What do you mean?

- Imagine a healthy looking boy, 18 or 19 years old, starting at college. As he starts his classes, he noticed there is one girl that attracts him but he can't explain why. He is drawn to her as… moths are drawn to the light. He can't fight that. And the girl isn't particularly cute.

- Are you saying…

- Rin is too much cute, just so you know! – he said, almost sounding offended by her train of thoughts. - Anyway, imagine that someone explains to him the reason why he is so drawn to her: she is his rightful partner for love and life. And he believes it's not alrigth to force that on the girl, on someone he barely knew. So he avoids her. Can you understand?

- Is that why…?

- Rin is too much younger than me, and she was still a freshman when we met. And that happened with me, although I already had a girl at that time. And I didn't thought it was right to take advantage of that. I still don't. More than it, I really like her and want her to be happy, and to have a chance to choose her happiness; not because it was meant to be, but because she wanted it that way…

- You love her! – stated Kagome, smiling widely.

- And that's not a really common thing. Most dog demons mate for the survival of the species. Some don't even care for each other, others even hate them another… but not me.

- You really, really love her! And here she believed she wasn't even important to you!

- Of course she is important! She's the most important person for me!

- That's why you couldn't get away completely from her!

- I never can. As long as one of the mates makes full acknowledgement of the other, he is bound to be a constant in his or her life, as long as he or she shall live. Even if I stay simply as a friend, I'm obliged to be present in her life.

- And won't that hurt, supposing that Rin wouldn't want you as her mate? You'd have to see her still…

- That's why mating doesn't imply love. It becomes easier when you became your mate's protector or friend or neighbor… when you don't have deeper feelings…

- I see. I suppose the reason why Inuyasha never came back was because I wasn't the one, huh? So much for the "rightful mate's procreation" theory… - she said, scornfully and bitterly sad.

- That's not it. The procreation theory, as you call it, is correct…

- Then how come Inuyasha hasn't come back all these years and suddenly he appear back? Wasn't he supposed to stay near?

- He hasn't marked you yet. He was near when he was your friend, but he has never marked you. You carried his child, and his smell, yet he hasn't made the process complete…

- What does it take to make the process complete…? – she asked, already turning bright red. She could only imagine what else was necessary. Sesshomaru couldn't even start talking when Hiroyuki appeared at the door, his bag on his back.

- I'm ready!

- He's ready! – Sesshomaru shouted.

- Yeah, it's time. – she said, also lifting herself up, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes, as embarrassed as she was.

Sesshomaru drove them to school, where they dropped Hiroyuki and then he drove till Kagome's Hospital to drop her.

- I'm going home, to change and get to work… - he said as he parked.

- Sesshomaru… - said Kagome, earning his full attention. – Thanks for sharing that with me. And please don't believe you're too old for her or that she has already chosen…

- She's with Bankotsu now…

- Then get her back! Or you really want her to get away from you, without a fight?

There was silence in the car as he thought about what she said.

- No. I don't want to give her up without a fight…

- Very well, then. Listen, tomorrow is my day off and so is Rin's. We agreed on meeting each other at my house and go shopping so we'll be home at dinner time. Can you pick Hiroyuki at school and meet us there?

- Sure. But do you think is a good idea?

- Sure it is. Anyway, you're going to explain to Rin exactly what you explained today to me. And don't give me that face, because you know I won't buy it!

- You expect me to tell her all this?

- Yes. She deserves to know why you've been keeping her away. After that, you're going to invite her out, to dinner. Not tomorrow but the next day.

- But… I…

- Don't tell me you're scared? – she said, with a smirk.

- I'm not scared! But why do I have to tell her all this? Wouldn't she be better off, without knowing?

- Sesshomaru, you said yourself that the other mate has to accept you, so you can be together, right?

- Right.

- Well, you've been preserving her. Keeping her from a forced choice. Don't you think it's time that she makes her own choice?

- She already…

- How can she make her choice, - Kagome interrupted him – when she hasn't heard the other version of the story?

Sesshomaru stared at her, for a while and then gave her a small smile.

- Thanks Kagome. For listening and taking care of me.

- No problem. That's what friends are for, right?

Kagome got out of the car, biding him farewell, and crossed the inside of the building. When she arrived at the 5th floor, there was a whole commotion going on at Jakotsu's table. She paid them no mind and went ahead, to dress herself up.

- Not so fast! – shouted a voice, behind her, grabbing her by the neckline of her shirt.

- Whoa! Jakotsu!

- Come on! Come here! – he said excitedly, pulling her throughout the bunch of people, around his table. When Kagome finally got rid of everyone in front of her, she came face to face with the most handsome bouquet of white pure and velvet red roses she had ever seen.

- It's for you. – said Jakotsu, under the gaze of the envious nurses around her.

- Me? Jakotsu, you didn't have to…

- It wasn't me. – he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. – There's a card, open it!

Suddenly, Kagome didn't want to open it, for she had a good hunch in who had sent it. Even so, she opened the card and stared at it, in complete surprise, while the other nurses looked from behind her, trying to spy. Jakotsu hissed them and they remained silent. It wasn't from Houjo.

_For the nurse who believes in equality._

_Just so you know I'm planning on keeping the stitches. _

_I'll see you later._

_I still own you coffee, after all, and there's no way I'll forget that promise or you!_

_Kouga_

- Kouga… - she mumbled, surprised.

- What's all this commotion? – asked a voice, behind the multitude. Kagome turned around as Kaede made her way till her.

- Kagome? – she asked as she saw the young woman with a bouquet on her hand and in the middle of the commotion.

- I'm sorry, head nurse. I just arrived, I haven't even changed…

- Kagome has a new admirer, miss Kaede! – shouted Jakotsu, in a high pitched voice, making Kaede wince.

- An admirer?

- Isn't she lucky? – said Ayumi, another nurse, as Kagome turned redder. – She already has Dr. Houjo but she still breaks many hearts…

- Yeah, and there's also Mr. Myouga and . – said Yuka, other of the nurses.

- Those don't count, they're old man. – said Eri, another nurse.

- Enough! – said Kagome, reddening but smiling a little too. – You're embarrassing me…

- Completely right. – said a cold voice from behind them, that had an instantly frozen effect on them. Especially on Kagome, since she knew that cold voice and so she turned slowly into her direction.

Standing a few feet from them stood a woman, dressed in a grayish suit, whit a light pink shirt and black shoes. She had a white coat dressed on and a blue folder on her left hand. Kagome could hear the others around her comment in how both women seemed to look alike. The woman in front of her had long straight black hair, different from Kagome's soft waves, cold black eyes in opposition to Kagome's warm brown ones and a frigid posture as she looked over Kagome once and again. After evaluating her, the woman smiled and said, coldly:

- You already embarrass yourself alone, don't you Kagome? You don't need anyone else to do that for you…

Kagome smirked and answered calmly, before the surprised eyes of Jakotsu and Kaede, and the remaining nurses:

- Hello Kikyo. It's awful to see you too.

* * *

_So... what did you guys think?_

_I know you're all excited to see Inuyasha coming up but it's still going to take a while! Sorry!_

_Meanwhile, review!_


	6. Confrontation With Kikyo

_Hello? Hello? Is there anyone out there that is still reading this...? =(((_

_Well, if there is, I would like to apologize for this completely out of order delay! I wasn't really expecting to take this long to update so I'm really, really sorry!_

_Just to list some of the causes of this delay:_

_ - I managed to be transferred back home, so that I could finish my studies in my hometown! That alone took me all the month of July to prepare to apply for my transference, and the results only came out in August! =(_

_ - I went on vacation and spent the whole month of August with no Internet! =( (Luckily I still know how to write with pen and paper!, so I made progresses in my stories!)_

_ - Meanwhile, classes restarted again and, after a few confusions, I was finally able to get Internet once again!_

_So here I am, back again with two new chapters of this story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I will try to make it up to you. =)_

_And, despite knowing I don't deserve them… can I have some reviews?_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Confrontation with Kikyo**_  
_

- Kagome Higurashi. Who would have thought that you'd ever made out of college and get a job as a nurse?

- I graduate the same year you did, Kikyo, in case you don't remember…

- It's Dr. Kikyo, to you. In case you haven't noticed _I_'m a doctor. – Kikyo said, pointing to herself in the process.

- And I'm a nurse, so it's Miss Kagome to you. And if you demand respect, well then… you better start respecting me as well. You well know that I have what it takes to take you down, if you try your games on me… - Kagome said, dangerously politely. The nurses around her were looking at her surprised.

- You two know each other? – asked Kaede, surprised by the fact.

- We've met. – said Kikyo without averting her gaze from Kagome's who hold it.

- We were college graduates at the same year. – said Kagome.

- Nothing I would like to remember.

- The feeling is mutual.

- Girls! – said Jakotsu, who had already had a pretty good idea what kind of woman Kikyo was, by the few words exchanged in front of him. – I'd love to watch girls fight, but honestly I don't believe that's the best idea right now… Kagome, dear…

- Shut it, receptionist. No one had asked for your opinion!

- Don't you dare talk to him like that! You have no right to act like you're better than anyone else here! – said Kagome, raising her tune of voice.

- Oh, God! Please! Still siding with the weaklings, are we? Speaking of weaklings… how's Sango, by the way? Still mourning after her brother's demise? Or is she still being hunted down by that stupid Miroku, pretending she's hard to get?

Kagome had to control herself not to jump on her and hurt her hard. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother had been killed in a traffic accident when Sango was studying with her at college. Her friend had gone through a lot of complicated moments of mourning to overcome her loss. Miroku had been essential in her recuperation, and they were planning on calling Kohaku to one of the twins if one of them was a boy (they didn't know yet, they wanted it to be a surprise!). Suddenly, Kagome's eyes were drawn to Kikyo's left hand: she wasn't wearing any kind of ring on it. Did that mean…?

- I don't really think who you believe you are, but you can't talk about people you barely know like that, much less mock their suffering… - said Jakotsu, now pissed off at the girl.

- Oh, please. As if I would like to know her any better. I live healthier if I have nothing to do with lesser people….

- Why you…

- Sango's pretty well. – Kagome said with a smirk, interrupting Jakotsu's angry speech and leaving him surprised, as everyone was, with her composed self and with the mocking smirk appearing on her face. – She and Miroku got married three years ago and she's pregnant now. Of twins.

- Something seemed to snap at Kikyo, since she suddenly seemed very still.

- Is she? – she asked, coldly.

- Yeah. She's pretty happy… and how are you?

- I'm fine. I mean, Inuyasha _and_ I are pretty fine, actually. He received a huge proposal to come back, but we'll be returning to the US in two years. We only came back for him not to miss this chance and to get married! – she announced, trying to sound happy. Yet, for Kagome something sounded off.

- Really? Well then, good for you. Still, took you quite some time, wasn't it?

- What? – she snapped angrily, all the pretended happiness fading from her face at once.

- Well, I'm just saying that Inuyasha left college saying he was going to marry you, that he was crazy for you… and after 5years you guys are finally settling down and yet… you're still wearing no ring… what happened? Did you two decided to postpone or… did you grow iceberg? – Kagome said, while Jakotsu and the others tried to hold their laughter.

- Inuyasha and I don't need a ring to be compromised to each other…

- You just can't stop amazing me, Kikyo… - continued Kagome. – Before, all you could ever think about was Inuyasha's fortune, his house, his cars and everything more… don't tell me he didn't even gave you a ring to commemorate your engagement?

- Of course he did! I simply don't wear it every day; it might get stolen by the likes of you…

- Sorry girl, you must be seeing wrong. I haven't stolen anything from anyone… but why are you implying I might steal anything? Have you developed a conscience now…? It's a bit late for that, dear…

- INUYASHA IS MINE! – the other one suddenly shouted, turning livid, what merely spiked Kagome's curiosity. What was really happening with Kikyo?

- Dear, dear Kikyo. Are you feeling guilty about anything? You should confess, they say it's good for your soul. If you have one that is… - mocked Kagome.

Once again there were muffled laughter around her and she couldn't help but smirk. Kikyo stepped forward, in Kagome's direction who also stepped forward, not a bit intimidated by her posture:

- This is merely a warning. You have no idea who you're dealing with… it would be wise not to wake the sleeping lion because you'd have no idea how hungry he could be! I can do you great damage…

- Thanks for the advice, I really appreciate it. But then, let me warn you too, Kikyo. – she said, being extra careful in spelling each of the words as clearly and calmly as possible. – Bring it on! But this time, don't mine people around me and come straight at me. I'm right here, and I would take you on anytime. I don't care if you have big friends at the top or if the Devil himself is your father: this time I _can't_ and I _won't_ back down. I won't lose to you anymore because truly, there's nothing more that you can take from me to bring me greater damage than the one you've already brought me…

It was Kikyo's turn to smirk:

- Glad to see you still have _good_ memories from our college days…

- One day, Kikyo… one day your own lies will turn against you. And I'll pity you then, you bet I will.

Kagome turned to leave, followed by Jakotsu, leaving a bunch of stunned nurses, a confused Kaede and a "ready to explode" Kikyo. Slowly after her leaving, the group of nurses got back to work as Kaede left with Kikyo to another place.

Kagome walked till the laundry room and closed the door, paying no mind to Jakotsu who entered shortly after her.

- Dear, that was… Kagome? – he asked, concerned as she coiled around herself, placed a towel against her mouth and let out a muffled scream, followed by the most excruciating tears Jakotsu had ever seen someone cry.

He came near her, worried, but Kagome simply kept on crying, which scared him the most since she simply wasn't the kind of person to weep in vain. Jakotsu quickly thought what he could do to calm her and, having an idea, he left the laundry in a hurried pace.

Alone with her mind, Kagome released all the locked up frustration, anger and sadness that she had kept for years inside her. She cried, and cried, angry with Kikyo and with herself too, for not being able to let go completely of the past. She should have already been over what happened…

Minutes after, Jakotsu, followed by Rin, appeared at the door and the young gynecologist was taken aback by Kagome's state.

- Kagome…

- I didn't know what else I could do… Thank God you were working!

- What happened to leave her like this?

- That stupid bitch… she said something that I couldn't understand clearly but she was certainly someone who hurt Kagome deeply in the past.

- Who?

- Dr. Kikyo Hoshiomi. – he said, mocking with her name.

- Kikyo was here? – said Rin, suddenly worried and coming upon Kagome's sobbing form.

- Yeah. They seemed to know each other so they argued and Kagome was divine, facing her and standing up for all of us. She even protected me! But then, when she came this way she collapsed in here, crying… and she's not the kind of person that cries for nothing!

- I know. You can go now, she'll be fine. I'll take care of her now…

- Perhaps I should tell Kaede she's not feeling well… I mean, she can't work like that!

- Tell Kaede she's in no condition to work today and that I'm taking her home with me. I was on the night shift so I've finished for today. Tell her I'll explain everything to her, as soon as I can. Or perhaps Kagome will, if she feels strong enough.

- Ok, Rin. Take good care of her.

- I will. Once again, thanks for taking care of her. And for letting me know.

Jakotsu kissed Kagome's head, as she kept on weeping. After he left, Kagome lifted her head, suddenly seeming aware that there was someone beside her, and said in the middle of sobs:

- R… Rin?

- Yeah, I'm here.

- Can you stay? I could really use a friend now…

Rin smiled and sat beside her, making her lean on her shoulder to weep freely. She didn't knew how long they stayed like that, however, when Kagome seemed to calm down, Rin made her got up and told her:

- Now you listen to me. We're going home now…

- No…

- Yes. You'll have a bath and I'll prepare you something to eat. And then we'll talk and after our conversation you'll rest. Is that clear?

- No… I want to be alone… I don't need anything…

- Kagome? I'm not giving you any option… I am giving you an order! So move your lazy butt, get yourself together and let's go! - said Rin, pushing her towards the outside.

They exited the hospital and arrived home shortly after. Kagome did as she was told, so she went to take a bath as Rin prepared them a snack.  
Kagome ended up falling asleep in the couch, after eating and Rin took the chance to sleep too, also in the couch. When both awoke, hours later, Kagome made tea and told Rin everything that had happened with Kikyo.

- That stupid cow… she's still the same…

- She hasn't changed a bit. She told me they were staying for two years and then they'd go back…

- Two years? – repeated Rin, surprised.

- Yeah, something about Inuyasha getting a big chance of work here and them getting married here. Isn't that wonderful? – Kagome asked, scornful, as she sipped her tea.

- Marriage? You gotta be kidding me!

- Why? They are engaged so it's normal, isn't it?

- I just don't believe Inuyasha hasn't opened his eyes yet!

- Inuyasha is completely blind by her spells! There's nothing we could do back then and I won't do anything this time to make him wake up!

- Kagome, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it…

- Sure, go ahead.

- Your concern about Inuyasha and Kikyo's return… is simply because of Hiroyuki, isn't it? I mean, you've already passed your "Inuyasha's stage", right?

Kagome didn't answer for a while, the question turning around and spinning once and again in her head. Rin gulped hard as she waited for her friends answer.

- Inuyasha hurt me deeply, by letting himself get trapped on Kikyo's lies. He didn't trust our friendship or in me, and he despised both as if they were nothing more than luggage. He is nothing more than Hiroyuki's father now, to me…

But Rin knew her friend too well. She knew when Kagome was desperately trying to sound composed and fine, or even when she desperately wanted to make a lie come true… like now.  
Kagome's eyes still kept the warm glow that Inuyasha's name pronounced could cause. No matter how hard she tried, he was still inside her heart and her mind…

Hours later, when both friends were caught up in the conversation, Miroku appeared along with Hiroyuki, who quickly jumped into her mother's arms.

- Miroku? How did you…?

- Rin called me after you fell asleep, asking me if I could pick up this little guy.

- Thank you so much… I honestly was in no condition to pick him up.

At the same time, Kagome's phone started ringing and she went to answer it.

- Hello?

- Hello. Is this Kagome Higurashi's residence?

- Yes, who is this? – she asked. She was under the impression she had already heard that voice before.

- It's Kouga, Kouga Nomura. You still remember me? – he said, almost sounding afraid. Kagome recalled the tall blue eyed man from the previous day.

- Quite well, Mr. Kouga. What I don't recall is giving you my phone number…

- Ah, sorry about that… I have my contacts… - he said, trying to sound a bit pretentious.

- Not funny… - she said, trying to hide her laughter.

- Ok, I know. It's weird. That I'm weird is possibly what you're thinking right now about me. I just… I mean I went to the hospital today. Did you get my flowers?

- Yes, I did. They were beautiful… - she said, smiling a little. Kouga must have noticed, because his voice suddenly became full of confidence. At the sofa, Rin raised her eyebrows in surprise, while Miroku listened attentively and tried to keep Hiroyuki from making too much noise.

- Yeah, I was the one who picked them up.

- You?

- Yeah. At the florists shop. – he said, while she laughed. - She said that roses are the best cure for a broken heart…

- Oh, I see. Cupid's medicine didn't work?

- More or less… I believe that I've got the point of the arrow buried deep inside me…

- Such flatteries… you still haven't told me why you're calling at this hour or why and who gave you my number.

- I suppose you're not handing them around frequently, then.

- You suppose correctly. So, who gave it?

- Your peculiar friend, one named Jakotsu, who works at the reception… you know him, right?

Kagome made a mental note to kill Jakotsu next time she saw him.

- Yeah, I know him…

- Right. So I went to the hospital this afternoon and he told me you were not feeling well and you'd gone home with a friend. So I asked him your number so that I could call you and know if you were ok.

- …

- Are you mad? If you are I honestly won't call this number ever again and I'll wait until you give it to me personally.

- What makes you think I'm going to give it to you again?

- … Nothing. But we still have that coffee on waiting so… I'm hoping…

Kagome smiled, honestly and said:

- You are forgiven for today. And you can keep it. After all, it was Jakotsu's fault for giving you my number without asking.

- Really?

- Really. You might need it for our coffee.

- Great! When can it be? Are you free tomorrow? We could go out and have dinner and…

- Kouga…

- Yes?

- You haven't forgotten I'm a single mother, have you?

- No, why?

- Then why are you asking me out for dinner, - Rin took a sharp intake of breath while Miroku looked astonished. Hiroyuki turned to his mother, also listening. – if you know I have a son back at home? We had agreed it was merely a coffee, and you're already…

- Okay! Okay! I give up! Coffee it is…

- Thank you… - she seemed to think for a while, biting her lower lip and then said. – Maybe if you're free, we could have lunch tomorrow…?

There was no answer from the other side and Kagome regretted immediately saying that. Rin and Miroku weren't averting their gaze from her, surprised by her sudden initiative.

- I'M FREE! I'M TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY FREE! There is no one else more free than me! – he shouted, although he seemed too much shocked to answer properly.

- Glad to hear it. – she said, wincing and sighing in relief and trying to hold up the laughter. – Where do we meet?

- I'll pick you up.

- No. I'm not working tomorrow, so I'm staying home. But it's better that we'll meet anywhere else…

- Okay, if you're okay with it. Do you know where the "Rome" is?

- Yes, it's one of my favorites.

- Are you serious? I eat there almost all the time! Why haven't I seen you there?

- Perhaps you didn't notice…

- Impossible. – he said, sure of himself. She blushed.

- I'll ask Tony to reserve us a table. He's the owner and he knows me since I was little. At 12h? – Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

- Fine by me.

- Ok. So, see you tomorrow.

- Sure. I'm looking forward to it!

- Goodnight.

- Goodnight…

Kagome hang up and turned around only to meet her son's curious gaze.

- Mom?

- Yes, dear?

- You're happy. What happened?

Kagome smiled as she picked him up and kissed him.

- Mom got a good phone call from a friend, that's all. What about you? Did you have a good day at school?

- Yeah! We made pottery with clay.

- Don't tell me. Is that why you seem darker than normal?

- I'm _ditry_?

- Dirty. - Kagome corrected patiently as she placed him in the ground. He was getting too heavy for her arms. – You'll need a bath later but for now, why don't you go and play with your toys inside for a while?

- Ok.

Kagome watched him go and then turned to face an awestruck Rin and a grinning Miroku.

- So, our little Kagome has a date…

- Miroku!

- What? You said it yourself…

- Don't start, I barely know him…

- But you're having lunch with him.

- Yes and nothing more than that.

- Is he the one who sent the flowers, this Kouga? – Miroku asked once more, as he grinned.

- How do you…?

- I heard the name and saw the card. Didn't take long… - he said pointing towards the flowers over the table.

- Stupid! You had no right to… well, you shouldn't! – she said, as he gave her a look that clearly said _"They were turned towards me!"_

- Kagome, can you please explain me who is he? How did you meet him? There's no Kouga working at the Shikon, is there? – Rin asked Miroku who answered negatively.

- He's not working at the Shikon. We met yesterday, since he was one of the injured cops I took care of. He's a wolf youkai and very polite.

- And how did he have your number?

- Well, Jakotsu gave it to him. He wanted to know how I was…

- Sure, sure… - laughed Miroku. – After all these years, Kagome Higurashi goes on a date again… you still remember how you do it, right?

- Stop mocking, Miroku! Not everyone is married and is going to have kids! Us, common mortals have to date before finding our soul mate…

After a few moments of talk, Rin and Miroku left and Kagome prepared herself to give bath to Hiroyuki.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys thought? Comment, please!_


	7. An Enjoyable Lunch

_Well, here's the second chapter I promised to post today!_

_Hope you guys send me your comments, if you're still not really mad with me! =)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - An Enjoyable Lunch**

The next day seemed to pass in a blur. Kagome left her son at school early and got back home to do the cleaning the house needed. When it was 11h30 she left home for her lunch with Kouga, which turned out to be exactly what she needed to lift her spirits and make her forget about Inuyasha. She wasn't wearing anything special, only a white shirt, a jeans skirt that hugged her forms graciously and a pair of black shoes. She had even put on makeup, but it was so light it was barely noticeable because in truth she didn't need it.

She learned that Kouga was two years older than her and that he wanted to be a police inspector and was already studying for it. He lived in an apartment downtown with two other wolf youkais named Ginta and Hakaku, also policeman and his friends from the time when he was a little cub. Since they were for other place in the country, living together and splitting expenses was the best way to live in the city.

Kouga was funny, intelligent, mature and pretty forward in his moves. They talked a lot and he was able to put her at ease around him, making her talk to him and somehow, forget her problems for a little while. Kagome merely lifted her barriers back again when he was flirting with her, in what turned out to be quite humorous situations. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time and it felt good to be able to be happy once more.

She ended up telling Kouga about her son, how Hiroyuki had come to be and how Hiroyuki's father didn't knew that he existed, how Kikyo had turned him against her and how she had raised Hiroyuki with help from her mother and friends. Kouga called Inuyasha an "insensible bastard" and a "blind fool" for exchanging Kagome for an "iceberg viper" like Kikyo, as he called her. Kagome laughed at that nickname that fit her opponent perfectly, even without him knowing her.

Kouga had to return to his post at 15h30, after two annoyed calls from his boss and a bunch of messages that Kagome could hear coming in, even in vibration mode. He was reluctant to go, saying that it might be the last time he would see her.

- Don't worry about things like that. You have my phone number so, when you feel like having another lunch or coffee, you're free to call.

- Seriously? – he asked.

- Yes, I had a good time today. I haven't laughed like that in ages and it felt good doing it again.

- If it depended on me, you'd smile and laugh all the time…

Kagome blushed, but sighed and said:

- Kouga, there is something I want to warn you about.

- Say it. Though I probably already know what it is…

- Do you? – she mocked.

He faced her, deadly serious and she gulped hard at the strong look in his bright blue eyes.

- I do. – he said. – You are going to tell me that you're not prepared for a relation, if that's what I want so I'm better if I start looking for someone else. That you'd need time for a relation to happen… that you have a kid from another demon or half demon or whatever…

- Do you read minds?

- No. – he said, smirking. – But I think I might understand how your mind works. Wasn't I right?

- In part, yes.

- Where did I miss?

- Kouga, I have a son so I can't involve myself in a relationship without considering him. Not now, not…

- Don't! – he said, covering her mouth with his hand and still looking at her seriously. – Don't say you can never go into a relation again! You don't know what might happen… and besides, having a kid isn't a problem, at least not for me…

She stared at him, her eyes wide open as he let her go.

After that, they didn't touch that subject anymore and Kouga left. Kagome decided to pay her friend Sango a visit, since it was still early to pick up Hiroyuki from school. She needed someone to talk with and Sango was her best friend and listener.

Sango was making pastries when she arrived at their small residence, a two floors house outside the city. She invited her in as she said:

- I'm baking, so come in and close the door! We have to talk, miss!

Kagome laughed as her friend walked into the kitchen, her protuberant belly making its way amidst the kitchen's mess. She closed the door behind her and followed her friend.

- Need help?

- You can help, if you want. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be on your date… - Sango said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

- I don't know what your husband told you but it wasn't a date! – Kagome said, picking up a spoon and started to place the moisture of chocolate and cream over the small cups in front of her.

- Yeah, right. Then what was it?

- A friend's lunch. I'm sorry if your husband has too much of a "forward" mind to always see me married and with more kids. This reminds me, I have little time, for I'm going to pick Hiroyuki at school after this.

- Do you want me to ask Miroku if he can pick him? – Sango offered, as she washed some of the plates in the sink.

- Your husband is doing the afternoon and night shift, you silly! He told me yesterday when he dropped Hiroyuki at my house, for the third time this week…

- Oh, so that's why he called and said he wasn't coming to dinner… - her friend told her, suddenly looking guilty and rosy.

- What did you think he was doing, then? Singing karaoke? – Kagome said, laughing but stopping quickly as her friend turned to the other side. Sango lowered her eyes, ashamed and Kagome understood quite quickly.

- Oh, no. Not again?

- It wasn't a fight… properly…

- Sango…

- What? I didn't think he was having a double shift today…

- That seems to be your problem… you don't think before you act!

Sango's eyes turned to water as she placed her hands above the sink and turned around.

- You don't understand!

- Oh, no? What is it that I don't understand?

- Miroku is all alone, at that hospital… when I'm there is one thing, but without me… those nurses will eat him alive! I know how they look at him, even when I'm there!

- You have to trust him, you know? If you keep being suspicious of him, even he will get hurt and take drastic measures!

Sango turned around once again, her eyes open and crying:

- What measures?

- I don't know! – Kagome said exasperated. She hated seeing Sango crying and knew that it was all her hormones fault! – But you have to trust him, Sango! He loves you!

- That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who is big and round and fat and ugly and pregnant!

Kagome smiled sadly and said softly:

- I know, but I was pregnant, fat and ugly and all that before you were and I was all alone, with no one to love me… you're lucky to have Miroku with you because he loves you deeply, even big and round as you are!

Sango seemed to notice what she had said:

- I'm sorry, Kagome! I'm so sorry! I don't know what… oh, God… I'm such a jerk… I'm a terrible friend…

- It's alrigth, I understand! Hormones…

Sango gave a small smile and said:

- That's what Miroku always says, when I say those stupid things to him…

- See? He loves you so much, Sango. You have to trust him more…

- I know…

- Well, let's turn our attention to your pastries or they'll end up rotten in here…

- You're right. You still have to tell me about your "friend's lunch"… - Sango said as she cleaned away her eyes.

- It was a friend's lunch. You have nothing to imagine…

- And?

- And what?

- How is he? What does he do? How did you guys met?

- Well, - Kagome said, as she placed cherries on top of the pastries – he's 29, so he's two years older than me. He's a policeman and we met not two days ago, when I was sent to the ER, because they needed more stitching hands. He was one of the wounded officers that I treated…

- And you gave him your phone number? Just like that?

Remembering why and how Kouga had attained her phone number made her flinch and Sango noticed this:

- What are you hiding from me, Kagome Higurashi?

- Nothing.

- Don't lie to me!

- Well, I didn't tell Miroku too…

- What is it? – said Sango, making her let go of the unfinished pastries and bringing her to the couch in the living room.

Kagome proceed to tell her about how Kikyo and she had met after 5years apart, along with everything that Kikyo had said, but without telling Sango what the viper had said about her and her deceased brother. She preserved her friend from that, seeing her already so altered because of the hormones.

- That stupid cow!

- I know…

- Miroku didn't tell me she was working there…

- He probably didn't want to upset you. You are, after all, at the end of your pregnancy…

- I know. He often says that stress is no good for me and all that. And how did you manage to…?

- Jakotsu called Rin and she took me home. That's why Jakotsu gave my number to Kouga, when he appeared at the floor, later; he wanted to know if I was ok.

- So kind…

- He is, really. – Kagome said with a small smile, under her friend's soft gaze. – He's kind and funny and mature… he is pretty forward in his moves and always says what he thinks. He called Kikyo an "iceberg viper"!

Sango laughed and Kagome completed her thoughts:

- Kouga is everything a girl could ask for. He's the kind of guy a girl could easily fall for…

- But?

- Hum?

- There's a "but" in the middle of it, isn't there?

- …

- Kagome, don't you think it's already time to be happy? I mean, you've already suffered enough. You've went through pregnancy and motherhood all alone, but I think it's already time you have a male presence beside you… and Hiroyuki needs that too.

- I know but… I'm not ready. I'm still not ready…

Sango eyed her suspiciously and calmly said:

- You're still in love with Inuyasha.

As usual, Sango knew her too well. There was nothing that she could hide from her best friend, because somehow she always seemed to be able to draw it from her. Kagome jerked away from her, turning around and saying:

- Look at the time! I have to pick Hiroyuki at school!

- Kagome! – Sango said, imperatively. Kagome stopped, her back still turned against her friend. – You can't run forever…

- I know! – she said, trembling. – I know I can't!

- You have to forget him… he's with Kikyo now… he left us… he left _you_… - Sango said in a more soothing voice.

There was a soft sob, from Kagome's direction and Sango looked surprised as her friend turned around, an anguish expression in her face and said softly:

- I know… but what do I do with my heart? – she said, as new sobs rocked her body and fresh fat tears descended from her chocolate orbs. – How do I make him love anyone else? How?

Sango opened her arms and Kagome walked in their direction, as she sobbed into Sango's chest and her friend's arms locked themselves behind her back.

- Oh, honey… I'm so sorry… I really am… but you have to forget, Kagome… you have to try… - muttered Sango as Kagome wept her soul out, something she hadn't done in years now.

Kagome left Sango's house a few hours after, to pick up Hiroyuki at school.  
The garden in front of the school was full of children, both demons and humans playing together. Here and there, there were also half-demons playing too. Kagome smiled as she saw a familiar silver haired hanyou jumping and doing a mortal above other kids that laughed, awed and clapped enthusiastically at his acrobatics.

- Hiroyuki! – she called, her voice in a low tune that she knew he would easily hear. As she expected, a pair of silver ears at the top of his head turned in her direction as a pair of golden globes opened in recognition.

- Mom! – he shouted, jumping in her direction as Kagome opened her arms and her smile. Shortly after, he was clasped against her, holding her tightly as Kagome giggled when she felt his little nose sniffing her neck and her all over, making sure she was his real mother, not some kind of imitation.

- Hello, dear.

- Hi, mom! Did you see me? Did you?

- What, you making that awesome mortal?

- Yeah! I did two, today. I'm the best in class in acrobatics!

- Of course you are! – she said, smiling at him. – Mom was the best gymnast in her class when she was at school.

- Really? – he said, sounding amazed.

- Yeah. One day I'll show you some tricks, if my back allows me.

- Promise?

- Promise. Are you ready to go?

- I'll pick up my bag. – he said, disappearing inside the school.

Kagome waited for him to return, as she looked around; there were more and more couples arriving to pick up their children and she almost missed when her son shouted her name.

- How was your day, mom?

- It was good. – she said, while walking towards the car. Hiroyuki was carrying his bag on his back and listening attentively to what she said. – Mom had lunch with a friend, you know?

- Was he a wolf?

- How'd you know? – she asked surprised. Hiroyuki sniffed in her direction and she smirked. – Oh, I forgot about your nose!

- So? Was he a wolf, mom?

- Yes, he was.

- Was he nice?

- Yes, he was.

- Did you kiss?

- What? – asked Kagome, surprised. – Where did that come from?

- People who like each other kiss. – he said, as if it was a matter of fact. Kagome couldn't help but smile. – That's what we do, mom.

- Oh, right. And no, we didn't kiss.

- Why?

- Well, because that's something I only do with a person that I like very much. Like you.

- Oh… mom?

- What?

- Can we go get ice cream?

- Ice cream? Today? But it's cold…

- Please!- he asked, making those adorable puppy eyes that Kagome knew were just like hers.

- Okay. – she said, smiling. – But just one and then we'll get home.

- In a cone! Two balls.

- One. – Kagome said as she placed his school bag in the car and closed it.

- Two!

- One.

- Two!

- Okay then. If you want two balls, it has to be in a cup. And you get to eat your vegetables later!

- … Promise. – he said, deadly serious but a bit disappointed to have to be in a cup.

They walked into the selling man and Kagome asked for two ice creams, with two balls each. Hiroyuki grabbed his and waited for his mother to follow him into the nearest available bench. Under Kagome's playful eye, he ate his ice cream at a surprising speed and asked to go play in the swings. Kagome allowed and watched him go, happily jumping into the other kids direction.

After watching him for a few moments, Kagome turned around to watch the park. Still looked the same; the same old trees and flowers, the same old slide, where she remembered to have played in too. There were young couples sitting in the nearby branches, some playing with their kids, others simply hanging with each other's and flirting and kissing…

And still, the park looked like he had changed, as if there was something missing. She sighed. Sango was right, she needed to forget Inuyasha. That was the reason she felt like the park was different: that was the park where they used to hang around when they were younger, where they had their most philosophical conversations as friends. Looking back, this was also the place where she had properly spoken to him and where they had parted their ways…

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Please, tell me your honest opinions! _

_See you next chapter!_


	8. Going Back In Time

_Hello everyone!_

_Wow, I'm really surprised by the amount of reviews and alerts this story has so far. And the numbers just keep increasing!_

_Thank you so much for your support, guys! Without you, none of this would be possible! Thank you!_

_So, here's another chapter of this beloved story of mine. Inuyasha is almost stepping in! You guys will just have to wait... 2more chapters!_

_ Comments and critics, as always, are welcomed!_

_Enjoy_

_P.S - By the way, I received a comment on one of my stories that asked me to place "" whenever my characters talk. I can't promise I won't forget to place them, but I'll do my best!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Going Back In Time...**

**Flasback**

_It was nearly Summer, and graduation was a few weeks away, when Kagome finally decided that she had enough of Kikyo's lies. She had called Inuyasha out to talk to him and, although he seemed reluctant in appearing at the phone, he met her on the same bench they used to occupy, when they came to this park: the one that was turned on to the lake and that was a little bit deeper inside the park. It was necessary to walk a little bit into the trees to finally arrive at the lake and their benches. _

_When he arrived, Kagome was already there sited, still dressed in the same clothes she had attended school and with her bag of books near her._

_"- Hey… "- she said, half smiling. He nodded with his head and stood beside her, looking at the lake. _

_"- Aren't you going to sit down?"_

_"- No. Kikyo's waiting for me, so…"_

_"- Oh… I see. She came with you…"_

_"- She's at the car…"_

_"- Checking if you're actually coming back, is she? Well, she does have to care about her property…"_

_Inuyasha stayed in silent and that angered her the most. _

_"- So, what do you have to say to me?"_

_"- I was hoping we could talk like before…"_

_"- I'm here, aren't I?"_

_"- Yes. In presence." – she said simply and making him look at her. – "What's wrong with you, Yasha?"_

_"- Nothing is wrong with me."_

_"- Then care to explain to me why aren't you hanging with us anymore? What happened? Did we do something to hurt you?"_

_"- I have a girlfriend now, Kagome…" - he said, looking away._

_"- And can't your girlfriend hang with you and with your friends? Because I think we're still friends…"_

_"- You don't accept her. You don't like having her around and she feels like a horrible person…"_

_"- That doesn't mean she can't let you go away from her side for a few minutes... she's taking you away from us…"_

_"- Don't talk about her like that!" – Inuyasha said, angry. – "She's doing nothing of the sort! You guys are the ones pushing me away!"_

_"- We?" – Kagome asked, shocked._

_"- Yes, you! You all! Always talking bad about her, lying to me about her..."_

_"- She's the one who's lying, and keeping you away from us! You can't possibly believe all she says to you!"_

_"- Then who am I going to believe then, Kagome? In you?" – he asked, sarcastically._

_Kagome looked shocked. What was he saying?_

_"- Is there anything more you want to talk about? She's waiting for me so…" - he said, turning around to leave._

_"- Yes. Yes, there is." – she said, gulping hard and raising herself up. He stopped a few feet away from her, still not facing her. – "What do you mean "you can't trust me"? Aren't we best friends? Don't you trust me anymore?"_

_"- Best friends?" – he said, sarcastically and angry. –"You still think you can delude me?"_

_"- What?" – she said, trying to contain her anger._

_"- Yes. You have been lying to me but I'm not falling for your crap anymore. Kikyo heard you talking in the bathroom. About how insignificant hanyous are."_

_"- What? That's a lie! I never…"_

_"- Kikyo heard you, a couple of days ago."_

_"- She's lying! Who are you going to believ…?"_

_"- Please! Stop, you're pathetic!" – he said, interrupting her and looking deeply hurt. – "How can you still call me your best friend… you were the one lying to me all the time!"_

_Kagome stumbled backwards and stared at him, shocked._

_"- What are you saying? Can you really believe what you're saying? Inuyasha…"_

_"- Stop with your lies! I know what you really think about me, Kikyo told me everything… of course, it figures that Miroku and Sango would stick by your side, but Sesshomaru, defending you? That's a laugh! What did you do? You have to tell me… perhaps I don't have what it takes to seduce him but I…"_

_There was a loud slap echoing in the surroundings, as Kagome's hand collided strongly with Inuyasha's face. Tears were pouring down her face, silently as she stared in shock at what she had done and at what he had said._

_"- I can't believe you… you're not the Inuyasha I knew…" - she said as she removed her hand away from his face. – "If you don't believe that I accept you and like you as a half demon, then why did you come? To mock me? To make me suffer even more?"_

_"- You, suffering?" – he said, sounding surprised but still mocking her. _

_"- SHUT UP! I don't want to hear another word… you've hurt me more than anyone could have… you almost called me a hooker… a hooker!"_

_Inuyasha seemed to have lost all ability to talk. He simply stared at her, expressionless._

_"- How could you… how could you? I supported you in everything you needed, I was there when you needed a friend the most…I never asked for anything in return and now you doubt me? Just because some stupid bitch comes and is jealous of our friendship?"_

_"- Don't call her…"_

_"- I CALL HER WHATEVER I WANT!" – Kagome shouted, losing it. She was now crying hysterically and Inuyasha even flinched from her rage._

_Kagome struggled to let her emotions out right. There was nothing else besides rage and fury inside her, most of all because of lies that were visible to everyone but to him. _

_"- You were my best friend… I thought we were friends…"_

_"- Friends don't despise hanyous! Friends don't lie!" – he accused._

_"- I DON'T DESPISE YOU!" – she shouted, losing it. – "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

_Inuyasha seemed at loss for words, his gaze fixed on hers, as if trying to decipher if what she was saying was the truth._

_"- But since you're so self conscious of what Kikyo tells you, then why are you here? Why don't you just accept what she says and leave? Seems you trust her more than any of us…"_

_"- You… you love me?" – he asked, seeming dumbfound._

_"- Oh, but don't mind me!" – she said, mocking and laughing hysterically as she continued to cry. – "I'm not expecting any ring or a necklace of rubies just because I said that, ok? I set myself for nothing! Because no matter how I try, how I support you, it's always her that you run to…"_

_"- You said you love me…" - he said, walking one step closer to her._

_"- DON'T COME NEAR ME!"_

_He stopped, suddenly looking afraid._

_"- Unforgivable… tell me, Inuyasha, how much time have I spent beside you, helping you with your studies, listening to your complains, keeping you company during your moonless nights when you felt the most alone and vulnerable person in the world…?" – she asked him, tears in her eyes and between sobs as he stared at her - "I was there whether you needed me or not… all I ever asked was for your friendship, as I knew I would never have anything more… and now this viper appears and, though I support your romance even if I'm suffering… the only thing I have left from you is the friendship I took for granted… for safe and for sure…that I believed it wouldn't ever wither… the only thing that connects me to you and she also wants to cut it… everything because she's afraid I'll snatch you and your precious fortune from her grasp! Well, you can both GO TO HELL!"_

_"- Kagome…"_

_"- DON'T SAY MY NAME!" – she shouted. – "DON'T EVER SAY MY NAME AGAIN! YOU DOUBTED ME! YOU QUESTIONED A TRULY HONEST FRIENDSHIP BY BELIEVING IN SOMETHING YOUR GIRLFRIEND MADE UP! SOMETHING I WOULD NEVER SAY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

_Inuyasha moved forward, suddenly looking afraid as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself enough to get away from there._

_"- Kagome… please… wait… let's talk…"_

_"- NO! Don't wanna hear you. Don't wanna see you anymore…" - she said, opening her eyes and letting the tears escape her eyes once again. – "Falling in love with you was a big mistake… but trusting you and befriending you, was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life!"_

_Her third big mistake was when she gained courage to walk in his direction and, placing one hand in his neck and lifting herself up on her feet, she pulled his head in her direction and grasped his stunned lips into a mind blowing kiss, that surrendered him to her completely. Inuyasha was so surprised by her actions that, when he started responding to the kiss she stepped back. Eyeing her with questions in his eyes, Kagome answered calmly but still coldly:_

_"- Did that seem like hating a hanyou to you?"_

_He moved forward once more and she turned around, passing on the other side of the bench and grasping her bag and her coat. She didn't even bother to clean the tears, for she knew more were coming. She knew that Inuyasha was fast enough to stop her but she hoped he wouldn't do it._

_"- Goodbye Inuyasha. Take Kikyo, get married, have lots of babies and forget I ever existed. I'm already starting to forget I ever met you…"_

_"- Kagome… please…"_

_"- Don't ever come near me." – she threatened, already starting to leave but turning around one last time to glance at him. Somehow he seemed like he was hurting but she couldn't care less. – "Stay away from me! Now I'm the one that doesn't want you near anymore. Whatever there was once between us is over for good…"_

_He hadn't followed and she hadn't bothered to look back to see if he would do it. When she got out of the tree limit, she saw Kikyo coming in her direction. Determined to ignore her, Kagome lowered her eyes so that the other wouldn't see she had been crying. Kikyo stopped in front of her, making her stop too._

_"- Where's Inuyasha?"_

_"- He's not in my pocket…" - she said gristly and trying to walk by._

_"- Oh, my! So harsh! What happened…? You guys fought? What happened to that strong friendship you both had…?"_

_Kikyo didn't end her phrase because Kagome lifted her eyes and she flinched from the rage that her eyes were sending in her direction._

_"- I would shut up if I were you, Kikyo. I'm not in a good mood right now…"_

_Kagome continued walking forward, surpassing her and was almost disappearing when Kikyo shouted:_

_"- It's better this way, Kagome. You had no chance from the beginning, you know? You're too much… plain…"_

_Kagome turned around and smirked:_

_"- I'd rather stay plain than playing foul and being a whore like you are! You already have Inuyasha and his fortune… NOW STAY AWAY FROM ME OR THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO TELL INUYASHA I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE YOUR FACE!..."_

**End Of Flasback**_  
_

Kagome sighed. From that day onwards, Inuyasha hadn't approached her and Kikyo was even wise enough to stay out of her field of vision. Her friends had asked and she had ended up telling them what had happened between the two of them. She was grateful that they sided with her but that didn't diminished her sadness. After graduation ball, Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone, leaving her and…

Looking around and awakening from her slumber, Kagome saw that Hiroyuki was not in the slide. She got up, panicking and started calling for him:

"- Hiroyuki! Hiroyuki!"

She searched him all around but none of the children playing in the swings or the slide had silver hair or dog ears. Suddenly, from behind the nearby bush, a small boy, smiling and grinning jumped in her direction, scaring her:

" - Gotcha mom!"

Kagome turned around, angry and shouted at him:

"- What were you thinking? I was worried!"

"- Sorry, mom…" - he said, scared, sad and worried. He had never seen his mother so angry.

"- What if someone took you away, huh? What if you disappeared? What would I do…?" – she said, her tune of voice lowering itself until she was on the verge of tears.

Hiroyuki quickly got up and placed his arms around her neck, as Kagome clasped him to her chest, while letting a few tears slide.

"- Don't cry, mom. I said I'm sorry..."

"- … Don't do that again!"

"- Okay."

"- Don't leave me…" - she told him, as he instinctively hugged her closer.

When they parted, Hiroyuki told her serious and tilting his head, though he had an expression like his mother had said the hugest mistake ever:

"- I'll never leave you, mom. Even when I'm older! I'll always take you with me…"

"- You promise?" – asked Kagome, a little childishly and smiling a little.

"- Promise." – he said, caressing her face.

It was Kagome's turn to hug him.

"- I love you…"

"- Love you too, mom… Can we go home, now? I'm tired…"

"- Okay. Let's go home."

* * *

_Well, what is your opinion, guys? _

_Comment Please!_


	9. Clarifying Things Between Two Lovers

_Hello everyone! (Or at least anyone that is still reading this story!)_

_I can't even try to explain how deeply sorry I am for making you wait for so long. Some of you might perhaps think I'm dead so... well, I'm not!_

_Long story short: I was about to publish this chapter in December but my grandmother had a stroke right before the New Year's Eve, at the 28th so my life completely turned 360º! Since I'm the one who is studying to be a nurse... guess who's taking care of her now?_

_I'm not complaining because at the same time it's training and a pleasure. I simply wanted you guys to understand why I couldn't post it before: I have university classes to attend to and my grandmother to take care of. My social life has been turned almost to 0! So, once again, I'm really, really sorry!_

_This is a brand new chapter of this story. To those of you who keep asking for Inuyasha's appearance, I have to say that... next chapter things start to head that way!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Clarifying Things Between Two Lovers...**

Kagome was making the final arrangements for her dinner when her doorbell ring. She opened it up and found out Rin was the one at her door.

"- Hey. How are you?"

"- I'm fine. And you?"

"- I'm fine too. I came to check in on you…"

"- You mean you want details on my lunch." – Kagome said after closing the door, while leading her friend to the living room.

"- Well… yes, I do! By the way, where's Hiro?"

"- Oh, he's downstairs at the neighbors. They invited him to dinner today. Have you had dinner, yet?"

"- Yes, I did. Actually I was hoping I could talk to you about it…"

"- Really?" – Kagome said, as she brought the tray with her food on and sat near her friend. –" Do you mind if I eat? I'm starving…"

"- No, it's ok. Just tell me about your date first and I'll tell you about my dinner after."

Kagome told Rin about how Kouga had been nice, the funny situations they got into when he tried to make a move on her and how she had felt good, in his presence. She also told her friend about her visit to Sango and how her son seemed curious about Kouga too.

"- That's pretty much it. Now, about you… what did that dinner had that you have to talk with me?"

"- I had dinner with Sesshomaru."

"- What? But… weren't you guys angry?"

"- We are. I mean, I… oh, God! I just don't know anymore…"

"- Well then, start explaining by the beginning. Why did you two had dinner?"

"- Ok. So what you told me about Kikyo and Inuyasha, I wanted to confirm it and I called Sesshomaru to know if he knew anything about that matter. He said he did but that there was something else he wanted to tell me as well, so we ended up having dinner."

"- And?"

"- Remember when you told me they were getting married? And I almost couldn't believe what I heard?"

"- Yes, what about it?"

"- Well, it turns out that our dear friend Kikyo is still the same. She's still lying." - Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"- Lying? About what?" – asked Kagome, taking a sip from her water.

"- Her engagement. According to Sesshomaru they haven't been engaged not once, since they left. They simply are together, nothing more. And they don't seem pretty much happy, according to him…"

"- Are you sure? She wasn't wearing any ring but…"

"- I'm positive. Sesshomaru explained that to me… along with other things." – Rin said, giving her a knowing look.

"- … Oh! He told you about me and Inuyasha, didn't he?"

"- Yes. That the reason why you became pregnant is because you are his… his rightful mate. But he also explained other things… about himself…" - said Rin, blushing.

Kagome's face turned into a surprised and anxious one.

"- He didn't…"

"- He did."

"- Oh my God! Already? I thought he would take more time to tell you! What did he say?"

"- He told me about the whole mating thing. And about me."

"- And…?"

"- … He asked me out… for a real date, this time…" - Rin said, blushing.

"- YES! Oh, God, yes! At least one of the brothers is mentally able to solve his mistakes…"

"- Kagome, that doesn't mean I've forgiven him and that everything, is going to be ok…"

"- Huh? Why?"

"- I know he wanted to give me the choice… but… I still wanted him to be honest with me in the first place. Doesn't he know he can trust me?"

Kagome smiled.

"- You know he does. He just didn't want to put pressure on you. The last time he was here, he was pretty drunk."

"- Sesshomaru, drunk? Oh, come on! Don't mock me!"

"- It's the truth, it was two nights ago. He was pretty bad shaped and he even slept in this couch."

"- Are you saying he…? But why?"

"- He saw you and Bankotsu having dinner together."

"- Oh… wait a minute. Bankotsu and I had dinner at my house!"

"- Yeah, I know. He climbed to the veranda…"

"- What? He's crazy! He could have fallen!"

"- He did fall. Apparently, that was what awoke him from his stupor."

"- He didn't seem hurt…" – she said, concerned. Kagome scowled.

"- Rin, he's a full fledge demon…"

"- Oh, right…"

"- He was pretty beaten up, you know? Psychologically speaking. He really believed you'd chosen Bankotsu and that there was nothing he could do if his rightful mate chooses not to accept him. He would have to be present in your life, but he'd do it only as a friend. Nothing more."

"- He told me… he told me he knew since college."

"- He told me that too. And that he believes he is too old for you and that you deserve a chance to be happy… until you finally found the person with whom you intend to share your life with. He didn't wanted to be that person, simply because he told you both of you were meant to be mates. And even if he was in love with you and you were his rightful mate, if you'd refuse him, he would have to accept your decision. That's why he didn't tell you. He wanted you…"

"- To be free. I know… free to chose and free to love… the only thing I don't get is why? I mean, I've loved him practically all these years and he always kept pushing me away. If I had already assumed I was in love with him, then why did he still push me?"

"- Dog demons mate for life. I'd already heard Inuyasha say that, once. When you both mate, your life expands and you'll live till your mate dies. When he does, they say you'd follow after. You'd never be able to be with no one else, I mean, as in love and in… you know… you wouldn't be able to betray your mate. You're his and he is yours. Can you see that he didn't push you away on purpose? He didn't want you to choose that kind of life, without knowing what was the other choice…"

Rin stayed silent. Kagome drink up what was left of her drink, finished eating and placed the tray on the table.

"- You were the one who told him to do this, right?" – asked the young gynecologist.

"- Do what?"

"- Tell me. Explain everything to me…"

"- He loves you, Rin…" - Kagome said with a smile. –" After that day, when he saw you and Bankotsu he really believed he had lost you. So I told him that he wouldn't lose you until you made your choice… which implied that you would have to be sure of what you were choosing…"

"- This implied he had to explain it all to me. Fair enough."

Kagome smiled, when she saw Rin's features get a little more animated.

"- So… are you going to…?"

"- What?"

"- Are you going out with him or not?"

"- …"

"- You're worried."

"- Yeah. Actually, I haven't been in a date like this in a long time…"

"- What do you mean?" – Kagome said, now completely confused.

"- Well… Bankotsu and I have broken up a few months ago…" - Rin confessed, her eyes on the floor.

"- WHAT? RIN NAGASAKI!" – shouted Kagome, jerking from her seat and pacing in front of her.

"- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"- Why haven't you told me anything?"

"- You have enough problems already and you were excited about Sango's twins too…"

"- Are you telling me that you haven't been with him in THE LAST MONTH!"

"- Months. Actually, is more like 6 months…"

"- RIN!"

"- Sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me. I am fine. We found out we're better as friends than as a couple…"

"- You should have told me! And Sesshomaru believes that…"

She paused and looked at Rin, her eyes open wide:

"- Rin Nagasaki, does Sesshomaru knows about this?"

"- No."

"- And why haven't you told him yet?"

"- I was going to …"

"- But?"

"- I wanted him to suffer a little, just like I suffered." – she said, with a cute pout on her face.

"- So, the other day… that was not a romantic dinner?"

"- Hey, we may have broken up but Bankotsu is still my best friend, ok? If Sesshomaru wants me, then he'll have to live with that… it's his own fault for spying on me…"

"- You're the worst! You said you were fine with him!"

"- I lied, sorry."

Kagome looked at her and couldn't help but grin.

"- You're forgiven, of course. I can't stay angry at you…"

"Thanks, - Rin said – and I'm sorry I hadn't called you all those days. I needed time…"

"- It's alright. But now what are you going to do with Sesshomaru? You said you haven't forgiven him…"

"- And I haven't. If he wants my forgiveness, he will have to work hard and prove me."

"- But you'll forgive him eventually, won't you?"

"- That's not a condition, you know? I'm not sure if I will… Now, returning to our prior business…"

"- What?"

"- About Kikyo and Inuyasha…"

"- Oh, that!"

"- Anyway, Sesshomaru talked to Inuyasha about Kikyo and he said that he hasn't asked her in anything, except when she became his girlfriend. Still, he didn't say if he wanted to marry her or not…"

"- That's not my concern. I just want to know if they are moving in permanently…"

"- Well, that he couldn't tell me for sure but he's going to keep watch on him. Let's see what he's going to do next…"

Rin left after a few minutes and Kagome went to thank her neighbors and pick Hiroyuki up. After putting him to sleep, she sat thinking about what Rin had said.

Two days later, after dinner, Rin appeared at Kagome's house and left her friend speechless. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress, that ended above her knee and that hugged her forms perfectly. She was wearing black high heels and a silver necklace and small earrings; with her black hair in a lose ponytail, pulled to the left, leaving her other shoulder exposed and soft make up that merely accented her eyes. In her hands she had a red clutch.

"So, - she asked from the door, when her friend opened the door – how do I look?"

Kagome stared in shock at her friend and said:

"- Astounding! You're beautiful!"

"- Isn't it too much?"

"- Too much? My dear, if all it took for you to be this sexy was for Sesshomaru to ask you out, I would have kicked his ass much sooner!" – said Kagome, as she let her friend in.

"- Thank you." – Rin said, giggling as Hiroyuki came from the kitchen running.

"- Aunt Rin! You look biautiful!"

"- Thank you dear."

"- Is Aunt Rin going out?"

"- Yes she is, dear."

"- Can I go with her?" – he asked, his eyes glimmering.

"- You're already on your pajamas and tomorrow you have school. Besides, aunt Rin isn't going alone…"

"- Then who's going with her?" – he asked, confused. –" You're in pajamas too, mom…"

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Hiroyuki jumped excitedly even before it was open:

"- Uncle Sesshomaru!"

"- Kagome… I'm nervous…" - Rin said, puling Kagome to the kitchen, as Hiroyuki opened the door.

"- Don't be silly! Remember that he is trying to make you forgive him so don't be too harsh…"

"- Yeah, right."

Sesshomaru walked in the house, Hiroyuki in his arms, and directed himself to the kitchen.

"- What do you mean aunt Rin is going with you?" – they heard Hiroyuki ask.

"- We are having dinner together, me and her."

"- Then why is she all dressed up and beautiful? She's different from when she comes here and has dinner with you…"

Sesshomaru stole a glance at Rin as he arrived at the kitchen, and at that time forgot to speak and breathe at the same time. They both stood eyeing each other and even Kagome could feel the room igniting between their gazes. Clearing her throat, she made them snap back to reality, as Rin blushed and Sesshomaru turned around to face her:

"- Oh, hello Kagome."

"- Hello Sesshomaru. Nice seeing you so charmed up by Rin but, unless you want to take my kid to dinner too, I'd suggest you'd give him to me and get going. You don't seem to be the type who is very patient and, as much as I'd love to see both you and Rin getting together, I don't want anything improper in my living room."

"- Kagome!" – Rin said, embarrassed.

"- That's true. We might end up doing things that are non-childish today…" - muttered Sesshomaru, completely lost from the world as his eyes took in Rin's figure.

It wasn't loud but the girls heard it, and Rin blushed once more. Unfortunately, Hiroyuki heard it too.

"- What are "non-childish" things, mom?" – he said, deciding that probably his mother would answer him better than his uncle, who seemed to be paying attention solely on his aunt Rin.

Sesshomaru quickly glanced her apologizing and she hold her arms out for Hiroyuki to climb to her, to which he quickly complied.

"- It's things that grown up do, sweetheart. Now, I believe it's enough of questions today and it's time that you go to your bed."

"- Yes, you're right. We're also going, aren't we?" – Rin asked, while turning a smile to Sesshomaru.

"- Whenever you're ready…"

"- Well, then… I see you tomorrow, Kagome…" - they said, after exiting. –" Goodbye Hiro…"

"- Bye! Bye uncle Sesshomaru!"

"- See you both tomorrow." – said Kagome, while closing the door. –" Have fun!"

When they disappeared, Kagome turned to Hiroyuki in her arms and asked him:

"- Did you brush your fangs?"

"- Yes."

"- All of them?"

"- All of them! Two times!" – he said, showing with his finger what he meant.

"- That's my boy! Now, off to bed."

"- Oh, mom… can't we see a movie? I'm not sleepy yet…"

"- A movie?"

"- Yeah, a DVD…"

"- You have school tomorrow…" - Kagome said, arching a brow.

"- I'll get up. Please…"

"- …"

"- You chose!" – he said, earning a smile from her. He sounded sure that that would make her comply.

"- … Okay, then… But just one movie! And you can choose, ok? I don't mind…"

"- Yeah!"

As Hiroyuki searched for the movie, Kagome picked up the cushions, replacing them better on her sofa, and waited for him to choose. Once he had chosen, he gave her the DVD; Kagome started it and joined him at the sofa. It was the "The Lion King" and Kagome eyed him smirking; he knew that "Lion King" was Kagome's favorite Disney movie, therefore her soft spot. They ended up singing all the songs and laughing with the same old jokes. When Kagome put him to sleep, Hiroyuki asked her:

"- Are you happier now, mom?"

"- … Yes, I'm better now. Sleep now." – she said, smiling at him.

"- Goodnight, mom."

"- Night, sweetie. I love you…"

"- Love you too…"

* * *

_So I hope this has made up for all the time you guys have been waiting. Once again, I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner but one never knows how many turns our lives can take!_

_Thank you so much for reading this and for not having given up on this story!_

_Reviews will be most welcomed! See you guys next chapter!_

_P.S - And it will come out sooner than you can expect it! It's a promise!_


	10. Fast Forwards

_Hello everyone!  
_

_I'm really sorry for making you all wait for so long.  
_

_First, I want to thank all of you who were so kind into wishing me well, about my grandmother's problem. _

_I'm pleased to say that, although slowly, she is stadily recovering within her own limitations. =) _

_Her most recent process, after having been through a convulsive crisis that got us thinking she wouldn't make it, is the ability of eating trough her mouth, once again. _

_For her and for us, her victory is everyday we can keep her with us as healthy as possible.  
_

_So, this is a brand new chapter that I hope will get you guys into the spirit of it again; those of you who keep asking for Inuyasha's appearance, I have to say that... you're almost getting your wish!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Just so everybody knows, Inuyasha and company aren't my property; if it were, there would be a lot more chapters after the series conclusion! =) This story, however, is for all of you to enjoy and mine to own! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Fast Forward**

The following days seemed to pass in a blur.

Kagome had more work at every passing day and Kikyo took every chance to mess with her work: she pissed her off, messed with her charts and even tried to change twice the medication she was preparing for a patient. Her co-workers started noticing her behavior and stood by Kagome's side. Jakotsu even started an alert for Kikyo's presence: whenever he shouted "Iceberg!" Kagome and the other nurses would know that she was coming. Kikyo understood quite quickly what was happening and what the name meant. Of course that being unable to prove it only made her rage spike up.

Kanna came to Kagome, one day, telling her that Kikyo had been asking questions, hoping to know who Kagome's friends were at the hospital. She had even tried to turn Kanna's opinion on Kagome, but the orthopedist had been smarter. Byakuya also told her that Kikyo had been talking badly about Kagome in the doctor's room once, when she had gone there to deliver some charts and after she had gotten out.

"- Don't worry about that one!" – said Byakuya, reassuring her. –" She talks about you but doesn't do much on her own work. Jinenji even complained to me that she spends her days wondering in the corridors… we all know you, Kagome and we know what you can do and what you've done till today, so don't worry!"

Miroku even told Kagome, amidst one of the dinners in her house, that Kikyo avoided him as much as possible. It seemed that she didn't want to meet with any other person that had seen what she could do in the past and that could easily tell the truth.

It had been three weeks since Sesshomaru and Rin had gone out to dinner, and they had ended up becoming betrothed after those three weeks. Rin had come to Kagome's house on the same day, after lunch, jumping and squealing saying that she had already forgiven him and they were engaged. They were getting married in a few months, since Sesshomaru wanted it to be as soon as possible.

"- Figures… - Kagome had sighed. –" But, how did you forgive him that easily? What did he do, Rin?"

"- Everything, Kagome. We had dates and dinners, we went dancing and on walks and he was honest and open and romantic and… well, when I wake up this morning in his arms I felt… like I could do it every day!"

"- Forgive him?" – Kagome mocked.

"- Live with him, silly! He fills me up, Kagome…"

"- My, my… just a few days and the girl's already betrothed! You have luck, I'll tell you! I didn't even think Sesshomaru would propose right away!"

"- He did it when I woke up today… it was so romantic! I was staring into those eyes and he just said "Marry me"."

"- That sounds more like a command than a question…" - Kagome said, laughing. Sesshomaru would always be Sesshomaru.

Kagome had, of course, been happy for her friends. She too was trying to move forward with her life, after all. She and Kouga had gone in a couple of dates and he had been introduced to her friends, who accepted him completely. Sango told Kagome she believed him to be a little too much know-it-all but nice, and Rin had told her he was hot. Sesshomaru and Miroku both seemed to accept him naturally and, at the frequent dinners Kagome gave at her house, they would quite animatedly discuss politics and laws, whether Miroku was related or not with what Kouga and Sesshomaru were saying.

They weren't in a relationship but Kouga was always telling her that he wasn't in a hurry and that she could take all the time she needed. He was really sweet, supporting her and accompanying her when she needed the most. Still, she was afraid of moving into a relation with him. Kouga hadn't met Hiroyuki as her potential boyfriend, merely as a friend had they exchanged greetings, and that for Kagome was the most impeditive condition. She doubted he would react nicely and so she was pushing the meeting till later.

She hadn't heard of Inuyasha from any of her friends. Sesshomaru merely told her he was working and that, for his pleasure, things between him and Kikyo were very strained: Inuyasha arrived home later and later because of work, as he claimed, and Kikyo was starting to get more and more demanding.

"- She's afraid you'll stole him, Kagome… "- had laughed Miroku, one day.

"- Well, she can be relaxed about that. She can keep him locked in a closet or a cellar because I have no intention of doing so!"

However, if there was one thing Kagome hadn't been good at for a long time was at lying. Her friends noticed that whenever Inuyasha's name came up, her eyes would shine differently and she would remain lost in thoughts for a long time after. When Sesshomaru told them about Kikyo and Inuyasha's strained relation, she even caught herself singing in work the next day.

Deep inside, Kagome knew she had to forget and that was what her head told her to do. Yet, her heart kept on commanding her into dreaming of a possibility that didn't seem that remote, now…

It had been months now, since Inuyasha was back. One night, as Kagome was working the night shift, Jakotsu called her when she appeared at the corridor:

"- Kagome, diva… you'd better pick this call up. It's Sesshomaru."

"- Sesshomaru?" – she said, suddenly becoming worried. Sesshomaru and Rin were staying with Hiroyuki tonight. – "What did he say?"

"- It's about Hiroyuki…"

Kagome almost flew to the telephone.

"- Hello?"

"- Kagome. It's me, Sesshomaru."

"- What happened? Is something wrong with Hiroyuki?"

"- We're with him at the ER, down here."

"- What happened?" – she asked, concerned.

"- You'd better come here, if you can…he seems scared. He felt sick and throw up…"

"- I'm on my way. Stay there."

Jakotsu was looking at her, concerned.

"- What happened?"

"- Hiroyuki is sick. Sesshomaru is with him in the ER right now…"

"- Then you have to go!"

"- I know! Where's Kaede?"

"- Forget Kaede! Just go, I'll tell her!"

"- Where are you going, Kagome?" – asked Kikyo, appearing behind them.

"- None of your business…" - said Kagome, already preparing to leave. –" Jakotsu, please deliver this charts to Ayumi, please. I'll try and be back as soon as possible…"

"- That wouldn't be wise, Kagome. Leaving work in the middle… how unprofessional…"

"- Don't you have a job to do, Kikyo? I've already done mine, so…"

"- Did you?" – said Kikyo, picking up a few charts and tossing them into the fish tank near Jakotsu who, surprised by her actions, didn't caught them in time.

"- No!"

"- Ups! Seems now you still have work to do…"

"- What's going on here?" – asked a concerned voice. It was Kaede.

"- Head nurse…"

"- What happened, Kagome? You seem tense… what are those charts doing in the tank?" – Kaede asked, surprised.

"- Seems like Kagome tripped and got them wet…" - mocked Kikyo.

"- You little… "- started Jakotsu.

"- Are you saying that Kagome tripped over Jakotsu _and_ his desk and let those important charts get soaked? Do you honestly believe what you're saying, _Dr_. Kikyo? I mean, I'm old but not stupid!" – said Kaede, eyeing her suspiciously.

"- Head nurse," - said Kagome quickly and worriedly. –" Hiroyuki is sick and his uncle is here in the emergencies with him… can I...?"

"- Oh God! What people do to escape work…" - said Kikyo, despising her. –" In my time we didn't get time to stop in the middle of a shift…"

"- In your time, Kikyo, dinosaurs weren't able to become pharmaceutics!" – shouted Kagome and making the other flinch in surprise. Jakotsu burst into laughter and Kaede had to hide a smirk. –" If you didn't have time to stop, then what are you doing here standing?"

Kikyo turned around with a "humph!".

"- You say that your child is sick? Then what are you still doing here, dear? Go, now!"

"- But my charts…"

"- I'm sure you'll be able to re-do them again once you're back…"

"- Mrs. Kaede, it was _Dr_. Kikyo that tossed those charts into the fish tank! I saw it all…" - said Jakotsu, looking at Kagome quickly.

"- I'm sure _Dr_. Kikyo would have a pretty nice explanation for us. For now," - said Kaede, turning her attention to Kagome once more. –" you go and find out what happened with your son."

"- You're married, Kagome? Well, I would like to meet the unlucky man someday…" - mocked Kikyo once again. Kagome merely turned around and said:

"- I'm not married, Kikyo."

"- So how…?"

"- I'm a single mother. Now if you'd excuse me…"

With that, Kagome left them running as fast as she could. She entered the ER waiting room and immediately encountered Sesshomaru and Rin, who was weeping silently. Her heat seemed to stop, altogether.

Sesshomaru saw her and waited for her to come near to say:

"- He's stable now, Kagome…"

"- What happened?" – she said, sitting beside Rin.

"- Appendicitis. But he's alright already…"

"- I'm so sorry, Kagome…" - wept Rin –" He was in such pain and I thought he was pulling a prank…"

"- What? Why?"

"- He wasn't eating his vegetables and suddenly he flinched and… well, at first I also thought he was pretending. Then I noticed the change in his smell, he throw up and we came here." – explained Sesshomaru.

"- Did you fill in the charts?"

"- Yes."

"- And did you refer that he's allergic to penicillin…?"

"- I did all that, Kagome. It's not the first time he has to come here, so calm down…"

"- Yes, Kagome. He's stable and you'll get to see him in a few minutes."

"- Was he in pain?"

"- He's stronger than he seems… he merely complained when the doctor started to press his stomach… which reminds me, Kagome…" - said Rin.

But Rin didn't get to end her phrase for a nurse called Kagome's name:

"- Mrs. Kagome Higurashi?"

"- We'll talk later…"

"- Kagome…" - Rin started but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"- Go. We'll talk later."

"- Sesshomaru…" - Rin said in a warning tone.

Kagome paid no mind to their small exchange of glances and followed the nurse until his son.

"- How is he?" – she asked.

"- He's fine. He doesn't seem scared at all but he's still weak…he is receiving antibiotics and sores by IV. He needs a lot of rest… but the doctor will be there in a few minutes to explain to you…"

"- Thank you."

Hiroyuki was laid on his left side, dressed in a hospital garment in one large white bed, his knees flinched upwards, beside other two patients. His eyes, wandering freely through the room around him stopped when he saw his mother and his mouth opened wide in a smile.

"- Mom!" – he said. Kagome could see he wasn't totally fine. Pushing the curtain and closing it around his bed, she noticed the IV in his arm and how pale he seemed.

When Kagome sat near him, Hiroyuki reached for her and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"- Hello, honey. How are you feeling?" – she said

"- Sick and it hurts. I throw up at aunt Rin's … I'm sorry…"

"- It's okay, she's not mad."

"- She's not?"

"- No. She was worried about you."

"- Where is she?"

"- She's outside. Uncle Sesshomaru is with her."

"- They are going to marry!" – he said, grinning. –" Uncle gave her a ring, mom!"

"- He did? She didn't tell me anything! Although he had already proposed…"

"- You see? I was right! Now I'm having two aunts!"

"- Yes, you are. "– said Kagome smiling a little. She lifted her hand and took his temperature. –" No fever…"

"- They said I can't eat for now…"

"- That's true. You won't be very hungry, for they are going to keep you nourished trough here." – she explained, pointing to his arm.

"- The doctor said this happened because I didn't eat enough vegetables."

"- He did?"

"- Yeah, he was really cool, mom! He was really nice and he said that he needed to teach you to teach me to eat my vegetables."

"- Well, seems like you like him a lot. I have to know who he is so I can thank him!"

"- He's been treating me really well! Ah! Look, he's coming."

"- How do you know?" – she asked, smiling.

"- Mom, my nose!" – he said, as if it was obvious. The curtains behind them were pushed aside. –" Ah! Hello again!"

Kagome paid no attention to her son, because she felt him before she even heard him talk. A chill through her spine was the only alert she received before turning around.

"- Kagome?" – said a deep, velvet voice.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Did it match your expectations?_

_Next chapter, they are facing each other for the first time in year. I'll let you guys have a small preview =) Hope you like it!_

_As always, your comments and critics are welcomed!_

_See you guys next chapter!_

**Next Chapter:**

_ "(...) - Mom? – repeated Inuyasha, a frown in his face. He looked at his chart and glanced to Kagome once more. – You're Hiroyuki Higurashi's mother? (...)"_

_"(...) - Hiroyuki never lies. – Kagome said, strongly and proudly. Inuyasha flinched a little. – He learned what lies can do and doesn't do it. He never lies. As did his mother… (...)"_

_"(...) - What happened with Hiroyuki's father? – he asked, looking at her back. He saw her stiffen a little and presumed the worst. He had always been fast in jumping to conclusions, proven as he had believed Kikyo at once, in the past. Suddenly he was feeling angry, very angry. – I'm going to kill him, so just tell me who he is? Did he force you…? (...)_

_"(...) - We're not friends, Inuyasha! – she said, her eyelids closed. When she opened her eyes she could see how he seemed surprised and hurt by her statement. She didn't give him a chance to say anything more and walked into her son's room, without even glancing behind. (...)"_


	11. We're Not Friends

_Hello everyone!_

_I hope I still have people commenting/reading my story!_

_Sorry for the delay of this chapter but too many things happened at once in my life; besides my grandma's recovery, I broke up with my boyfriend, my computer crashed, I finished my school year and couldn't find a way to get the story going._

_Anyway I don't want to keep you guys from the story so, here it is._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA'S CHARACTERS!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - We're Not Friends**_  
_

He was still just as she remembered him, standing in front the hospital bed; a tall young man, still handsome in her opinion, in a white cloak, holding a pile of charts and staring at her, speechless. His deep, piercing golden eyes traveled through her face and Kagome was able to see the surprise they hold in seeing her. He still had the same silver long hair and his small dog ears at the top of his head were turning wild, probably waiting for her to speak to confirm her identity.

"- Inuyasha?" – she was able to say, after the initial shock.

"- It really is you!" – he said, flashing her a huge grin, his ears perked up. –" My God! When I read the chart I couldn't believe it. I even told myself that there should be a mistake somewhere…"

"- What are you doing here?" – she cut him coldly. Hearing his voice was hurting her more than she expected. She wasn't prepared to face him, not yet…

"- Doctor Inuyasha is the one who's treating me, mom!"

"- Mom?" – repeated Inuyasha, a frown in his face. He looked at his chart and glanced at Kagome once again. –" You're Hiroyuki Higurashi's mother?"

"- Yes. Why else would my name be on his chart?"

"- His birth mother?"

"- What do you have to do with it?" – she snapped. She forced herself to take deep breaths to calm down –" Yes, he's my son and I'm his birth mother. Happy now?"

"- Mom? Why are you mad at Doctor Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned around to face her son, without knowing what to say.

"- I…"

"- Well, let's see your temperature, shall we?" – said Inuyasha, walking in front of her, in Hiroyuki's direction.

"- He's got none." – Kagome said quickly, almost afraid that he touched her son. Afraid he would take him away; Hiroyuki was all she had...

"- Do you mind if I check?" – Inuyasha said, sounding a bit coldly.

"- …"

"- Well, then. Thank you."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha examined her son and how happy Hiroyuki seemed in his presence. They talked about trivial things, as Inuyasha asked him what his favorite shows were and what he liked to eat the most. There was a pang in her chest and she turned her eyes away, hoping to distract herself with something, so that she wouldn't be able to hear them so much.

"- Well, then. Hiroyuki, you seem like you're recovering well but now I need to talk with your mother for a while so, can you be a grown up kid and wait here?"

"- Ok. Then she can stay with me, can't she?"

"- Of course. Kagome, if you don't mind…" - Inuyasha said, pointing her to the exit. Kagome turned around to her son.

"- Mom will be back in a second, ok?"

"- Ok. Love you!" – he almost shouted.

"- Love you too." – she smiled and answered, before exiting ahead of Inuyasha.

Once outside she faced the wall as she waited for Inuyasha to speak. When he did, he did it with a caring and soft voice.

"- Kagome…"

"- Spare me to the non-teary reunion." – she cut him, still without facing him. –" Just tell me what's wrong with my son."

"- … I guess you're still upset… I was hoping we could talk as before…"

Kagome turned around, surprised and angry.

"- What did you say? Upset? Talk as before? Are you mocking me?"

"- No, I'm being serious…"

"- I'll show you what serious is. The patient you have just seen in that bed is my son! I'm concerned about him because I'm a mother, his mother. Do you mind getting serious and explain me what is happening with my son?"

Inuyasha was staring at her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"- Oh, you think it's funny?"

"- No. I'm just thinking about how you haven't changed at all… you're still the same impetuously loving Kagome…"

She was taken aback by his statement and remained quiet while he talked:

"- I've returned a few months ago, you know? I've met everyone already but, somehow I didn't seem to ever see you… Miroku even told me to stay away from you and Sesshomaru threatened to kill me if I made you suffer once more…"

"- What…? You've been with Miroku?"

"- And Rin and Sango too. They didn't tell you?" – he said, seeming surprised.

"- No one told me anything."

"- Well, I did ask Sango for your address and phone number…"

"- What?"

"- She never gave them to me. She said it was something only you should give…"

"- And she's right, I'm not properly handing them to everyone, you know?"

"- I figured as much." – he said, smirking. Then his face changed for one of questioning –" Miroku told me you had started a new life… with Hiroyuki's father?"

"- That's not your business…"

"- I'm sorry. It's just that his father's name doesn't appear here and…"

"- I'm a single mother." – Kagome cut him off.

Inuyasha seemed taken aback by this statement and stared at her, trying to figure out if he had heard it wrong.

"- You're… you're a single mother…?"

"- Yes. Of a half-demon as you noticed, isn't it ironical?" – she said, bitterly. She saw his expression change quickly and noticed when he seemed to recall what she was talking about.

"- Kagome…"

"- I believe I told you not to say my name. I know it was a few years ago but I thought you'd still remember. You always had a good memory… for some things…"

"- What am I supposed to call you in front of your child, then?"

"- What you call every other mother that comes to you with their sons. I'm no different. You call them by their surnames, don't you? I'm the same… Miss Higurashi."

"- This is ridiculous…"

"- You bet it is. The whole situation is ridiculous! Mind explaining why you're the one in charge of my son? Noticed my name and decided to check in and play a little prank…"

"- I'm a pediatric."

"… Oh..." – she said, seeming surprised -" Well, seems like you attained what you aimed for. Congratulations."

"- Thank you."

"- … Look, I don't want to seem rude…"

"- No one would say that. Till now you haven't answered any of my questions without snapping!"

"- None of your question got me nearer knowing what happened to my son."

"- Well, let's be practical then, shall we?"

"- I appreciate."

"- Does your husband have…?"

"- Not married… single mother..."- she sighed, once more. He seemed to have trouble in getting that part.

"- Well, does Hiroyuki's father have any kind of antecedents of appendicitis? His chart says he is allergic to penicillin, but does his father have anymore kind of allergies?"

"- … I don't know…"

"- Well, can you ask him?" – said Inuyasha already getting worked up, seeing as she didn't seem to want to cooperate too much.

"- I can't. We don't speak…"

"- Why not?"

"- Look, he's dead, ok?" – she said, shocking him and adverting his gaze. -" Or at least he's dead to me…"

None of them said anything for a while: Kagome remained lost in thoughts as Inuyasha watched her reactions and took his opportunity to eye her carefully. Seemed like forever since the last time he had seen her and she merely seemed more beautiful and mature.

"- Hiroyuki said he didn't know who his father was. That you'd let him meet him someday…"

"- That's true."

"- It is?"

"- Hiroyuki never lies." – Kagome said, strongly and proudly. Inuyasha flinched a little. – "He learned what lies can do and doesn't do it. He never lies. As his mother…"

Inuyasha looked at the hurt expression she had in her face and cursed himself for making her suffer once again.

"- Look, I don't want to be near you more than you want to be near me so can we get a move on this? When can I take my son home?"

"- Well, he will have to go under surgery…"

"- Was there perforation of the pleura?" – she asked, taking him a back a little.

"- Perforation? Ah, right… you wanted to be a nurse…" - he said, his face illuminating itself from the memory. –" Did you…"

"- Dr. Taisho, please…" - she cut him off quickly. He was bringing too much painful memories at once.

His face contorted itself in a disgusted face and even Kagome was surprised in seeing him like this.

"- Kagome, please… don't call me that… Not you too…"

"- Well then, can you finish what you're saying? I'm waiting….

"- There has been no perforation but we still need to remove his appendices, so that we make sure there'll be no future problems…"

"- I see. How much time until his complete recover…?" – she adopted a professional tune, which seemed to displease him greatly.

"- Perhaps a few days here and then two weeks at home. He would need to be watched, though…"

"- I'm a nurse, I believe I can take care of my son, thank you."

"- I know… I mean, of course. I was just saying that he would have to have a observation from a doctor and there are only two choices: he can have that observation here, by coming here, or a doctor can go to your house…"

"- I'll worry about that later. You said he would need a few days here, after the surgery. I'll think about that then."

"- Okay."

"- If that is all, I'm going to return to my son…" - she said turning around. In the same instant, there was a presence behind her and her wrist was caught in one of his hands. She turned around to face him, his face deadly serious centimeters away from her and he almost seemed as if he was… if he was sniffing her?

"- W… wh… what? Is there anything more?"

"- You don't smell strange."

"- Excuse me?" – she said, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"- No! No, don't get me wrong! I mean, you don't smell as if you have another person in your life…"

Kagome stared at him, eyes wide open. She couldn't believe him. He really was _sniffing her_?

"- I'm going back…"

"- Kagome."

"- Don't call me by my name!"

"- What happened with Hiroyuki's father?" – he asked, looking at her back. He saw her stiffen a little and presumed the worst. He had always been fast in jumping to conclusions, proven as he had believed Kikyo at once, in the past. Suddenly he was feeling angry, very angry. –" I'm going to kill him, just tell me who he is? Did he force you…?"

"- What? No!"

"- Don't lie to me!"

"- I'm not lying! How many times do I have to say that I don't lie?" – she shouted, making a young nurse who was coming their direction find shelter in the nearest room. –" He didn't force me nor would I have agreed to it so easily! And you know what? You have nothing to do with that. You disappeared for 5 years and didn't say a word; now you expect me to close my eyes to what happened, forget and erase everything and return to the old times? What do you take me for? I told you that day, Inuyasha. You've hurt me more than anyone ever has! So don't expect to get back in my live so easily as with an "I'm sorry"."

"- Wait!" – he shouted, when she was already turning to leave. –" Please, wait!"

"- What is it now?"

"- Please… let me make things right…"

"- What?"

"- Just… let's go and get a coffee… get out and hang a little as we used to. We have to talk… there is so much to say…"

"-Nothing you have to say can interest me. And I believe that your fiancée wouldn't like it, seeing as she has been trying to destroy my work ever since she started working here. If she knew we were going to have coffee and hang out as before, she probably would kill one of my patients merely to fire me!"

"- Wha… fiancée? What fiancée? I'm not engaged… who are you talking about?"

"- I'm talking about Kikyo, who else?"

"- Kikyo works with you?"

"- What?" – Kagome said, with a smirk. –" She didn't tell you? Poor girl, she must actually be afraid…"

"- What do you mean? Kikyo never told me she worked with you or in your floor… what floor is it, actually?" – he asked, trying to sound uninterested and failing miserably. The glint in his eyes, something she hadn't seen before was betraying him openly. Kagome decided she wouldn't let things go any further than this.

"- It's none of your business. If you want to know, ask your fiancée, though I doubt she will tell you with your marriage so near…"

"- Marri…? Hold on, Kagome…" - he said, following after her who had started to walk away.

"- Let's make one thing clear, okay?" – said Kagome, turning so suddenly he collided with her.

His hands were around her waist in an instant and he had a strange feeling of "déjà vu". She pushed him aside, a little too much quickly than she wanted.

"- And I hope this stay really clear, because we are never going to have this conversation anymore. You've hurt me, in the past, and that is something I haven't and I won't ever forget. But thanks to that, I grew stronger. So now, the only thing I ask of you is that you keep yourself away from me and my son. You're his doctor this time and nothing more. You have your life and I have mine, separated as it has been until now. So don't try to get closer to my son or to me, because once his infirmity is cured, I have no intention of seeing you again."

"- But, Kagome…"

"- We're not friends, Inuyasha!" – she said, her eyelids closed. When she opened her eyes she could see how he seemed surprised and hurt by her statement. She didn't give him a chance to say anything more and walked into her son's room, without even glancing behind.

* * *

_What did you guys think?_

_Is it good? Bad?_

_Please let me hear your opinions!_

_See you next chapter!_


	12. Lunch with Miroku

_Hello everyone!_

_There are probably a few persons out there that want to kill me, right now... for all of you, who want to kill me and to those (I hope they exist!) that are happy to see I'm alive, I'm truly sorry! :)_

_Anyways, I'm back. I hope everyone is doing fine; my classes have already begun (unfortunately...) but I still have some time to update here!_

_I'm really sorry for the delay, but I just couldn't find time to continue this story. My life has become quite a chaotic mess, but I'm still able to live with it. ;)  
_

_I want to thank every single one of you that bothered to take time to comment. I've been reading all them and I am noting down every suggestion you guys gave me. 135reviews make me a very happy writer! ;D_

_Since I've been asked to do so, my character's speeches won't start by - anymore; I've been told that it's against the site's policy or something so I won't do it anymore. If it happens, please let me know,ok? :)_

_Anyway I don't want to keep you guys from waiting any longer so, here it is. My newest chapter_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA'S CHARACTERS!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Lunch with Miroku**

Inuyasha sat at his desk. He had finished his shift two hours ago and still wasn't planning on leaving the hospital so soon. He knew what was expecting him once he had arrived home, and he was in no mood to face it yet. He had checked on his patients twice, and had spent some time talking, especially with one in particular that possessed a pair of dog ears and brilliant golden eyes. He knew what Kagome had told him about staying away from her son, but there was something that attracted him to the kid. The same thing, he thought with a smile, which attracted him to the kid's mother.

Thinking about his meeting with Kagome, once more, he still couldn't explain his emotions and had tried half the shift to decipher their meanings. There was joy and happiness in reviewing her, sadness for her cold distance… he hadn't felt so happy with himself since… since… since when he had met her for the first time. He sighed.

There was something about Hiroyuki too, something that told him that he knew the kid. His heart told him that Hiroyuki was special. He liked being around him, he was a smart kid. Well, he thought, Kagome had always been the smarter of the two in their friendship. How he regretted not having heard her back then…

There was a knock on his door and he sighed once more.

"Come in."

"I thought you'd already left…" - said Miroku, entering the room.

"Hey, Miroku. What are you doing here?"

"Just finished and passed to see how Hiroyuki was doing. He was asleep, though…"

"Ah, you went to see him…" - Inuyasha said with a tender smile that his old friend didn't miss.

"Kagome told Sango you were his doctor."

"I am. It was a medium case of appendicitis; he'll be fine in a couple of days…"

"I see… well, do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" – asked Miroku. Inuyasha seemed surprised.

"I was under the impression you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, after what happened…"

Miroku smirked.

"This doesn't mean I have totally forgiven you! But, I have to start somewhere…"

"… A coffee would be nice. Do you have any place in mind?" – he asked, a honest and open smile on his face.

"The best place on earth for a cup of out of this world coffee and wonderful croissants…"

"Lead the way then." – Inuyasha said, while lifting himself up to pick his jacket.

Only after they were seated at "Paris" was when Miroku asked:

"Don't you have to warn Kikyo, or something?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she is your fiancée…"

"She's NOT my fiancée." – Inuyasha stated, seemed exhausted. – "Why in the world does everyone think that way? I have never said I was engaged!"

"Well, she does say it quite often… or should I say, wherever there's a person around her…"- stated Miroku, an inquisitive look on his face. – "Are you sure…?"

"Positive. If I could send her away, I would…"

"What stops you?"

"… Honestly, I don't even know myself. I think… I don't know…"

"Anyway, even if she's not your fiancée, she's still your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose… So what?"

"Well, in the past let's just say that you notified her even when you had to take a dump…"

"Don't exaggerate…"

Miroku shot him a glance that told him he wasn't doing it. Inuyasha gulped hard.

"Was I that detailed?"

"To the point of utter despair."

"Oh, God!" – he exclaimed, leaning himself back on the chair. – "As if I couldn't fall any lower…"

Miroku smirked a little. Inuyasha was different, he could tell, but until now it seemed like a positive change. Almost like his old friend was back a little…

"It's been a while since we've done this…" - Inuyasha said, sitting up straight.

"Yeah. Almost like 5 years…" - Miroku ironically said.

"Gosh… time flies…"

"You have no idea…" - said Miroku, glancing at his wedding ring. Inuyasha followed his gaze and smirked.

"How does it feel, to be married with someone you love and being an expectant father?"

"Weird… in a good way. There are some concessions you have to make, but in the end it's worth it. Honestly. The only decision I never regretted, and I know I will never regret in my life, was to marry Sango. I mean, I think I knew, from college days, that she was going to be an important person in my life, and now she's my lover, my wife, my support… and the future mother of my children…"

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of becoming a father?" – he asked, answering to Inuyasha's silent question. The other merely nodded. - "Of course. I'm terrified inside, but I know I can't show it… Sango's already unstable as she is, full of doubts and fears! Looking back, Kagome's pregnancy was much calmer than Sango's…"

"Perhaps because you weren't the father." – said Inuyasha, seeing as Miroku was lost in thoughts, and drinking a sip of his coffee. – "I bet that Hiroyuki's father was in the same situation as you are…"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, suddenly frozen by his friend's speech. Inuyasha didn't knew, he had to recall himself of that. Miroku didn't know when Kagome pretended to tell him, but… that didn't mean that Inuyasha couldn't know what Kagome had been through, right?

He looked serious to Inuyasha and said, in the calmer tune he could:

"You're mistaken. Hiroyuki's father doesn't even know that he exists…"

Caught in surprise, Inuyasha gulped hard on his croissant and almost choke.

"Wha… wha…what? What are you telling me?"

"What you heard. Kagome has been all alone since she found out she was pregnant. Hiroyuki's father left her before she even find out…"

"But… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he leave her? Did he force her and fled?" – Inuyasha asked, worried and furious too. – "Kagome told me it was nothing like that…"

"And it wasn't. He left her… for another girl…"

"What?"

"Yeah. It was a one night stand, if you can put it that way. Kagome and he never talked anymore."

"But… but Kagome wasn't the kind of person to have one night stands!"

"And she isn't!"

"You're confusing me. Then how…"

"She loved him." - Miroku said, eying Inuyasha's expression carefully. He was surprised to find sadness and something that seemed too much as regret.

"Oh… she… she did, huh?"

"Yeah. She was determined to leave everything for him… to forget he even had a girlfriend…"

"Wait. She knew?" – asked Inuyasha surprised.

"From the beginning, she knew he loved another person. Still, she forgot everything for one night with him…"

"… When was this?"

"When? Well, 5years ago…"

"After I left?"

"Well…" - asked Miroku, suddenly afraid of what Inuyasha might find out in that impersonal conversation. He couldn't be too much specific or he might find out sooner than Kagome intended him to. – "I can't… I can't precise exactly when it was… I only know it was after you guys ended up your friendship…"

"Oh…" - Inuyasha said, disappointed. He could still recall that day as clearly as ever, when she had told him she loved him and that she would forget him. What better way to forget an older love was there than to find a new one, right?

"Still, we never left her alone. Her pregnancy was like shared by all of us but we could only support her to an extent. We couldn't do anything more for some other things…"

"Like what?" – Inuyasha asked, interested.

"Well, we couldn't substitute Hiroyuki's father. She cried a lot for him for a few days, wanting him near her and showing how frightened she actually was; yet, one day she appeared again calm and composed as usual and we knew she was going to be okay. We were with her all the time, from the first kicks until knowing it was a boy, even when she almost lost the baby…"

Something felt weird in Inuyasha's heart; like a pound had been dropped upon it and he grasped the cup a little more tightly.

"Almost lost it? Why? What happened?"

"Well, you know Kagome. Pregnant or not, she claimed she wasn't sick and could do everything as before. Then, one day, she was already three and a half months pregnant, she was cleaning one of the top shelves in the closet and fell backwards. It was still a high fall, but luckily she fell upon her bed and that supported her a little. When she called saying that Sesshomaru was with her at the ER, Sango almost had a heart attack."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, he and Kagome became great friends after you left… he was the one who found her, senseless upon her bed and over a small pool of blood. He smelled blood through the door and broke in. He brought her to the hospital and that's what saved Hiroyuki. Any minute later, the doctor said would have been fatal. Kagome ended up on absolute rest for the next 5 weeks and then she returned to work normally…"

"So, she and Sesshomaru…" - started Inuyasha, his gaze on the table.

"Don't even think about that!" – said Miroku, noticing what his friend might mean with that expression and his silence. At the same time, Miroku couldn't believe how dumb his friend was. – "Kagome has been helping Sesshomaru and vice versa. He merely took upon your place when you left, Inuyasha and you can't blame him for it. Besides, Sesshomaru has always been in love with Rin, since our college days."

"Are you serious? Since then? But they barely talked!"

"Yeah. Looks like Sesshomaru believed he was too old for Rin…"

"That idiot…"

"Anyway, Kagome has been helping him into being with Rin, so don't even think about it in that way!"

"I know… still… I couldn't help but think that, perhaps if I had never left for America…"

"Oh, that my friend! You can be sure that many things wouldn't be like this if you had stayed, but how much of it would end up the way it is?" – sighed Miroku. Then he lifted his eyes upon Inuyasha. – "You've hurt her deeply…"

"I know. She told me that no one has ever hurt her as much as I did… but I know, I think I'm the only one who hurt her the most, except perhaps her child's father…"

"I see…" - said Miroku, trying to sound more confident and less afraid of the conversation and where it might lead.

"She told me we're not friends…"

"She did?"

"Yeah. And you know what?" – asked Inuyasha a cold laugh on his lips. – "It hurts, what she said…"

"… I don't know what to say, my friend…"

"Me neither."

"Inuyasha," - Miroku breathed deeply before saying – "you don't have to answer me if you don't wish to but… what happened between you and Kikyo? Don't you love her anymore?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"That's a long story… are you sure you have time?"

"I'll always have time for you. Anyway, if Sango calls, I'm gonna ask you to talk to her so that she became less doubtless, ok?"

"Still looking around, are you?" – Inuyasha commented with a smirk.

"You know me. I love Sango and I know I'm married. Still… I'm not dead…"

Inuyasha's laughter echoed in the coffee shop, honest and clear as Miroku hadn't heard in a long time.

"Well, then… where do I start? Okay, so… I left for America 5years ago to pursue a specialization in pediatrics and, as you know, Kikyo went with me. We parted in not very friendly terms, my friend and I have to ask you to forgive me for that…"

"It's in the past, buddy. But, depending on your explanation, you might get back my friendship."

"Well then, when we arrived in the USA I assumed that we were going to be together always, so I proposed Kikyo that we went to live together. I was… charmed, enchanted by her and believed that living with her was the best thing for both of us, for our relationship. And she surprised me immensely when she said she didn't want that."

"What? Why? She was desperate to get you from here…" - said Miroku, incredulous.

"She never quite explained to me why. Something about wanting to be independent and that if we lived together, our love would turn into something monotonous. And so it was. But I believe it was the best decision I took in my life, when I decided to agree with that."

"Why?"

"Well, I started seeing Kikyo in a different light and at the same time I started noticing things I hadn't till then. With the time, I ended up concluding I was mistaken in many things…"

"For example…?"

"Kikyo and I spent less and lesser time together. Our discussions became stronger but, since we always ended up making up, I never actually valorized them much. And then she was always away from home, whenever she wasn't at college and she would never tell me where she had been. We never saw each other more than 2times a week and we practically barely talked. Every time it happened, when I confronted her with her unavailability she always said that I was the one who worked too much and that every time she had free time I didn't… that our schedules where incompatible… I felt guilty so every time we were together, I always had something to give her…"

"You mean like presents?"

"Yeah. She was always more interested in that than being with me. She seemed to be comforted by that, even though I proposed her many times that she came and live with me. She always refused and with the time, other signs appeared. She started protesting if the restaurant wasn't 5stars, or if there was no limo to pick us up, or if I preferred to stay home, watching a DVD with her…"

"Jesus…"

"And there's more, something where Kagome had always been right and I hadn't seen because I was a fool. When it was the new moon, Kikyo was never with me. She always had something to do, some place to go... As a matter of fact, I started to realize with time that I was the one who didn't want her near me, in those nights. The only nights we spent together were in the beginning of our relationship and she kept saying that if there was some way that I could turn and remain forever human, then we could avoid those nights…"

"What?"

"Yeah. She has been saying that for a long time, since we started dating, actually…"

"You'll have to excuse me, but I don't believe that love is what exists between you two, Inuyasha."

"Why do you say that?" – Inuyasha said with a sad grin.

"Well, we are your friends and we never asked you any of that! Even if that was possible, we would never make you take that kind of choice. Kagome said she loved you and she never mentioned you had to change!"

"I know. Kagome was… I mean, _I_ was a fool, not to see her beside me all those times. Whenever there was a moonless night these past years, the only person I kept on thinking about was Kagome and how much I wanted her there with me. Kikyo, and I found that out gradually, was more interested in my money than in myself. Still, she keeps saying she loves me…"

"So you believe her? Can you get any more stupid, Inuyasha?" – said Miroku, shocked and shocking him. – "Loving isn't getting expensive gifts or asking a person to change on something. Love is to accept the other person as she or he is, with its faults and its good points. Take me, for example: Sango knows I'm a womanizer, but she still accepts me as I am. And I changed because of that. She said she loved me as I am, not that I had to change. She didn't force me to anything; I was the one who believed it was wrong to keep on flirting while being married. And I still believe I'm right about that."

"… I suppose you're right. Perhaps, whatever existed has…has gone…"

"Remember when she told you that Kagome had said she hated half demons?"

"How could I forget? I never felt so lost and betrayed as that day."

"Why did you believe her? I mean, even Sesshomaru could see it was a lie…"

"I was blind. Kagome was my best friend and she didn't trust my girlfriend; when Kikyo told me I didn't even think about it twice... After founding Kagome yesterday and knowing she is a single mother of one like me… I guess I trusted too much in Kikyo, at the time. She had said she was in love with me. With me! A half breed… can't you see?"

"Honestly, I still believe that you were a fool. We trusted you, Inuyasha and we were your friends. Half breed or not."

"I know that. Still, when Kikyo said she liked me, and when she agreed to go out with me… I was so happy! I mean friends are different from lovers."

"Of course they are. I only regret that she could take you away from us so easily… I mean, in a moment, all you did was being with her. And giving her presents, everyday… wherever you were, she knew and she appeared there…"

"Looks like it's still the same today…"

"You're kidding!"

"Seriously. Sometimes, it creeps me out… when she calls she already knows where I am. I mean most of the time…"

"Gosh… that woman is crazy, I'm telling you!"

"She spends most of the weekends in the shopping, buying things! I mean, she has already too much but it's never enough…"

"And…" - Miroku said, being careful in the question. – "… what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply and said:

"You know what they say about the worth of things?"

"About knowing only what something is worth once you've lost it?"

"Exactly. That's what I feel about her. It's like, since I've gone away, I miss her like I never missed anything before! It's like breathing with no air… I need her presence, her voice… I need to be near her. And I don't know why I feel this way!"

Miroku smirked a little and said:

"You stupid half breed!" – Inuyasha turned to shout at him, but never said anything. Instead he stood up, looking over Miroku's shoulder, seeming completely shocked and taken aback. His friend, surprised, turned around to see what had happened.

Kagome had entered the coffee shop, followed close by Kouga. Kouga had his arm around her waist and she was smiling at something he said. Inuyasha was speechless. She wasn't wearing anything special, a leather brown jacket over a sleeved blue shirt and jeans, and long boots; it was the way she smiled that caught his attention. That was the kind of smile she used to present him with, when they were still friends. Suddenly he felt like tearing the other man's arm from around her waist and send him flying over the window. Miroku, noticing how hard he was griping the table, pushed him down and told him:

"What's the matter with you?"

"Who is the guy?" – he asked, almost roaring.

"He's a friend of Kagome…"

"Friends don't look that cozy with each other…"

"What do you expect? That she was going to remain single forever?"

"…"

"Look, Kouga likes her as more than a friend, but Kagome was the one who asked him to give her time. And he accepted. He isn't the first guy to ask her out but he's the first one whose invitation she accepted, in years…"

Kouga was the one who found them. Tugging Kagome behind him, he came into their direction:

"Hey, Miroku!" – he said, at the same time that Kagome saw who was with Miroku. She froze, in the middle of the shop.

"Hey." – Inuyasha said, looking at her and trying to calm himself. Instead he started feeling lost inside her eyes, as it tended to happen before.

"Hi…" - she said, visibly embarrassed and having the same sort of feeling. There wasn't the need of words to both understand each other. Kagome could see how altered he seemed, how he kept looking in her direction and how his nose seemed to flinch. He seemed… hurt?

"You two know each other?" – asked Kouga who, as Miroku, hadn't missed the glances between Kagome and Inuyasha. Instinctively he drifted closer to Kagome, grasping her hand in his. Kagome was startled by his question and his actions but didn't try to run. Instead she gulped hard, as she saw Inuyasha glance at their hands. He growled deeply.

"Yes… yes, we know each other…" - Kagome said, her eyes averting his gaze. That seemed to annoy him even more. Kagome glanced at Kouga, who looked at her curious.

"Kouga, this is Inuyasha Taisho." – said Miroku, calmly.

Kouga's eyes seemed to grow larger and his grip on Kagome's hand became stronger. Inuyasha growled once more. Kouga paid him no mind as his eyes searched for confirmation in Kagome's, who merely nodded.

"Oh, so you're Inuyasha." – he said, now looking at him. Inuyasha hold his gaze, feeling his blood boil.

"Yes. Any problem with that?" – the other said, his voice filled with danger.

"You're the one who seems to have a problem with something… see something you don't like?"

"Kouga!" – said Kagome, pulling on his hand. Then she turned around, looking barely at Inuyasha before saying. – "Inuyasha, this is Kouga Nomura. A friend of mine…"

"Friend? Kheh! You seem too much closer to be simply friends…"

"Inuyasha!" – Miroku said. He had seen the look on Kagome's face and he knew that, if he didn't interfere soon enough something was bound to happen.

"Kouga is merely a friend... and I don't know why I'm even explaining it or talking to you! You have nothing to do with me. Let's go, Kouga… I want to have coffee in another place…"

"Don't worry, Kagome." – Miroku said, lifting himself up and grabbing Inuyasha by one arm and leaving the table.

"Oy!"

"We were already leaving…"

"We're not!"

"Yes, we are." – Miroku said, dangerously. Then he turned and said, politely to Kouga and Kagome. – "You can have our table if you want…"

"Thank you, Miroku…" - Kouga said, while pulling a chair to Kagome. She sat with her back turned against Inuyasha.

"Well, then… see you later, Kagome. You're on the night shift today?"

"Yes. I'll see you later, Miroku." – she said, turning to bid him farewell. She didn't glance in Inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha…" - Miroku called, trying to make him leave. His friend seemed to have been pinned to the ground. Then he took a step near her chair:

"You'll come by and see Hiroyuki later, won't you?"

Kagome didn't answer, at first. Then she said, without turning around to face him:

"Of course. I'm going to see my son after all…"

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel guilty. She still sounded distant…

"Kagome…"

"I already told you not to call me by my name." – she said. Inuyasha took a step back, gulping hard the sadness that seemed to come over his heart.

"Ok… I'm sorry… I'll see you later then, _Mrs. Higurashi_…" - he said, bitterness. – "Have a nice coffee…"

"Nice to meet you, mutt face!" – Kouga said, grinning victoriously. – "See you around…"

"…" - Inuyasha stared at him with hate before saying. – "Yeah, see you, flea bag…"

She tried, she truly tried to keep quiet. But in the end, she couldn't. Kagome let out a sonorous laugh, one as Miroku hadn't seen her done in quite some time. It was so sudden that Kouga and Inuyasha both looked between themselves before glancing at Kagome:

"Kagome…" - Kouga started.

"Are you okay?" – Inuyasha asked.

"Ahahaha! Mutt face! Ahahahaha! Flea bag! Ahaha!" – she said, laughing as she leaned herself back on the chair.

What she wasn't expecting was that, when she leaned herself back, the chair drifted a little and she would have fallen in the floor if Inuyasha wasn't fast enough to grab her, crossing both his arms around her waist to catch her. The chair slipped in between them, making a loud noise on the ground. Kouga flinched and closed his eyes at the sound, as Miroku and a few people around them did the same.

Still, the noise didn't affect the couple, as they stood immobilized in the same position. Kagome's back were pressed against Inuyasha's torso, and his nose was lost in her hair. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel her heart, and his too, pacing quicker. An image passed through Kagome's mind, more clearly than by Inuyasha's, who once more had a feeling of _"déjà vu"_: the image of the prom night, when after making love, Inuyasha hold her like that, sniffing her hair while calming his breath and whispering her name…

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Was it too much? Was it good?_

_Please tell me, I'd love to hear your opinions!_

_See you guys next chapter!_ ;D


	13. Double Birth

_Hello (echoes...)_

_Is there anyone still out there that wants to read a new chapter?  
_

_I have an extra long one! (trying to bride old readers to return...)  
_

_I know I haven't updated in a long while but my life hasn't been giving me time to sit down and write. I have classes to attend to, my grandma to take care of since she has been living with me for the past 3months so... yeah, it's been chaotic!_

_Nevertheless, I managed to have some time today to sat and finish this chapter._

_I hope you guys will like reading this chapter, because the idea seemed funny for me so... I had much fun writing it._

_Here is my newest chapter; Thank you very much for all your support so far and I hope to hear from you guys soon!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
_

_Enjoy! ;)_

_P.S - Since we haven't been in touch for a while, no matter how late it seems, HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Double Birth**

"NO!" – she shouted, jerking away from her sleeping position.

Calming her breath, Kagome glanced around to see what was wrong. Nothing seemed out of place except her heart, which was still beating uncontrollably. Leaning back against her bed frame, she exhaled slowly. It had been 6 weeks since Hiroyuki's appendicitis and since she had met Inuyasha and Miroku in the coffee shop. 6 weeks since she had been hold by Inuyasha like that and since she had started dreaming about her prom night again.

Closing her eyes, Kagome listened attentively as if there was any sound from the house. Nothing; Hiroyuki was still asleep, thank goodness. Sometimes, when she or he had nightmares he used to come in running into her bed and stayed with each other until morning, holding her close. Still, that dream wasn't a bad dream, she thought as she opened her eyes a little; it was a precious gift, a once in a lifetime dream she had the opportunity to live, whose result slept peacefully in the next room.

Hiroyuki had gone under surgery and recovery very quickly; he was a hanyou after all. Still, Kagome couldn't help but feel happy, whenever she entered his room, in the hospital, and saw Inuyasha and her son talking and laughing together. Felt natural but she was quite quick to hide her true feelings because whenever Inuyasha turned around, she already had a cold mask on her face. She limited her visits to the maximum and prayed that she wouldn't meet Inuyasha every time she had to go there. Still that seemed quite impossible; Inuyasha seemed to have made Hiroyuki's health his priority and seemed to spend quite some time with him. Merely when she brought her son home, she could breathe properly.

Kouga had been coming to the hospital a lot more often, bringing her gifts, flowers and inviting her for dinner and lunch. They weren't dating, for Kagome was more than confused about what her feelings were; still, Kagome understood quite quickly that she couldn't and wouldn't go out with Kouga if she felt something yet for Inuyasha. It didn't felt correct to any of them, her and Kouga.

Kikyo had been unbearable lately. She picked a fight with every nurse she could find, but most especially with Kagome. The young nurse, however, did not let herself get intimidated by her and answered in the same tune of voice. Kagome dreaded the day Kikyo would find out about Hiroyuki's father but was also ready to fight for him for as long as she could. After all, she ought to be prepared for any kind of attack that Kikyo could launch, even if she aimed to harm her son.

On the other side of the town, in another bedroom, Inuyasha also awoke with a startled gasp. Breathing heavily, he noticed he was covered in sweat.

"Dammit…" - he said, combing his hair with his fingers.

The dream had been plaguing his mind since he had left for the USA but after his return to Japan, his influence had become extremely stronger. Every night it started the same: he would fall asleep and dreamed about nothing for a while; then she'd come, dressed as a Greek goddess and they'd started dancing, he and Kagome. It felt so real… almost as if he had experienced it in reality. Then they stopped dancing and started another kind of dance where Inuyasha would kiss her neck, and lavish her mouth, and undress her and…

"Dammit!" – he shouted, muffling his voice in the pillow. He tried to get back to sleep but ended up with his belly upwards, looking at the meticulous wooden sculpted roof above his head.

He could feel pretty much how hard that dream had caused him to be and tried not to think about it. Still, the question was in his mind: why did it felt so real and so right? He felt as if it was his "duty", as if his place was beside her every day and every night… almost as if everything had happened but… why?

He wasn't feeling guilty for dreaming about her in that way. He had Kikyo, he had a girlfriend… shouldn't he be feeling pretty guilty?

Thinking back to his talk to Miroku, he realized that he couldn't feel guilty. There was simply no more love between him and Kikyo. He had barely met Kagome since then, respecting her decision of being simply her son's doctor; that didn't mean he wasn't spending every available minute he had with the kid, while he had been in the hospital. Miroku had also counseled him that becoming her friend once more was the best thing. But was that only what he wanted? Simply being friends?

In that moment, the door of the room in front of his was opened and crept into the silence of the mansion. Curious, he stood up, forgetting about his problems and went to the door. Listening quietly, he could hear someone was walking through the corridor. Cracking his door open a little, Inuyasha saw…

"Kikyo?" – he mumbled quietly. She didn't listen. He glanced at his desk table, and the clock marked 3h30.

She was walking too carefully, he noticed, as if she didn't want to be found out. Inuyasha saw her turning around the corner and heard the first step of the staircase creak. Leaving his room behind him, Inuyasha followed her into the lower floor, into his father's library, where the light was up. He saw Kikyo through the creek of the door and how she picked her cell phone and waited. After a few minutes, she talked in a tune of voice Inuyasha had never once heard her before use:

"Hello, love…"

Inuyasha hold a breath. Love? Who was she talking to, like that? He listened more carefully.

"I know, I miss you too… my bed gets too big without you here… I know we can't take any risks… he's upstairs sleeping… of course I'm not sleeping in the same bed! You perfectly well know that, if it weren't for you, back in the USA… I guess I would never have been able to make so much exercise… thank goodness you were there to hold me… I love you too… you know I do…"

Inuyasha could hardly breathe, with all the rage he felt. Was he hearing correctly? Kikyo was cheating on him? And since the USA, when he was still in love with her?

"Yes, I know… I'm trying as hard as I can! She's a stubborn one… no, I mean… our plan worked in the past but now I doubt it… she simply doesn't care about Inuyasha anymore… we have to get a way to take her out of our way… they are the perfect patients but… there's no helping it then… Kagome has to be taken care of…"

Inuyasha had to hold himself not to break Kikyo's neck in that moment. She was threatening Kagome? And who was she talking to? What was she plotting?

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he turned to fight when he saw Sesshomaru placing a finger upon his mouth and holding his shoulder with another hand. He made a sign for him to keep quiet and Inuyasha complied.

"But dear… that's too risky! I might end up… of course I trust you… Inuyasha might get suspicious… of course I love you! Why are you asking? ... Ah! As if anyone could love a hanyou like that! I mean, except for that stupid girl... you perfectly well know why I am here… all I care about is our business… of course that a few jewels won't get me any extra weight…" - she said with a smirk that even Inuyasha could hear in her voice. - "Yes, I still have the powder… okay then… can we meet tomorrow? In your office? I promise I'll wear something spicy… okay, dream of me then… bye…"

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way and into the darkest corner of the living room, as they saw Kikyo got up the stairs silently. After they heard her door close and Sesshomaru made sure he heard her get into bed, both entered the library and, as Sesshomaru sat in one of the armchairs, Inuyasha punched and tossed every book he could, in a silent protest.

"Can you calm down? You'll wake her up if you keep doing this much noise…"

"I'm so stupid! Such an idiot!"

"Yeah, I had noticed already…"

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and, seeing him so calm, he couldn't help being suspicious:

"You're not furious?"

"No. It isn't the first time she does this kind of calls… I've heard all the hideous things she says about you… including the way you can't fully please her…"

"Shut it! I don't need to hear it from you! Why didn't you tell me?" – shouted Inuyasha, furious and embarrassed. Sesshomaru quirked a brow.

"You wouldn't believe me now, would you? After all… you've done that in the past, remember?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, yet he tossed a book over his shoulder, furious.

"Now what will you do?" – asked Sesshomaru, still watching him closely.

"Toss her out. Immediately…" - Inuyasha said, turning towards the door.

"You won't do that." – Sesshomaru said, calmly and without lifting up. Inuyasha stopped and turned around surprised.

"What?"

"If you do that, I won't be able to protect Kagome…"

"You have been protecting her? Since when?"

"Sit down."

Inuyasha obeyed, waiting to hear some explanations.

"Who was Kikyo talking to on the phone?"

"That I don't know. I haven't figured out yet… still, since you came back from the USA, Kikyo has been planning this kind of thing. I've heard several kinds of calls like that, always made up at this time of the night. Until I figure out who she's talking with, I won't let you kick her out…"

"But why is she threatening Kagome's life? What did she do?"

"Well, let's just say that Kagome is some sort of "collateral damage" for them; she is the nurse of two of the oldest patients from Shikon Hospital, that own an international and multimillionaire company that I now represent."

"Are you saying… this is all for money?"

"Yes. As you might have noticed, Kikyo has a certain obsession for money and rich people…"

"Yeah," - Inuyasha said, bittersweet and averting his gaze towards a carpet. – "I've noticed that already…"

Sesshomaru looked at him again, like he was scanning him.

"Are you still planning on marrying her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I never proposed it to her and thank goodness I won't…"

"Why? You were so in love with her…"

"Yeah. I think I was merely deluded at the time."

"Deluded? That you were in love with her?"

Inuyasha recalled the dream he had just experienced.

"Yeah. I think I was in love with someone else… that I still am… someone who I didn't want to admit I had feelings for…"

"Inuyasha…" - Sesshomaru said, quietly. - "… what do you know about mates?"

"Mates? Isn't that a legend? Something that was related to our ancestors…"

"No, no it isn't. It's quite true actually…"

"Kikyo always said she didn't believe something like that…" - Inuyasha said, his face growing dark. – "Since I already know she has been lying to me… what is this mate's thing?"

In that moment, Sesshomaru's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and said, before picking up:

"It's Kagome. Yes?"

Inuyasha watched his brother's face turn into a worried one and he said:

"Calm down, dear. Rin is working tonight… yes… We'll be right there…"

"What happened?" – the younger brother asked as Sesshomaru turned off.

"Go and get dressed. Sango's gone into labor, things aren't going well and it seems like Miroku isn't listening to anyone… Kagome needs us there…"

"She probably won't want me there…" - Inuyasha admitted sadly.

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the pajamas and shook him strongly, saying in a dangerous voice:

"If you intend to let the woman you love go so easily, it's not my problem… but I warn you it might be the last time and the last chance you have to get her back…"

Inuyasha seemed surprised at his brother's affirmation. How did he know who he was thinking about? Still, he pondered his words for a few moments and followed his brother upstairs to get changed.

They arrived at the ER after a few minutes. Miroku was walking forwards and backwards, unable to stay still, under Kagome's attentive gaze. At her side, Hiroyuki was sleeping soundly his head in her lap, still dressed in his pajamas and with her mother's coat over him. When she saw them, her gaze laid a little on Inuyasha, before turning to Sesshomaru:

"Thank goodness you came! I don't know what else I can do to calm him…"

"I'll handle him." – Sesshomaru said, walking towards Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as he approached their friend and started talking with him. He saw Sesshomaru talk to him gently at first and then saw him starting to get angry.

"Miroku…" - he warned.

"No, you shut it! You have no idea what I feel right now! I can't do anything and I'm a doctor! I feel… what if…what if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen." – Sesshomaru said, as calmly as he could. Inuyasha could see his brother starting to get furious so he interfered, much to Kagome's surprise:

"Oy, Miroku! If you believe something is going to happen is because you don't trust Sango to be strong enough!"

"Are you stupid!" – Miroku shouted, looking at his friend. – "Of course I trust her!"

"Then stop being an asshole and stay quiet! That's the only way you can help now!" – Inuyasha shouted. Miroku seemed to get it and stopped talking. He gulped hard and looked around the room.

"Inuyasha is right, Miroku." – Kagome said, surprising the hanyou. – "You know how strong Sango is, and besides Rin is with her…"

"Then, why can't I enter? I want to be near my wife…" - he whimpered.

"Rin didn't let you in because you were too much nervous! She told you that once you've calmed down enough you could enter…"

"… I suppose you're right, Kagome… I'm going outside for a little…" - Miroku said, leaving the room.

Once they were alone, Sesshomaru asked her:

"Rin didn't let him in?"

"No. He was so nervous he called me before even remembering calling an ambulance! Seems like Sango's waters broke when she was in the bath but she only noticed she was in labor when she felt the contractions closer to each other…"

"Is that possible? I mean, don't every woman notice when they go into labor?" – Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a lot more common than you think, Sesshomaru." – Inuyasha said. – "Many woman mistake labor pains with strains and sudden movements they do, while being pregnant…"

"I see…"

At that moment Rin appeared, looking for them:

"Hey, guys! Where's Miroku?"

"Outside, why?"

"Sango has just completely done the dilatation. She'll start pushing any minute now so I came to get him…"

As if on cue, Miroku appeared running in their direction:

"What happened? Where's Sango?"

"She's fine. She's been a brave girl till now… do you want to come in?"

"Of course I want!"

"Are you calmer?" – asked Kagome.

"Yes I am."

"Remember not to piss her off… and don't forget that, no matter what you hear in there…" - Kagome pointed inside. - "… she doesn't mean it truly, ok?"

"Ok…" - said Miroku visibly sweating.

"See you later…" - Rin said, kissing Sesshomaru. – "Be sure to wait me, ok? You might have a surprise…"

There was something in the way their eyes clashed and in the way Inuyasha flinched his nose that told Kagome that, whatever it was, she didn't want to know…

"Of course I'll wait… we'll celebrate after…" - she heard Sesshomaru said in a low and rough tune. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and become even redder when their eyes crossed themselves, proving that both understood what Sesshomaru was implying.

After Miroku and Rin left, Sesshomaru had to answer a phone call so Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the waiting room. Inuyasha glanced around, nervously and Kagome smirked, when she saw he was nervous. Suddenly he turned to her, pointed to the chair beside her and asked, quietly:

"Can I...?"

Kagome looked at the chair and nodded. Inuyasha sat down, looking around. Kagome's hand went to Hiroyuki's hair, combing it gently as she looked at her son lovingly. That action seemed to catch Inuyasha's attention, as he saw her doing it over and over again.

"You used to do that to me too…" - he said, almost whispering.

"I know… he has loved it since he was a little baby…" - Kagome said, also whispering, without her eyes ever leaving her son. Hiroyuki mumbled something and she smiled.

Inuyasha watched her fascinated, for a long time. When Sesshomaru returned, he stayed out of view as he saw the way his little brother watched over his yet unknown mate and pup. He retreated to another corner of the room, from where he could see Rin if she appeared and the couple, but didn't approach them.

"Why did you say that to Miroku? About what Sango might say, inside…"

"Oh, that..." – Kagome said, giggling a little and earning a smile from him. – "I didn't want him to be ready to sign the papers for divorce once it all has ended…"

Inuyasha seemed confused so Kagome explained:

"Well, you know when woman go into labor… sometimes they blame their husbands for their pains… and they curse them and shout and say… well, strong words…"

Inuyasha smirked and asked her:

"You too?"

Kagome's smile was even wider when she stared at him:

"You have no idea! Sango was with me all the time and she says she didn't know I had such a filthy mouth…"

"How long did you stay in there, before giving birth?"

"12 hours."

"12 hours! How did you manage…?"

"Women are strong creatures, Inuyasha…" - she stated proudly. Then her voice grew sweeter. – "And in the end, it was all worth it…"

Inuyasha glanced at Hiroyuki's peaceful face.

"He's a good kid… you've raised him well…"

"… Thank you…" - she said, her voice breaking a little in the end.

"He talks a lot about you, you know?" – he said, for Kagome's surprise. – "He says you're the best mom ever!"

"He does?" – she asked, as if she was insecure. Inuyasha nodded and continued.

"While he was in the hospital we talked a lot about a lot of things, but you were the thing he wanted to talk about the most. He told me you had to raise him all alone and that you didn't let him do everything he wanted, only what was right to do. He said that you knew a lot of things, that you never cheated and he didn't do it too, and that you always answered his questions. He even asked me…" - he started but stopped, blushing.

"What? What did he ask?"

"I know I shouldn't have said that but he insisted he wanted to know…"

"What did he want to know?" – Kagome asked, suddenly afraid.

"He wanted to know where I knew you from. I told him we… we had been friends once…" - Inuyasha said, looking at the floor. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment.

"It's okay. It wasn't a lie…"

Inuyasha looked at her, embarrassed and sad. Kagome was suddenly very eager for Sesshomaru to arrive.

"Kagome… I… I'm sorry…"

"…"

"I mean it… I know now you were right… you all were right, about Kikyo…" - he said, looking at his hands, not able to watch her. Kagome noticed how he seemed sad and even older so she listened while he talked. – "When you left, that day on the park… what you said about Kikyo… I think at the time I already knew you were right but I didn't ... I didn't want to listen… I was too blind to see that Kikyo was more interested in my money than in me…"

"…What made you understand that?"

"When I was in the USA… I noticed what kind of person she was, but I couldn't push her away because… because if I did, I would be all alone. I wanted desperately to believe someone was able to love me as I was, as a hanyou… I missed the signs all because of that…"

"…"

"Can… can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For the things I said… for not believing you… I really am sorry, Kagome…" - he said, lifting his eyes for the first time, since he had started talking.

Kagome gulped hard, at the contact their eyes made. Then she took a breath and glanced at Hiroyuki. Thinking about her son, Kagome said:

"You know that… that I can't say that I forgive you and everything goes back to normal. It doesn't work that way. I mean, you've hurt me…"

"I know. And I also don't expect you to forgive me as simple as that! That would be asking for too much… I'm asking for a chance to prove you I've changed."

"For the better, I hope…" - she said, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah… I mean, I also hope that it has been for the best…" - he said, hope in his eyes. Looking at him, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"You're still the same… you still look like a lost pup that jumps higher than anyone every time he gets a compliment!"

Inuyasha smiled openly.

"Well, it was a compliment from my former best friend, after all…"

Kagome couldn't help but smile tenderly at the memories that surged in her mind.

"Remember that time when you said that, in the future you'd always be looking after me? Because if I ended up alone I would mess things up big time?" – Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I do. And if I remember correctly, you ended up throwing me in the pond for it, saying you didn't needed a babysitter."

"I dived after you, to rescue you; in the end, the one who needed a babysitter was you."

"But you did throw me on purpose."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did"

"Did not..."

"Did too."

"Did not…"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. He smirked.

"Seems like it was a long time ago…"

"Yeah… 5years is a long time…"

Recalling the conversation with Miroku, Inuyasha said:

"That day… in the coffee shop…"

Kagome turned at him, both insecure and curious.

"Miroku was telling me about Hiroyuki's father…"

Kagome hold her breath and felt her heart going wild. What had Miroku told him?

"I think that guy was a jerk… for leaving you…"

Kagome almost fell back, on her seat, surprised by his answer.

"Why… why do you say that?" – she said, trying to rearrange herself.

"Well, Miroku said he left you for his girlfriend… and… and what went through your head, Kagome?" – he asked, sounding almost scolding. – "Why did you let yourself get involved with someone who already had a girlfriend?"

Kagome stared at him for a while, incredulous.

"Miroku…" - he said, calmer and quietly, glancing at Hiroyuki. – "He told me you suffered a lot… because of him…"

Kagome gulped hard. She had suddenly understood what Miroku had done and internally, she smiled. Outside she tried to hold herself to answer his conversation in the best way she could.

"What else did he told you?"

"That you were in love with him…" - Inuyasha said, looking in her direction. She took one deep breath and stared at his eyes as strongly as she could.

"Yes. Yes, I was. But he didn't love me, in return. He was deeply in love with his girlfriend and we had drunk too much that night… it happened…"

"And you didn't care that he was compromised?"

"How can you say that? Of course I cared, I was thinking about that as soon as I wake up!"

"Then why…?"

"How do you command your heart, Inuyasha?"

"What?" – he asked, surprised.

"How do you say to your heart that you're not supposed to love that person? Your head knows it, but your heart insists… how do you win that fight?"

He was silent for a while, before saying:

"I'm sorry I wasn't there… when… when you needed me the most…"

"… It's… it's fine… it's in the past..."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right…" - he said. For Kagome he seemed a little dejected, but she quickly convinced herself that she was seeing things.

After a few moments in silence, Inuyasha asked once more, his eyes on Hiroyuki:

"How old is he?"

"He turned 5 this year, a few months ago…"

"And… does his father…?"

"We haven't spoken in 5years and he doesn't even know that he exists." – Kagome said, cutting him and looking away.

"He's really an idiot… he doesn't know what he's missing… but your son says he is going to meet his father. Is he coming back?"

"No. Leaving me, even without knowing at the time that Hiroyuki may come to happen was his choice. If he ever appears again… well, of course I want Hiroyuki to meet him. He already starts asking the kind of questions where even I can't answer him truthfully."

"He's curious?"

"Too much! And stubborn!" – she sighed, with a smile. – "Whenever there is something he wants, he doesn't stop until it's his! He has troubles listening to people around him… his opinion is always correct and he does too many questions!"

Inuyasha laughed and smiled at the tune of voice he heard in hers: it was filled with adoration, proud, playfulness and, most of all, love.

"You seem to love him a lot… I mean, of course you do, you're his mother… still, it was really brave of you, Kagome… having to raise a hanyou by yourself…"

"Don't call him that, please…" - she asked, in a calm sweet voice. Even he was surprised by the gentleness in her. – "If I recall correctly you didn't seem to like that expression too much yourself. Being a hanyou doesn't mean he's less than anyone. He is the most important thing to me, right now… he's been the one who gives me strength to get up every morning and fight for a future. He's my life…"

Inuyasha merely nodded, surprised by her speech. Instinctively he reached forward and grabbed her hand. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. In his corner, Sesshomaru smirked.

"I... I wanted to… I want you to take back what you said…"

"Wh… what did… what I said? What did I say?"

"About us not being friends… it hurt me, hearing you talking like that…"

She took her hand out of his. Her eyes were firm.

"I'm not taking it back, Inuyasha."

"But you said…"

"I said I had forgiven you. That's not the same as forgetting."

"So tell me what I have to do to make things right between us!"

"Us!" – shouted a voice, across the hall.

Kouga was standing, staring at them perplexed, still dressed in his police uniform.

"Kouga… it's not…"

"You big son of a…!" – Kouga shouted, jumping into Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha merely was able to stand up to block the attack as Kouga punched him straight in the face. Inuyasha stumbled back and Kagome raised herself, as Hiroyuki awoke with the commotion.

"Stop it, you two!" – she shouted.

"You bastard! You hurt her and now that you're back, you want her back once more! Want more fun? Regretted it, was it?" – Kouga shouted, as he walked in Inuyasha's direction, who tried to steady himself up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kouga! Inuyasha!"

"Well, I have news for you, pal! Kagome's not interested. She doesn't need you anymore! So you can go back and disappear! 5years or 50! I don't care!"

"What, you're deciding her friends for her?" – Inuyasha asked, smirking. He was bleeding from his forehead. He made a giggling sound, mocking him. – "What, you're afraid of competition?"

"You son of a…!" – Kouga said, launching himself forward, ready to punch him again.

In a blur of silver, Hiroyuki stood in front of Inuyasha, his arms opened wide, in a protective position. He even showed Kouga his fangs, much to Kagome's surprise and shock. Kouga was too fast and barely saw him.

"NO!" – she shouted, frightened.

Inuyasha reacted instinctively and placed his arms around the child, protecting him from Kouga's punch and offering his back at his enemy. Kouga's hand never reached Inuyasha's, since Sesshomaru intervened and grabbed his wrist in the last minute.

"I wouldn't do it, if I were you…" - he warned coldly, as Kagome raced between them. Kouga saw her coming, her eyes on Inuyasha and reacted instinctively, grabbing her arm and yanking his other one from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Kouga! Let go!"

"Stay away from him!" – he ordered her, livid and grasping her a little too much.

"What? Kouga, let me go! You're hurting me!" – she said, surprised and trying to break free.

"He hurt you!" – he said, stopping her for moments. – "Remember that… don't fall for him again…"

"Kouga…" - she said, confused.

"Let go of my mom!" – shouted a voice behind him. Kouga turned to stare wide eyed at a miniature of his rival. For moments he was amazed at how Inuyasha couldn't see the similarities, even when the child was standing in front of him. Then he realized that he was still grasping a fighting Kagome and let her go.

Kagome, massaging her wrist walked hurriedly towards Hiroyuki, kneeling and grasping him in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Inuyasha protected me!" – he said, proudly.

"Don't you ever do that again! How many times have I ever told you not to fight in battles that aren't concerned with you?"

"But… Inuyasha is a friend!" – he said, pouting a little, trying to defend himself.

"Thank you, kid, but this time your mom is right…" – came Inuyasha's voice from behind them, while he ruffled the kid's hair. – "I can defend myself."

"But you're hurt!"

"It's nothing…"

"Let me take a look…" - Kagome said, motioning him to kneel too.

Kouga simply stared, as despair took over his form while watching how close Inuyasha was of Kagome. Looking at them so close, with Hiroyuki beside Kagome and with her touching his forehead they looked almost like a perfect family.

"How bad is it?" – Inuyasha asked. His eyes were concentrated in Kagome's lips and for some reason he couldn't pry them away.

"It's nothing serious, but… you'll have to get a few stitches…"

"Dammit…where's the nurse?" – he asked, glancing around.

"I'm in front of you, Inuyasha… geez…"

_"You_'ll stitch me?"

"Consider it a payment for protecting Hiroyuki…" - she said, with a smirk.

That was what triggered Kouga's reaction. He walked towards Kagome, whisked her away from Inuyasha's presence and, grabbing her by both arms much to everyone's surprise, forced his lips into hers. Kagome stared for a while, her brain looking like she was trying to understand the situation and then she struggled to get away from his grasp.

Inuyasha, who seemed to have frozen in place, when he saw Kagome struggling to get free, got up so fast that even he didn't know how he did it. His blood boiled so he dived for Kouga and punched him straight on the face, making him stumble backwards.

"What do you think you're doing? You bastard…!" – shouted Inuyasha, hiding Kagome behind his back.

"Shut up, you mutt face! She's my girl! Stay out of this!" – Kouga said, as he walked in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome moved from behind the silver haired man, walking past him and into Kouga's direction.

"Kagome…"

SLAP!

The sound echoed by all the room. Kouga stared wide eyed at Kagome, his hand upon where she had slapped him, while she stared too.

"Kagome…"

"Leave."

"Wh… what?"

"Leave now, Kouga."

"But…"

"I don't want to see you right now… you disappointed me… how could you?"

"Kago…"

"Don't. Just… just leave…"

Kouga stared at her, surprised.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok? "– he said, hesitantly.

She didn't look in his direction when he left, or when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was experiencing some sort of strange combination between jealousy and happiness. When Kouga forcedly kiss Kagome, he had almost seen red in his head and was merely relieved when Kagome slapped Kouga. That meant she wasn't interested and that he still might have a chance… In his mind, the phrase "Kouga is leaving!" kept repeating itself as a mantra and in his face a smile was starting to appear.

Sesshomaru noticed it, so to prevent him from looking like an arrogant bastard, elbowed him and the action made him wince in pain. Kagome, who seemed lost in thoughts and looking at the place where Kouga had been just a few minutes ago, turned around quickly, surprised.

"Inuyasha… sorry, I forgot…"

"You'd better stitch him quickly, Kagome… if he loses any more blood, he might became even more stupid than he already is."

"Feh… it's nothing…"

"It's not "nothing"!" – she said, motioning him to get up. – "Sesshomaru, can you keep an eye on Hiroyuki?"

"Sure. Go on."

"Mom will be right back, ok?"

"Ok. You're going to treat Inuyasha's wound, right mom?"

"I am." – she said, smiling. Hiroyuki walked forward and motioned her mother to approach. She did and he placed a kiss on her lips, much to Inuyasha's envy.

"Love you…"

"Love you too…" - Kagome said, smiling lovingly.

None of them talked as Kagome stitched him in a nearby office and Inuyasha's eyes kept on staring at Kagome's lips.

"… Does it hurt?"

"…huh? Oh, no. It's not hurting at all… you have really gentle hands…" - he said, extremely red. Kagome almost laughed.

"… Sorry for that. Kouga is a bit extreme…"

"Apparently he knows about our broken friendship…"

"Ye… yeah, he does…"

"… You two are together…?"

"No! We're simply friends…"

"He seems to disagree with you on that."

"… It's the truth…"

"… I believe you…" - he said, looking directly into her eyes. She seemed surprised by his words and stared at him too. Their eyes seemed to be locked in each other.

Time seemed to stay still as Inuyasha stared into her eyes and instinctively leaned forward. Kagome simply stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what was the message he was trying to convey as he leaned near and near her.

The loud bang of a door somewhere nearby and the shouts that followed after awoke both from their delusional state, making Kagome blush quickly and turn around and Inuyasha curse whoever had such bad timing.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" – shouted someone outside. Inuyasha quickly got up and closed the door even more.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" – asked Kagome surprised. Inuyasha motioned her to stay quiet and she obeyed, still confused. Then she recognized the voice outside and almost froze in place.

"He's not here, Kikyo…" - said Sesshomaru, as cold as usual, as they could hear.

"Where is he? I wake up and find out neither of you is home! What is going on?"

"Miroku is about to be a dad so I came here to help calm him down…"

"Oh, it's only that?" – laughed Kikyo coldly. – "You could have waited until morning and we would have all come together… it's not like the runts are going to run or something… and who's that?"

Kagome tried to leave, scared of what Kikyo might say about Hiroyuki. All she knew was that she had to be near her son right now. Inuyasha tried to stop her but Kagome didn't let herself get caught. Walking proudly out from the nurse office where she had been stitching Inuyasha, she marched towards where the voices came from.

Hiroyuki was looking suspiciously at the petulant woman in front of him, because his eyes never deceived him and he didn't trust her one bit. Even his uncle Sesshomaru seemed displeased by her presence; sensing his mother before she arrived, as soon as she was in his line of vision he made a run for her.

"Mom!"

"Hello dear! I'm back…"

"Where's…?"

"Schh… he's hiding…" - Kagome said, near his ear, and lowering herself at his side. – "Wanna go and find him?"

"Yeah!"

"But you can't say anyone where he is… can you do it?"

"Sure." – he said, leaving his mother's hand to search for his new friend.

"Kagome…"

"Kikyo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not that's any of your business but I'm Sango's best friend so… I'm here for both her and Miroku."

"How nice… was that your son?"

"Yeah, any problem with that?" – asked Kagome, mentally prepared for what she might say.

"None. It just seems too much of a big joke…" - said Kikyo, controlling herself for not laughing too hard. – "You, mother of a hanyou…"

"Oh? Does it bring back memories, Kikyo?"

"Of course it does! How could I ever forget that you were the one who constantly kept on defending those creatures? Kagome, the hanyou's holy protector…" - she laughed coldly. Kagome took a deep breath and Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

"Very funny Kikyo… is there anything more you want to say?" – the taiyoukai asked, standing protectively behind Kagome, his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"What? Isn't it funny…? I mean, Inuyasha was kept away from here because of her hate against hanyous…"

"I DON'T hate half demons! You were the one who made that up!"

"Yes, but it was me that Inuyasha believed, was it not? So much for your supposed friendship…"

"You were the one who ruined everything, Kikyo! The only one who hates half demons is you!"

"Kagome, Kagome… still so naive… look at me!" – Kikyo said, her eyes turning to slits and her smile wide and wicked. – "It was me that he chose. I'm the one who he makes love to and with whom he is! I'm his fiancée…"

Kagome gulped hard and stood in front of her proudly.

"One day, Kikyo… one day the mask is going to fall. Then everyone will see the horrible person you are… even Inuyasha…"

"Speaking of him, where is my fiancé? Stop distracting me and tell me where he is…"

"I'm right here, Kikyo…" - said a voice from behind her which made her turn surprised to look at Inuyasha and at the same time Kagome hold her breath. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away from them with Hiroyuki sitting on his shoulders. Unknown to them, both carried an annoyed expression that scarred her by their similarities; she gulped hard as she grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's jacket.

"Sess…"

"I know. It's amazing, right?" – he whispered. Inuyasha's gaze fell upon their close proximity, and he didn't like it.

"Inuyasha! Dear, what are you doing?" – Kikyo said, leaning against his body and not paying attention to the kid on his shoulders.

"I was in the bathroom…"

"Oh, right… and what are you doing? With that… that… _thing_ on your shoulders?"

"What did you call my son?" – said Kagome, starting to get furious.

"Oy! Woman!" – said Hiroyuki, surprising everyone, aggressively. – "I'm not a _thing_! I have a name! It's Hiroyuki!"

"Yes, well… Hiryuki…"

"Hiroyuki." – corrected Inuyasha, making Kagome's heart pound strongly.

"Yes… well you see, pumpkin… I asked because it seemed strange… Inuyasha usually doesn't carry any of his patients like that and…"

"I'm not his patient, I'm his friend!" – stated Hiroyuki proudly, placing his arms above Inuyasha's head and flattening the older half demons ears. Inuyasha simply smirked.

"He has already enough friends." – said Kikyo, starting to get annoyed with the child. – "He doesn't need any more… right, Inuyasha?"

The older hanyou looked at Kikyo strangely and looked up to see Hiroyuki's eyes appearing above his head.

"You don't need me as your friend?" – the little boy asked pouting and almost at the verge of tears.

"Well… I could always use a _best_ friend…" - Inuyasha smirked at the lighting up of happiness in the child's eyes.

"Really?"

"Really…"

"Great! Mom, did you hear? I'm Inuyasha's best friend!" – the kid shouted, making his older friend look in the same direction. To his surprise, even though Kagome was smiling, he could smell and see the fresh loads of tears, running down her face. Why was she crying?

At that same moment, a shaking and crying Miroku walked out of the room and in their direction. His smile was bigger than the world and everyone turned to see him.

"They're born! They're born… I'm a father…" - he said, while his legs kept on shaking. Sesshomaru helped him to sit, smirking at his clumsiness, before he lost complete strength and fell on the ground.

"Congratulations!" – said Kagome, smiling widely.

"I'm happy for you, man!" – said Inuyasha, also smiling and approaching Miroku.

Hiroyuki looked at his mother's smiling face and asked:

"Did the babies come out, mom?"

"Yes, they did, honey." – she said, approaching Inuyasha to pick her child up.

"So I'm a big brother now?"

"No, dear." – Kagome said, smiling and extending her arms to him so that he could get down from Inuyasha's shoulders. – "You're their… cousin…"

"Oh!"

Miroku was crying and smiling at the same time, while telling how brave Sango had been and how he was feeling like bursting into tears of happiness.

"And guess what! Guess what! They're two girls!"

"What?" – shouted Kagome. – "But you were almost certain that they were going to be boys!"

"I know! It's a surprise! At least the beds are white!" – laughed Miroku. – "Girls! I have two girls!"

Inuyasha was smiling when he turned to look at Kagome, who was holding her son in her arms. She was explaining to Hiroyuki how he just had gained two baby girls in his extended family. His smile quickly died when he started thinking on how Kagome had been alone since the beginning of her son's conception. Whoever the jerk that had left her was he deserved to pay, he thought.

Still she was still treating him like a mere common friend and was still keeping him at bay on her life. Suddenly he felt the urge to hold her and never let go of both her and Hiroyuki.

The voice of Kikyo beside him brought him back to reality. He had listened what she had said before his approach but had acted as if he hadn't listened anything. As furious as he was, he still needed to keep Kikyo under his reach to protect Kagome. So he had to bear with her comments, when all he could think about was to kick her big, fat ass into oblivion.

"Inuyasha!" – she shouted once again, making him wince in pain from her shout.

"Ouch! Speak lower, women!"

Kagome hid her face in Hiroyuki's shirt to stop herself from laughing out loud. Inuyasha, however, misunderstood and took that as a sign of her despise. And that hurt him more than he could have imagined.

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

"I don't like your tune of voice… what is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Well, I'm glad. You hurt yourself?"

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"A few minutes before you came."

"How?"

"… I collided with the door…"

Sesshomaru turned around to hide his laughter and Kagome did the same.

"The door? How did you…?"

"It happens."

"Inuyasha?" – Hiroyuki called, making him turn his attention towards the kid.

"Yeah?"

"What is she?"

"Hiroyuki!" – Kagome reprimanded. – "She has a name and she is not a thing!"

"Badly behaved as his mother…" - said Kikyo. – "Kagome, couldn't you have taught your son some manners?"

"I like him the way he is." – Kagome said. – "If you feel bad, move."

"Inuyasha! Do something!"

"…" - the half demon choosed to ignore Kikyo's tantrum and turned to the child, saying – "She's my… the woman I like…"

Hiroyuki looked at Kikyo, as she looked at him and Kagome, smiling triumphantly. After a few minutes of silence Hiroyuki said, looking seriously and straight at Inuyasha:

"Liar."

* * *

_Aaaahh... the wisdom of children..._

_Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter there is a KISS coming up!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	14. Don't Scare and Kiss Me

_(wearing protective armour)  
_

_Hello people!_

_Is there anyone still out there that wants a brand new chapter? Yes?  
_

_(bowing deeply)  
_

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated but I just couldn't find the time; I was doing my "internship" (you can call it that) for the past 5months and there wasn't a single day where I wouldn't come home completely exausted!  
_

_Anyway, I'm on my vacations now... FINALLY!_

_I just wanted to say how surprised I was with so many reviews I got; I honestly wasn't expecting! :D I was so happy I just couldn't believe it!  
I've read every single one of them and they made me honestly happy!  
_

_Anyway, here is my newest chapter. _

_Thank you very much for all your support so far; this chapter is for those who haven't given up on this story!  
_

_Thank you very much!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Don't Scare and Kiss Me**

She knocked on the hospital's door, holding a huge bouquet in one arm and opening it slowly. Sango, laying on the bed, smiled at her when she entered and her smile widened when she saw that she wasn't coming in alone.

"Hello!" – she said whispering, and trying to sit.

"Hi!" – said Kagome while motioning Hiroyuki to enter too. After closing the door she handed the bouquet to her son who quietly went to hand to Sango.

"Hi, aunt Sango!" – he said, also whispering. – "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you sweetheart! But it's not my birthday's today; it's theirs…" - Sango said pointing to the two beds beside hers.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course. Can you reach them?"

"No…"

"I'll pick you up." – Kagome said.

Kagome thought that Hiroyuki's reaction was very funny. His eyes opened up as he saw the two small babies wrapped in pink and lavender that rested in those beds.

"They're small, mom!"

"Yes, they are. And very fragile!"

"But they are girls!" – he protested.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Girls are always complaining about something..."

"Oh really?" – Kagome asked, glancing at Sango who was starting to laugh.

"Yes. They keep on talking, and talking… they are loud!"

"Well I'm a girl too… am I loud?"

Hiroyuki looked at her and strongly turned his head side to side.

"No, mom! You're the only one who's nice!"

"Thank you very much…"

"They are asleep…"

"Yes. Remember what I told you about them?"

"That they were small, so they had to sleep a lot to grow up… and that we couldn't make much noise…"

"That's right…"

"Aunt Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?"

Understanding his question, Kagome turned to look to Sango and said:

"He wants to know their names…"

"Oh! Well this," - she said, pointing to the girl in pink – "is Aiko."

"Hi, Aiko." – he said, looking at the baby. She moved in her sleep. – "She moved mom!"

Kagome smiled.

"Babies do that a lot, dear…"

"Yes, but she moves much more than her sister." – Sango said.

"And who is this?" – Hiroyuki asked.

"This is her sister Ayumi." – Sango said, pointing towards the baby in lavender.

"Hi, Ayumi. I'm Hiroyuki…"

Kagome kissed him and asked Sango:

"Where's Miroku?"

"He went to grab a coffee. Must be babbling with someone…"

"Can I go look for him?" – asked Hiroyuki.

"No need. I'm here already…" - Miroku said, entering the room. – "I ran into Rin and we ended up talking, sorry…"

"It's ok." – Sango said, smiling at him.

While Miroku took care of Hiroyuki, Kagome sat near Sango and asked her:

"So… how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

"Yep."

"Pretty scared, actually…"

"Why?"

"Well, they are two… I'm afraid I can't handle them both…"

"Don't say that! You'll be a great mother…"

"Yeah but I can't help being afraid, can I? I mean, you had only one and it seemed to be a handful!"

"It is a little complicated because there are two but… can't tell me you don't feel happy!"

"Me? I'm still recovering." – she said with a smile – "I was crying when both of them came out and I started laughing hysterically when they told me they were both girls!"

Kagome laughed.

"Miroku told me what happened between you and Inuyasha…"

"Did he?"

"Yeah. And he also told me what Hiroyuki told him…"

"Please don't make me remember that… he went home believing Inuyasha doesn't like Kikyo!"

"Well…"

"Well what?" –asked Kagome, suspiciously. – "Do you know anything that I don't?"

"No…"

"Really? Well, then… care to explain what is that look on your face?"

"The look of a freshly born mother?"

"No. The other one… the one that seems like you know something I don't…"

"Well… yes, yes there is something I know that you don't…"

"And that is…?"

"Sesshomaru was here earlier and said that things aren't well between them…"

"I already knew that much…"

"They had a fight last night and…"

"And…? Come on, you're killing me!"

_"Inuyashastoodupforyou."_

"What? Speak slower or I can't understand…"

"Inuyasha stood up for you… you and Hiroyuki…"

Kagome tried to process the information as slowly as she could. As soon as she was sure she had understood everything, she asked:

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, seems like when Sesshomaru arrived they were fighting in the living room and she… she accused you of trying to take him away from her… she said your son had no manners and that… the reason why the father was not present was because you didn't knew who it was since you had had so many partners…"

"Typical of Kikyo, accusing with no evidences… and he bought the whole story…"

"No, and that's where things got weird. When Sesshomaru was about to shut her up, Inuyasha shouted with her!

"He what?"

"What you heard. He shouted with her and told her not to talk about you in that way because she had no idea what it was to have to raise a child on her own… she was pretty upset with that…"

At that moment Aiko started crying and Miroku dropped Hiroyuki on the ground to pick his child up. Taking her to Sango, he sat near her while both tried to calm the baby, giving Kagome some time to her thoughts.

She was surprised with his attitude, after all that had happened. Still, she told herself not to get delusional about it. Inuyasha was a person in which she was afraid to trust yet.

Ayumi moved on the bed near her and Kagome glanced at her, smiling. She looked at Sango and asked for permission to hold her.

"Can I...?"

"Of course. Pick her up."

"Just be careful with her head…"

"I know, Miroku… in case you don't remind I have already been a mother…"

"It's just a precaution." – he asked, his gaze returning to his other daughter and to his wife.

Gently picking her up, Kagome hold Ayumi close to her chest; the baby made a small protest sound and then stayed still in her hold, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hello precious…" - Kagome said quietly, slowly walking to the window. Behind her, the door to the room was opened and Inuyasha peeked. Noticing Kagome with the baby in her arms, he made a silent signal to Miroku and approached Kagome from behind. Hiroyuki understood the message that the older half demon silently said and watched carefully.

Inuyasha peeked from above her shoulder and noticed how Kagome's eyes were sweetly shinning and fixed on the baby on her arms. She was softly talking to her and the baby seemed to be listening attentively.

"Did you know you look just like your mother? Yes, yes you do… you're beautiful…"

"Thank God she resembles her!" – whispered Inuyasha from behind her.

Kagome turned around surprised and since they were so close, it happened. Their lips connected.

Sango gasped and Miroku smirked and coughed, while Hiroyuki placed a hand over his eyes and peeked between the fingers.

"Yuck! Gross…"

Both of them had their eyes wide open when they parted and simply stared at each other surprised.

"Ah…"

"Uh.."

"If you two don't mind," - Miroku said – "I'd rather had my daughters not exposed to such things at such an early age…"

"Look who's talking…" - Sango said – "You're one to talk, Mr. Cursed Hand…"

"Sango dear…"

Kagome averted her eyes from Inuyasha and crossed her eyes with her son, still hiding behind his fingers.

"Hiroyuki, want to hold Ayumi?"

"I can?" – he asked excited. Kagome motioned him to sit down and walked towards him, leaving Inuyasha stunned and speechless. Sitting beside her son, she carefully instructed him on how to hold the baby and placed her in his lap.

"Miroku, can you come here and help him? I need to talk to Inuyasha in private…"

"Sure. Go…"

"Can you come outside, please?"

"S… su… sure…"

When both had stepped outside, Kagome turned to look at him. She found him standing as redder as ever in front of her.

"Don't ever do that again…" - she started.

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"I'm talking about scaring me!" – she said, also turning red.

For some reason he was finding it hard to concentrate on her words, since his eyes were occupied with looking at how tempting her lips looked. Unconsciously he stepped closer and when he found himself he had already started kissing her again. Crossing his arms behind her back, stopping her from running, he brought her closer to his body and deepened the kiss.

Kagome couldn't explain how that happened; one minute she was talking and the next she was being kissed by the only person she had ever dreamed of kissing again. She struggled when Inuyasha brought her close but found difficulties in replacing the walls around your heart. Slowly and disobeying her head, her arms found rest around his neck and her fingers crossed themselves in his hair. Inuyasha sighed against her lips and she couldn't help but smirk amidst the kiss. However she did not tried to break away once more. It felt just right to part her lips and allow his tongue to enter her mouth.

His hands roamed her back in a deliciously sinful way and she couldn't help but whimper when she felt him bringing her even more closely, closing the distance forever between them.

Inuyasha was quickly losing control and that surprised him the most. There had never once been a time when, kissing Kikyo, that something like that happened and he would lose control from a mere kiss. This was about to become the first time… yet, the kiss felt familiar…  
But that was impossible; this was Kagome he was kissing… Kagome…

Something in him roared in victory. HE WAS KISSING HER AND SHE WAS KISSING BACK! And how in God's name had he been able to resist those lips back in high school? He was getting week in the knees, for Christ's sake!

One of his hands left her back and he searched for a support behind him. His hand found the wall and swiftly, not to break the sweet contact he took one step back, pulling her with him. She obeyed him without stopping kissing him, and he was able to lean back into the wall, this way having her sweetly pressed against all his curves. He smiled into the kiss as one of her hands rested upon his chest, sending a shocking and electrifying wave trough all his body.

They parted for air a few moments later, still pressed against each other, both foreheads touching and panting hard to recover their breaths. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and Kagome was blinking as if trying to verify if she was really awake.

Suddenly Kagome tried to break free from his hug, violently. Surprised Inuyasha merely pressed her waist against his once more. Even that felt familiar…

"Let me go."

"No." – he said, his voice rough.

"Let me go, Inuyasha."

"No way. Not yet."

"Please…"

"Stop struggling…"

"Inuyasha!"

"If you get away now, everyone will see the state I'm in. Just stay still for a few moments more…"

"What are you… oh!" – she said, blushing violently, when she felt something poking into her. – "Sorry…"

"You're sorry?" – he said, still in a hoarse tune and smirking into her hair – "It's the first time I have a hard on in months… and it was only from a kiss, dammit!"

"…" - she merely blushed. – "You're exaggerating, like always…"

"Am I? Then what is poking into you, hum?"

"Stop it!"

"Unless you're volunteering to…"

"You're the worst!" – she shouted, visibly redden, and tried to break free once more.

"Don't." – he said, suddenly in a pleading tone. – "Stay."

Kagome stood still. That definitely wasn't the Inuyasha she knew. Inuyasha didn't plead for nothing, unless he was drunk… what was happening…?  
She had tried to get away to hide from his ears the beating of her heart, as fast as horse on a run. Still he hadn't let her go, keeping her in place and pleading her to stay.

"Kagome…" - he sighed against her hair, and she shivered.

"Inuyasha… Hiroyuki could come out…"

"… I'd hear him… don't talk…"

"… this isn't reasonable…"

"Why?"

"It was a mistake, this kiss…"

"Was the most mind blowing kiss I've ever had in my entire life." – he completed, interrupting her. – "And it felt damn right!"

"But it's not right…"

"Why? Why are you trying to complicate things?"

"I'm not. I'm being realistic. You and I… we both have separate lives, Inuyasha…"

"Only because you want me to stay away."

"It's the right thing…"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is. You have Kikyo and I have Kouga…" - his grip on her waist grew stronger.

"You love him?"

"What?"

"You love him, is that it?"

"No. I like him, very much… he's a dear friend…"

"Yet you don't love him…"

"…"

"… Then do you love me?"

Kagome got away from his embrace.

"This conversation is over."

"Kagome, please…"

She entered the room where Miroku and Sango were and bid farewell to her friend.

"Come on, Hiroyuki. We have to go now…"

"Are we going home?"

"We're going, Hiroyuki." – she said, more strongly. The boy looked at her strangely, then at Inuyasha then at his mom again.

"Are you angry with Inuyasha, mom?"

"HIROYUKI, I SAID LET'S GO!" – Kagome shouted, making everyone flinch in the room. Hiroyuki's eyes went wide and he quickly got up, looking sad.

"Bye, aunt Sango, uncle Miroku. Bye Aiko and Ayumi. Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye kid."

"Bye dear. Bye Kagome." – Sango said –"Drive carefully."

"I will. Bye."

Inuyasha made a move to follow her but Miroku stopped him.

As soon as they got home, Kagome could barely hold her tears.

"Mom's tired and is going to take a nap. If you need something, just knock on the door, ok?"

Hiroyuki said nothing but motioned for her to follow him. Curious, she obeyed him. He led her to her bed and motioned for her to lay down. Then he run to his room to pick up his favorite bear and gave it to her, and pulled the covers over her.

"I know you're sad…" - he said, kissing her forehead. – "I will watch TV a little. Sleep well."

Kagome held her tears until he got out of the room. Then she opened her mouth against the pillow and started crying.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think? :) Was the waiting worth it?_

_Since I'll be leaving on vacations with no computer, I'll use my time to write a new chapter so...  
_

_See you in two weeks! ;)_


	15. Sickness

_Hello people!_

_I know I promised to update two weeks after so, despite being a litle late... HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!  
_

_XD  
_

_Thank you so much for your reviews, for your favorites and author alerts! I was really glad to see there are still people following up my story. You are the ones that inspire me to write... thank you!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Sickness**_  
_

Inuyasha was getting out of the hospital, about two months later, when he got a phone call from Miroku. In the back, he could clearly hear a baby crying.

"Seems like things aren't going as smoothly as you thought…"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! The twins are sick! They have colic, both of them! When you have your own kids you'll see what you'll have to stand against…"

"Right, right… is there any reason why you called in particular?"

"Kagome… better said, Hiroyuki. I just got a call from his school, saying he is still there and that Kagome wasn't picking up the phone… Sesshomaru can't make it either…"

"Why did they call you? Or Sesshomaru?"

"Well, let me see…" - Miroku said, sarcastically- "Since the kid has no father around and I'm his borrowed uncle, perhaps…"

"Okay, okay… I get it already…"

"Can you go and get him? I don't know what might have happened but I believe Kagome has been sick. At least she called in sick three days ago and no one has heard from her since then."

"I'll go and see. Where is the school?"

"After the bakery, in the third avenue behind the train station… do you know where it is?"

"Yes, yes I do. I went there when I was a kid… it's a pretty good school and not too cheap, if I heard correctly. How does she…?"

"Pays the bills? Well, she does stretch her monthly payment. Most of it goes to Hiroyuki's expenses and I would not be surprised if she hadn't gone to see a doctor just to save up money…"

"What? The father's kid doesn't help? What a bastard…"

"Of course he doesn't help, Inuyasha! He doesn't even know the kid exists!"

"Oh, right… Well then, can you tell me Kagome's address?"

Inuyasha arrived quickly to the school, after a quick detour to get Kagome's house keys from Miroku. Hiroyuki was sitting at the steps of the school, tossing pebbles, as he was clearly the last one. His ears got up at the sound of a car arriving and he looked up, opening a smile when he saw Inuyasha getting out of the car.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey kiddo!" – Inuyasha said, being almost thrown to the ground by the arms around his waist of the kid. Then he smelled tears. – "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I thought… mom didn't come… is she ok? Did something bad happen?"

"What? No, where did you get an idea like that? Of course not!"

"Then where is she?"

"… She asked your uncle Miroku to pick you up but the twins are sick and he couldn't…"

"Aiko and Ayumi are sick?"

"Yes. A baby's disease called colic. It's like stomach ache, but in babies…"

"Poor babies…" - he said. Inuyasha smiled at his concern.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hiroyuki?" – called a voice from behind him.

They turned around to see a beautiful woman, with long black hair, some grey strands amongst it and grey eyes walking in their direction.

"Midoriko-sensei!"

"Hello sensei." – Inuyasha said, with a smile. – "Remember me?"

"Inuyasha Taisho! My, my… how long has it been?"

"More than many, sensei. Have you been well?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"Do you know sensei?" – Hiroyuki asked, surprised. – "How?"

"She was my sensei too, when I had your age."

"Yes, he looked almost like you…" - Midoriko said, trailing of and looking from one to other. - "Inuyasha, are you by any chance…?"

"His father? Unlikely. Kagome and I never dated before and I haven't seen Kagome in 5years. Besides, when we parted we weren't in good terms so…"

"Sorry, it's just he does resemble your brother a little but his resemblance to you is astonishing…"

"… You think?"

"My dad is far away." – Hiroyuki said. – "Mom told me that when he came back she would present him to me. Inuyasha is not my dad. He's my best friend, aren't you?"

"You said it." – Inuyasha said it, smiling as Midoriko watched him attentively.

"Well, then… are you taking him today?"

"Yes. Miroku can't come, because both his daughters are sick."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. We also tried to contact Sesshomaru but he seemed to be out of reach."

"He's busy preparing for his wedding…"

"Aunt Rin will be my aunt in ten days!"

"Yes, she will. Midoriko-sensei, why don't I give you my phone number? I usually end up work around this hour, when I'm not doing night shifts, so I could pick him up when Kagome couldn't…"

"A fantastic idea…"

After giving her his number and saying goodbye, Inuyasha installed Hiroyuki in his car and drove off.

They arrived at Kagome's house quickly and Inuyasha took a few moments to register the surroundings. Hiroyuki quickly explained to him that they lived in the second floor. They got up and Inuyasha's heart almost stopped when he saw Kagome's door. They hadn't spoken since the confrontation on the twin's birth day and he was afraid.

Opening the door, Hiroyuki quickly run inside calling for his mother and Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

Looking around the apartment, he decided he liked the apartment as soon as he opened the door; he could clearly see how much of Kagome was around. Simple and sober, it exhaled vitality, life and happiness. He was turning around when he heard Hiroyuki call his name in a scream. Walking quickly in his direction he came to find out Kagome passed out in the floor of the kitchen. It seemed she had gone to the market and passed out when she arrived. Hiroyuki was shaking her, trying to make her wake up.

"What's wrong with mom?" – he asked, tearing up.

Inuyasha lowered himself, suddenly afraid of the vision of a lifeless Kagome laying on the ground. Touching her forehead, Inuyasha realized that she was burning up.

"Is mom… dead…?"

"No, dear. Your mom is just sick and tired from work. That's all." – Inuyasha said, lifting Kagome up in his arms. She was so light that he was sure she hadn't been eating properly either. – "Tell me where is your mom's bedroom."

Hiroyuki led the way as Inuyasha carried her. As soon as they arrived, he placed her in bed and took a brief look around.

The room was painted in tunes of green and light blue. There was a huge simple bed with green and white sheets and dark blue cushions on it, two lamps upon each desk beside the bed, two huge windows with white curtains and a tall wardrobe between them opposite from the bed.

Inuyasha heard her mumble in her sleep but couldn't quite figure out what she said.

"Is mom going to be ok?" – Hiroyuki asked from behind him. Inuyasha turned around and smiled.

"She is. But you have to help me, ok?"

Hiroyuki teach Inuyasha where the towels were and helped by cleaning away all of his toys in the house and in his room. While he was occupied, Inuyasha took upon himself the task of collecting cold water and towels to lower Kagome's fever. While he placed the cold cloth on her foreheaed she opened her eyes, briefly.

"Hiroyuki…" - she mumbled.

"Schh… he's alrigth. He's in the living room…"

"Inuyasha? What…?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How…? What… happened?"

"You're sick. You're running a high fever so try to rest and leave everything to me…"

"I have…"

"You have to get better. Only that. How long have you been feeling sick?"

"… I don't know… perhaps, since last week…"

"Symptoms?"

"Nothing significant… tiredness and sleepiness… I've been getting these headaches and shivers since yesterday though…"

"Why didn't you go see a doctor?" – Inuyasha said as he replaced the cold rag on her forehead.

"I'm fine… I can take care of my…"

A sudden access of cough stopped her tirade while Inuyasha smirked slightly.

"Just rest, ok? Next time you're not feeling well, just call me."

"Why…? You'll come running?" – she mocked while she turned around in the bed, her back turned to him, and drifting into sleep.

Inuyasha smirked once again and, unable to resist temptation, he bended himself forward and placed a kiss on Kagome's exposed neck, before covering her with the covers.

"If you'd let me… I wouldn't even need to come… I'd already be here…"

* * *

_So... what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? :D_

_What if I tell you things are about to start "heating up"? :P _

_See you guys next chapter!_


	16. Looking for Trouble?

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm sorry for the delay but unfortunately my classes have began once more! :( _

_That means more time for studying and less time for writing..._

_Anyway, I managed to set a small time aside - and belive, since I'm a bit of a non-organized person myself ;) that's a great accomplishment! - to write this small chapter. I know it's short, but it's just to keep you guys hungry for more! (EVIL LAUGH!)_

_I also have to thank you guys for your amazing feedback on this story! More than 200 reviews, 157 favorites and 175 followers! :O I was blown away when I realized that!_

_I know that, for many other writers here, who have much more viewed/favorit/reviewed stories it may not seem much, but it really meant the world to me. Believe it or not, you guys have made me believe that this story has a future and that maybe I will jump into an even more big adventure ;)_

_So, to all my readers/viewers that might be afraid: I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! :D_

_I may take a while in updating, but I won't quit. IF I would, you would be the first to know about it :)_

_I know it sounds fluffy :p but you really are the reason why I enjoy so much to write this story!_

_Thank you so, so much!_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Looking for... Trouble?**

Kagome woke up to the smell of chicken soup and mixed eggs and sausages. Letting the information sink in, she barely moved out of bed. Somewhere in her house there was the sound of people talking and eating; she could hear her son laugh wholeheartedly and Inuyasha's voice too.

There was still a damp cloth on her forehead and she took it away. Her fever seemed to have subsided but she was still feeling very tired. She closed her eyes once again, trying to decipher what was the conversation between those two. They seemed to be pretty happy…

She didn't know how long she drifted in and out of sleep, but she was completely awake when Inuyasha came inside her bedroom, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken soup. He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Hey."

"Hi. You're still here?"

"You don't expect me to simply leave you sick and alone, do you?"

"…" - she raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, perhaps that was not the best thing to be said…"

"It wasn't."

"Anyway, I've made you something to eat. Hiroyuki helped."

"Where is he?" – she said while sitting up, her back against her pillow.

"He's getting ready to go to bed. We already ate because you were still asleep the last time I checked…" - he placed the tray on her lap. – "Here."

"It's alright. Thank you." –she took a sip and was surprised. – "I didn't know you could cook… its good…"

"I can. I mean, it's not perfect but… I managed to survive alone."

"Kikyo doesn't like to cook?"

"I'll be surprised if she knows the difference between a lid and a frying pan! She doesn't even know how to fry an egg!" – Inuyasha mumbled, making Kagome laugh.

"I suppose she didn't even need to, with all the employers she wanted to hire; somewhere among those there must have been a chef…"

"Yes, I supposed those were her plans… how are you feeling?"

"Better, already. You can go home now."

"No chance."

"Don't tell me you're going to stay here…"

"I am. At least until you get better."

"I am better."

"I'm the doctor here. If I say you're not completely recovered…"

"And I'm the nurse! I'm okay. See?" – she said, trying to get off bed.

"Don't even try it!" – Inuyasha said, as she swayed and he caught her. For a few minutes they stayed in each other's arms, lost in their eyes. It had been a while since they had seen each other or since they had been so close.

Inuyasha gulped hard as his eyes wandered to Kagome's lips. Without thinking he inched forward. Kagome unconsciously licked her lips.

Someone's muffled laughter interrupted them.

"Mama's better now!" – Hiroyuki said, with a twinkling in his eyes, standing at the door in his pajamas.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome hardly pushed him aside.

"Yes, dear. I'm better now." – she said as she received a huge hug from her little boy.

"I was scared…"

"Sorry dear. Mom will promise not to scare you again, ok?"

The boy nodded into his mother's shoulder. Then he quickly remembered.

"Will Inuyasha be staying the night, mom?"

"No…"

"Yeah, indeed I am."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Yup. Your mother is still not completely recovered, so I'll be staying the night, just to make sure…"

"Yay!... but, where will you sleep?" – the child asked confused.

"No way!" – Kagome almost shouted, too quickly as she saw Inuyasha's mischievous smile. He merely laughed, making her blush even more.

"Relax, "princess"". – he said with a smirk – "I'll be lying if I said I didn't want to…"

"Inuyasha!" – Kagome said, quickly covering Hiroyuki's ears.

"The sofa will do just fine, thank you…"

Hiroyuki was truly confused.

"What about the other bed, mom? Why does he have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because he's been a bad boy. Bad boys sleep on the sofa."

"You haven't seen anything yet…" - Inuyasha whispered. Kagome turned beat red.

"What haven't I seen?"

"No… nothing, dear!"

"Yeah, kid. I was just whispering…"

"Oh… well, can Inuyasha read my story?"

"Why?" – Kagome asked, feeling left out. – "We always read together…"

"I know, mommy, but today you're sick."

"I can do it… if you don't mind, Kagome."

"…It's okay. I'll prepare your room… since it seems you'll be staying…"

Inuyasha didn't miss the angry tune of her voice so he decided to smile, while Hiroyuki pulled him out the door.

Kagome huffed in annoyance but still smiled at the excited voices she could hear from her child's bedroom.

She went into the guest's bedroom to check if everything was correct. The bed had clean sheets so she merely replaced the pillows in another disposition. Remembering the dinner, she went to the kitchen to clean up. While she passed by her child's bedroom, she decided to take a peak.

Inuyasha was seated beside Hiroyuki, who was already under the covers and was marveled by the way Inuyasha changed his voice to match each character. Kagome took a moment to appreciate the scene and then moved on.

She was surprised to see the kitchen cleaned up and everything in its right place. Leaning against the counter, she lost herself in thoughts.

She was going to have to tell Inuyasha, sooner or later; time was running out and sooner or later the truth would come up. She owned, even if she didn't felt very compelled to, a father to her son. And Inuyasha, despite everything deserved to know the truth.

What worried Kagome the most was how such a big change could have a negative impact on Hiroyuki's life. Inuyasha's reaction was also something to be concerned about but Kagome had decided that he would only be a part of Hiroyuki's life if he wanted to. Her son was her biggest concern… but how to tell both of them?

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't sense Inuyasha's approach.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"… Hiroyuki?"

"He's fast asleep."

"Already?"

"I'm a great storyteller."

"Yeah and a modest one too."

He smirked.

"Come on, I'll show you to your bedroom."

"Why don't you show me your bedroom?" – he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a comical way. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Really… you don't change…"

"Would you want me to change?"

"That's not for me to decide…"

"Still I would gladly ear your opinion…"

"Why? Does it matter that much to you?"

"As a matter of fact, it does." – Inuyasha said, trapping her with one arm on the kitchen door. What surprised Kagome the most was his deadly serious tune and expression. – "So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want me to change?"

"… Tea?"

"Tea?" – Inuyasha said, dumbfounded as Kagome passed under his arm.

"Yeah, I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

"Since you asked… I could use a coffee…"

"I don't know how you manage to drink that before bed…"

"It keeps me awake for… "night-time" activities…" - he said, smirking confidently.

Kagome rolled her eyes in mocking exasperation.

"Anyway, there's instant coffee on the second cupboard, at the left over the dishwasher. Help yourself."

"Instant coffee? Really? You don't have those coffe machines…"

"Nope. Sorry, rich boy…" - she said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah…"

As Inuyasha searched the cabinets, Kagome finished brewing her tea and took two cups from another cabinet. She noticed when Inuyasha stopped moving things around but paid it no mind.

"Do you need a map to find that coffee or what?"

Since he didn't answer, Kagome turned around to see what had him so out of focus and had to silence a scream. Inuyasha was watching her deadly serious, with a familiar pot on his hand.

"No, I don't need a map… what I need is an explanation as to why there's a pot of concealing powder in your cabinet…"

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think? I told you things were starting to "heat up" - chicken soup! XD_

_How do you think Kagome will react? Should she tell him the truth? ;)_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	17. Say It Or Not?

_Hello everyone!_

_Oh boy, I just can't believe in how many reviews I get each time I post a new chapter!  
_

_Not only that, I also love to hear your ideas on how I should develop it! It really shows me that you guys are really into it! :') _

_Thank you so much!_

_I don't know how many reviews I got saying "Just tell him at once!" about Kagome's revelation! Sorry if this doesn't match your expectation but I've decided to wait a little more until then... __You just have to keep reading it! (Ehehehe - evil laugh!) ^.^_

_Sorry to have taken so long, but University has officially decided to kill me with work! I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I get it written!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews, for your favorites and author alerts, wich just keep increasing in my mail box!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear. English is not my original language!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Say it... Or Not?**

Kagome didn't know what to say. The words simply weren't coming to her head. She stuttered a few times.

"I'm waiting, Kagome…"

"I... I needed it…"

"For what?"

"I don't have to give you any kind of explanations, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome…"

She quickly walked in his direction, grabbed the pot and moved to place it on its rightful place. However she forgot that, by doing so, she would be exposing her back to Inuyasha.

Her whole body jolted when she felt Inuyasha's chest leaning on her back, both of his arms trapping her against the counter, giving her little space to move.

"Kagome, please… tell me…" - he said, his breath dangerously close to her ear.

"Inuyasha, get back."

"Not until you tell me…"

Kagome turned around to face him.

"There's nothing for…"

"Bullshit! You don't have that at home, just because!"

"…"

"Please… you know you can trust me…"

Kagome, who was seriously thinking about spelling the truth, suddenly went rigid.

"Trust you? _I_ can _trust you_? What are you playing at? You're the one who didn't trust me from the beginning!"

"That was a completely different matter…"

"No, it wasn't… it's all about trust! You didn't trust me when Kikyo was around and now, after you've been gone, you expect me to trust you?! Just like that?!"

"Kagome…"

"Look, I'm really, really tired… I appreciate you taking care of me and my son but I really want to go to bed, so…" - she said, trying to end the matter and pinching her nose to hold in her patience.

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"… what?"

"MOVE!" – she said, as she tried to push him away. She noticed his eyes lessening into a playful gaze and the smirk forming in his mouth.

"… no."

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny…"

"I think it is…"

"You can't just turn a discussion into a…"

"Into what? A more mischievous way to discuss?" – he said, as he lowered his mouth to her ear. Without consent, Kagome felt her whole body vibrate with the sound of his voice. – "If you'd only let me, I could show you how I can end this fight as quickly as… AH! AH! AUCH! WHATCH IT!"

Kagome had a firm grasp on his ear and was slightly twisting it. Despite the pain, Inuyasha noticed that she had blushed quite a bit.

"You're just an oversized grown kid…" - she said as she tried to step around him.

"But you like it…" -he said, trapping her once again. Kagome looked anywhere but his eyes and tried to reach for his ear once more but Inuyasha was faster. He ended up grabbing her hand on the air, twisting her arm to his back and lacing his fingers between hers, thus coming even near her.

Kagome could feel his breath upon her lips, his gaze upon her face and the more than evident "happiness" of Inuyasha against her body. She forced herself not to give in to the sudden urge she had of kissing him. She knew very well where they would end up if she kissed him…

"Say it, Kagome…"

"Say what?"

"Say that you like me…"

"Inuyasha, stop…"

"Just say it…" - he said, nibbling at her ear and making her shiver. – "Just say it and…"

"… and?"

She could feel him smirk against her ear, while he whispered in low a deep tune:

"Just say it… I promise I'll make even your deepest and wildest dreams come true…"

Oh, she didn't doubt he would. Inuyasha had already shown her once how wonderful he could be… if she said she wasn't tempted, she would be lying.

She knew he had the body of a Greek God and the stamina of a stallion. She highly doubted that much had changed in the last years or that the fact that the last time they were together he was drunk had something to do with the number of times she had reached heaven, that night;… if she recalled correctly… three times?

"You've no idea what… eh?"

"What?" - he said, leaning slightly away from her. Her eyes were glued on to the kitchen table where his cell phone was now violently vibrating. Inuyasha followed her gaze, then turned to look at her once more; her gaze now seemed sadder.

"You'd better pick that up…"

"No."

"Inuyasha…"

"I said I won't…"

She didn't utter a word, just kept her glaze away from him.

"Please… let's just stop…"

"Stop what?"

Gulping hard, she finally locked eyes with him and he could see that she was on the brim of tears.

"Stop pretending we're a couple and that there's no one else in the middle…"

"There is no one else!" – he said, now almost growling in her face. – "Just say the word and we'll be…"

"We'll be what? Together? What about Kikyo?" – she asked, now already crying.

"Kikyo is not important anymore…"

"Yes, she is… as long as she is in between us, she'll always find a way to split us… just as she did before…"

Inuyasha slowly let go of her and Kagome cleaned her tears, quickly.

"There are clean sheets on your bed… but don't feel indebted to sleep here. Just close the lights when you leave. 'Night…" - she said, as she moved towards her bedroom, her cold tea forgotten on the table.

Inuyasha simply stood there, unable to react for a while and with only the annoying sound of a vibrating cell phone.

"Damn it…" - he said, as he picked up. – "What?!"

"Inuyasha, where are you?!" – said a high pitched scream on the other side.

"Out."

"I had already realized that or I wouldn't be calling you!? Where exactly?"

"None of your business…"

"Wha…"

"I'll not be sleeping at home…"

"Inu…" - he cut the call abruptly and turned his phone off. He moved in the direction of Kagome's room but, as he was about to knock he lowered his hand and proceeded towards his own room.

Her words kept spinning once and again in his head as he undressed himself to go to bed. Kikyo… it seemed that it all revolved around her… at least, he thought with a little bit of hope, she hadn't been thinking about that mangy wolf as a candidate to be between them. Not that he stood a chance…  
Tomorrow… he would talk to her tomorrow…

The next morning he awoke to the sound of voices and the smell of… pancakes?!

He was about to get up when he felt someone enter his room. He decided to stay still and pretend to be asleep just so he could figure out who was it. There were a couple of giggles as his ears turned the direction of the sound and then a mighty roar came from his mouth as he grabbed the daring hanyou who was about to tackle him in his sleep.

As Hiroyuki skirmed and laughed in his arms, Inuyasha couldn't help the smile from his face and even giggled.

"I caught a little spy, trying to attack me in my sleep…"

"Ehehhee… sorry! Ehehe…"

"No way, you'll receive the higher punishment…" - Inuyasha said, stopping for a few minutes. Hiroyuki, who was currently hanging upside down on Inuyasha's shoulder seemed confused but was smiling.

"What is the higher punishment?"

"Death…" - Inuyasha said, creating suspense before continuing - "… by tickles."

"No! Ahaha… ahah" – Hiroyuki screamed, in a high pitched voice. It didn't take long for them to be mercilessly wrestling among Inuyasha's bed sheets and they were only stopped by Kagome's voice at the door.

"Well, as soon as you both finish playing "bed-tag", breakfast is ready…"

"Yeah! Inuyasha, let's go! I helped Mom make pancakes… she said they were your favorites so…"

"Hiroyuki!" – Kagome shouted, embarrassed. That wasn't supposed to came out…

Inuyasha grinned from his spot at the bed and ogled her sleeping outfit (blue shirt plus grey shorts) in an approving manner, making her even more self-conscious.

"I supposed that call wasn't as important as it seemed…" - she said, trying to change the subject of their "silent conversation". It was only after the words left her mouth that she realized what she had said and she mentally scolded herself. What the hell was she thinking?

Last night, despite going to bed in tears, she couldn't sleep right away; she lay under the covers, silently crying and hoping not to hear the door close to hint that Inuyasha was gone. She had heard agitated whispers from the kitchen but then she had ended up sleeping.

She had been the first to wake up and, unable to resist, she had ended up peaking from the door to find him asleep in the bed at the other room.

"Nah… it wasn't important…" - he said, his gaze fixed in her. – "Perhaps a few years ago… but not anymore…"

"…" - her eyes clashed with his, surprised and even searching from some kind of doubt.

"In fact, that person still hasn't realized that she already has no more place in my life… or anywhere else…"

Hiroyuki glanced from one to another, completely confused as both adults stared at each other. Kagome quickly recovered, her cheeks flushed.

"Come on, Hiro. Let's leave Inuyasha to get dressed…"

"Ok, Mom."

"… How do you know I sleep naked?" – he asked, smirking. – "Have you been peeping?"

Kagome's answer was to start walking away, redder than a tomato.

"Kagome!"

"What?!" – she said, turning around.

"… Good morning." – he said from his sitting position in the bed, his bed sheet hanging loose around his hips and a knowing smirk on his face.

Grasping Hiroyuki's hand, she quickly walked away, letting him chuckling to himself at her shy reaction.

It was only after a while, when he was getting dressed, that he noticed there was a strange scent in the room. A scent that seemed of his and Kagome's deeply mixed together…

* * *

_Well, how was it?_

_I tried to keep it a little bit more in a view of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship... did it work? :)_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	18. Stating a Claim

_My dearest readers,_

_(if there is still anyone out there…)_

_Hello again!_

_I'm terribly sorry for this completely out of date update!_

_My life has been a complete chaos these last few months and when I realized too much time had already been gone!_

_Just to sum it up, and to show you some form of apology, I've been doing my internship in the last couple of months (since Christmas, to be exact…) - which means 8hours of labor/day + schoolwork! :/_

_Even though I wanted to update, I had so much schoolwork and papers to attend/ work in that I simply couldn't find the time to do it..._  
_If there's any consolation I already have the next chapters planned although on paper._

_It will take me a while to put it all on computer but I'll do it as soon as possible! :D_

_So today I have really no words to thank you all for your PM and reviews, or your concern over my wellbeing and the direction of this story! Thank you so much – it makes me really humble to have readers such as you guys! :'D_

_AND we've reached more than 300reviews! :O I was so in shock when I realized that!_

_THANK YOU!_

_Now, more than ever, I want to give you guys this story - my story! So I'm not giving up, you can count on that! Thank you for not giving up on me yet... :'D_

_So, without much more delay, here's chapter 18 after a long hiatus!_

_This chapter goes especially to Guest who, despite a harsh and also heavy review, made me realize again how much I missed doing this. I'm sorry, my dear Guest (hope you know who you are!), if these chapter doesn't rise to your expectations but I tried my best!_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that may appear!_

_ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and his characters belong to his rightful owner, the brilliant genius that is Rumiko Takahashi! This story, once again, belongs only to me; Inuyasha's characters belong to me only in my dreams! ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - Stating a Claim**

As the elevator came up, slowly in his pace, she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. It was her day off, and despite the countless preparations she still had to take care of, she couldn't believe she would be married in two days.

As soon as she woke up, she realized that she wanted to be a little daring. She took a long bath, dressed to impress her future husband - a form fitting deep green dress, with a high lateral left cut that showed her legs in a bold way and high heels - and decided to pay him a visit. Sesshomaru would never know what hit him she decided, grinning like a Cheshire cat as the elevator reached its destined floor.

As the doors to the elevator opened, she quickly walked inside, searching for his secretary, a pretty woman named Sara, seated behind the desk at the entrance.

"Hello, miss Nagasaki." – the secretary said, smiling. She liked her boss's fiancé who had always been polite and nice to her.

"Hello, Sara. Is he busy, right now?"

"Not that I'm aware of. His last meeting ended a few minutes ago…"

"Okay, I'll go in now… is it too much to ask…?"

"Not a problem. I'll just hold his calls." – Sara said, winking at her.

"Thank you." – Rin said, knocking on his door. She heard him allow her to come in and firmly entered.

Sesshomaru's chair was turned away from the door and he seemed absorbed in his work, so he did not realize she had entered until she started walking in his direction.

Rin could clearly see how he reacted as soon as his eyes landed on her. Smiling almost coyly she neared him, placing her hand on her hip as she stopped. Sesshomaru smirked and turned a little bit away from his desk, in her direction as he waited to see what she would do. And Rin wasted no time – she might be a sweet girl, he thought as she placed her arms around his neck to kiss him, but she could also be quite a vixen.

Slowly building up the tension between them, Sesshomaru's hands ended on her waist to place her on his lap, into a more comfortable position. She happily sighed as she leaned away from his kiss.

"Morning…"

"Morning…" - he said, his hand lightly tracing her sides and making her shiver a little. – "I thought you said you would be resting today…"

"I know I said that… but…"

"What?"

"There's still some things that we need to take care of and we're running off schedule…" - she said as her hands traced his face. Their schedules had been hectic in the last days and they had barely any time to date, with her shifts and his late meetings.

"I don't remember planning anything for today… did we agree on lunch or something?"

"What?" – she said, looking offended but still smiling. – "I'm not allowed to miss you? Or were you expecting anyone else?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. Even today, he couldn't imagine what had possessed him into being away from her and his true feelings for so long. He brought her even closer, so much that her chest was being pressed into his, as he laced his arms around her back. She looked at him, her eyes soft but still lustful, making her look positively devilish.

"Want me to show you how much you've been missed, my dearest Rin?"

"I wouldn't mind a little dem…"

Her words were suddenly muffled by his mouth on hers, greedy and hungry. Rin held on to him as if struggling to live, as both lost themselves away in a frenzy of kisses and touches.

The agitated voice of his secretary came to their ears but they weren't quick enough to untangle themselves as the doors to his office burst suddenly open.

"I already told you that you can't…!"

"You are the most inconsiderate, stupid, sneaky imbecile I've ever met!" – Kagura shouted, as she gave three long steps in his direction before abruptly stopping as she took in the scene in front of her. Sara was following her.

"I'm sorry, sir, I tried…"

"It's okay, Sara, I could hear you…" - Sesshomaru said as Rin turned her face away from them, embarrassed. However, as soon as she tried to move away she could feel Sesshomaru's arms tightening round her frame.

"Sessh…" - she started.

"You great son of a bitch!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't mock me, Sesshomaru! Who do you think I am?" – she shouted. Some of the people in the hall stopped and turned to glance at the scene.

"… You can go now, Sara." – he said in a cautiously dangerous and calm tune.

"Ye… yes!" – she said, as she quickly left the room. She might be human, she thought, but even she knew when not to be within "fire range".

Rin tried to move, to no avail.

"You stay right where you are, miss. We're not finished yet…" - he said, in a voice full of promises that made Rin turn beat red, again.

Kagura started to shout once again:

"How dare you? You think you can just use me and set me aside when you're done or when it's more convenient…?"

"You perfectly well knew what our agreement was."

_"Agreement_? We were dating! We were in love!" – Rin flinched at Kagura's desperation and words. Sesshomaru sensed it and started to move his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her.

"Perhaps it might be better if I wait outside…"

"Yeah, let the adults talk, child…" - Kagura started.

"You don't have to step outside, Rin. Whatever I have to say, I can say it with you present. And no, Kagura, we were not dating or in love. We never were and never will be." – he said firmly.

"Well _I_ am!" – she said. – "Don't I mean nothing to you?"

"You're not in love with me, Kagura. You're in love with the idea of loving me, of the power and wealth you can achieve through me."

"How can you forget everything we have been through?! I'll suppose you've also forgotten your anger against humans… or will you tell me that was just an imaginary Sesshomaru, …"

"Enough. That was me, once… people, and even youkai, can change."

"Not you! You would not forget your rage against the humans, the most weakling race of all … you were the one who kept on saying how weak and dispensable they were…"

"That was a long time ago…"

"I can't believe you. I suppose that you didn't even plan to tell me you were getting married in _two _days!? I have to hear it from your secretary by chance… and now _this_!" – she said in a acid tune, trying to make Rin uncomfortable, to no avail. Rin already knew that Kagura would try to discredit her or make her rethink her relationship with Sesshomaru, and she wouldn't give up unless she got what she wanted – meaning Sesshomaru.

"You weren't even supposed to know."

"What?"

"Exactly as you heard. You've not been invited so you didn't need to know…"

"So it's true… you're not even going to deny it… you really are going to take a human as your wife?"

"She is not any human. She is my intended mate, so it's only proper that we consume the bond that binds us…" - he said, turning his glaze to hers and smiling slightly. Rin couldn't help but feel proud at his admission and gave him a bright smile and stood a little more straight.

_"Rin_? _Rin_ is your intended mate?" – Kagura said, skeptically.

"Yes."

Kagura started laughing till tears were in the brim of her eyes. Somehow she was expecting him to start laughing as well, telling her it was all a really bad joke. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru remained in his place, his face unreadable and grave as it had been through all the conversation, with Rin on his lap looking positively infuriated at Kagura – the nerve of that woman!

"You can't be serious…"

"…"

"If you think I'm going to just sit by and watch you marry that…"

"That is exactly what you'll do, Kagura. If you ever try anything or if I ever hear you say anything that might be offensive against Rin…"

"You'll what?!" – she shouted – "You think you're going to do anything to me?"

"It would be wise not to defy me, Kagura. You know very well what could happen. If any harm shall come to Rin…"

"See if I care!" – Kagura shouted, her eyes firmly locked on Sesshomaru, then turning to Rin. – "And you!"

Rin stilled herself for what might come her way, her glare defiant towards the wind demoness.

"Think you're quite clever, don't you? Don't look as if you're so innocent…"

"I have no idea…"

"SHUT UP!" – bellowed Kagura, making her flinch. There were many doors around the lobby that were now opening, just so that several people could have a better hearing from what was going on inside Sesshomaru's office. – "You're the cause of this!"

"Kagura…" - Sesshomaru said, warning her.

"If only you didn't exist… I wish you were dead! You're the one who took Sesshomaru away from me! You were always envious of our relationship, always wanted to be you who would stand in the spotlight, beside him… your kind are the worst! You pretend to be understanding, you offer a "friendly shoulder" to cry on when the times are worst… and in the end you just jump into bed with them! You're nothing but a freaking whore, who can't get herself a man so ends up stealing them from other women!"

"You're wrong." – Rin said, as calmly as she could. – "There are simply some things that neither you nor I can control. I know I'm not the most perfect choice…"

"You're not even a choice!" – shouted Kagura. – "You're a mere human! You're not fit for him; you'll only be his burden…"

"I won't. I'll do my best not to be."

"You don't have what it takes to make him happy!" – Kagura smirked. – "You'll never be able to truly pleasure him, as he likes the most. And believe me, honey, I DO know what he likes… you just don't have the stamina to match his! I know what he needs, _how_ he needs and…"

"I've never heard him complain once!" – Rin shouted, furious and red as a tomato. By now almost everyone in the office was listening to the conversation outside their offices. While Rin seemed troubled by the course of the conversation, Sesshomaru couldn't keep the smirk of his face, seeming quite proud of her outburst, even going so far as to grasp her waist as if trying to support her better. – "It's true he has quite the stamina but I…"

"You've always complied with my demands, Rin. There hasn't been a single day or night that I haven't felt satisfied… sometimes more than once or twice…" - he said, lowering his voice to a husky and seductive tune near her ear.

Rin couldn't look at him without blushing for she knew he was teasing her and that Kagura could also hear him. She just couldn't stand still and listen to Kagura brag on her future husband's sex life! She took a deep breath and sat straighter in her future husband's lap, looking as regal as she could seem and making him broaden his smirk.

"As you may see, Kagura, we're fine and I would really appreciate that you would leave my _husband_ alone. Your relationship with him has ended and you only have business issues between you. So please, stop making yourself look like a fool…" - Rin said, as she lowered her hand from his neck. In a few seconds she could feel his hand come over and grasp it lightly over her lap.

Kagura seemed to have reached her limit.

"You bitch!" – she shouted as she reached for Rin, who could not believe that the wind sorceress would be so stupid as to try and harm her when she was in Sesshomaru's "range of fire"

Rin did not saw Sesshomaru move; one minute she was sitting on his lap, the other she was sitting on his chair, seeing Sesshomaru trapping Kagura against the wall, by her neck.

"Sesshomaru, no!"

"I warned you, Kagura! If you ever try to lay a hand on Rin…"

"Sesshomaru, stop." – Rin begged him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to react to her touch and let go of the demoness.

"Be gone, Kagura. I'll deal with you later…"

He stood beside Rin until Kagura disappeared, out the door, making every other employees try to run to their offices without being caught up spying. She stomped away towards the elevator and was still glaring at everyone around her path.

"That was… interesting…" - Rin said, while watching the elevators doors close.

"…" - his hand around hers seemed to grasp even firmer at her comment.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?"

"Why? You did nothing wrong…" - he said, seeming surprised she thought like that.

"I said something so embarrassing back there…"

"You said nothing wrong." – Sesshomaru smirked. – "You merely stated your rightful claim towards your mate…"

Rin couldn't help but turn red at his comment once again.

"It wasn't on purpose… she just… pissed me off…"

Sesshomaru didn't let his chance pass, as he quickly leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. He didn't even bother with the few gasps he could hear from people outside his office, watching them.

"Let's go for lunch…"

"Are you okay with that? Wouldn't that mess up your work?"

"I'm the owner of the office." – Sesshomaru said as he smirked at her. – "You're ready?"

"Yes."

They left the office and walked towards the elevator together, hand in hand, between stares and whispers. Rin couldn't help but notice he seemed quite pleased with all the attention around them.

Rin talked animatedly about her last shift while he listened, as they walked towards the restaurant where they were going to have lunch.

"Are you sure you can leave? I don't want to mess up your work…" - she said, once again.

"My mate went out of her way to take me to lunch. The least I can do is to accept and shower her with affection…"

"Who are you and what have you done to my fiancé?" – she said teasingly.

"Now I'm back to being a fiancé? A few minutes ago I was _your husband_…" - he teased back, making her blush.

"It just… slipped out…"

"… it's quite alright, dear _wife."_

As they took their place in the restaurant, Rin's face seemed to turn a little more serious. After they ordered, Sesshomaru's hand shot over the table to gently grab hers.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm still worried about Kagura, though…"

"I won't let her hurt you." – he grabbed hers a little more firmly and she smiled and laced their fingers.

"I know you'd go to great lengths to protect me, but you cant stay with me always. I also have to learn to protect myself."

"You don't trust me."

"Of course I do, don't doubt it for a second." – she said, quickly. – "I trust you, more than anyone in the world. I don't trust _her_. I know she'll try anything to tear us apart."

"If you trust me as much as you say you do, then she'll have no chances to do it."

They had quite an enjoyable lunch, talking and flirting with each other. Rin seemed to be enjoying herself but Sesshomaru knew her too well.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Sesshomaru grasped her hand in his and the smile she sent his way was absent so he grabbed his cellphone, quickly dialing his office number.

"Sara, cancel all my appointments for this afternoon."

"What? No! Sesshomaru!"

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." – he said as he turned off his phone.

"Why did you do that? Don't you have…?"

"Work? Well even I can take a break to stay with my troubled _wife_…"

"Troubled?"

"You can't fool me, Rin. You still seem quite troubled and I suspect you have not voiced your true motives yet…"

"It's… well… it's not…"

"If it has anything to do with Kagura, it's important."

"… Let's walk." – she said, lacing her arm trough his and pulling him into the nearest park.

There were other couples waling by, around them, and sitting in other benches. They strolled around the lake, calmly, as Rin tried to organize her thoughts and tried to gain courage to say what was troubling her.

"Do you… I mean, are you sure you want to go forward with this?"

"With this what?"

"Our marriage."

"I thought it was obvious. You're my mate and we want to be together so marriage is the natural step, since I can't stay away from you anymore."

"Yes, but sometimes wanting something doesn't exactly means it the right choice to make…"

"Where are you going with this, Rin? It's a little bit late for these doubts…" - he said, calmly.

"I mean that… I'm not sure if I'm suitable enough to be by your side."

"That is nonsense."

"Sesshomaru…"

"If it's my sexual pleasure you're worried about…" - he started, making some couples turn their heads towards them. Rin screeched and clasped her hand over his mouth, which didn't exactly stopped him to smirk and kiss her palm.

"Don't say it so loudly…"

"So I was right, you are worried about it…"

"Of course I'm worried about it! Who wouldn't be?!"

"It is true that I have an out of normal stamina…" - he said, smirking.

"And an out of normal ego…" - she said, rolling her eyes. - "I'm worried you might get tired of me..."

"However as it happens with everything in this world, that is something that can be trained and perfected." – he said, dismissing her voiced worries, a suddenly mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you're trying to say that you've had lots of training and different partners, I already knew that."

"That's not what I'm trying to imply…"

"Then what… oh! OH!" – she said turning beat red as Sesshomaru tugged her hand, a hungry look in his eyes and a knowing grin on his face. – "WAIT! Wait! Where are we going?"

"To start training…"

* * *

_So, did you read it? How was it? I know Sesshomaru seemed a little bit out of character... :)_

_Can I still pull this off? Should I continue? :D_

_If you deem me worthy of your reviews, I would pleadge my alliance to the next chapter... ;)_

_See ya guys next chapter!_


	19. Wedding Bells

_My dearest readers,_

_(if anyone __is still __there…)_

_I'm really sorry for the delay on this update._

_My internship did not go as I predicted and I ended up failing the year. I was supposed to graduate next year and I was really looking forward to it..._

_I haven't been able to post anything since I have been quite lost about what to do with my future; you may think I'm overreacting but I know the sacrifices my parents are making to keep me studying and I feel like I failed them. _

_On the other hand I have failed you too, my dear readers._

_For a while I did not deem myself worthy of coming back here and keep going on. I stopped writing completely as a self penitence for my failures but then I realized how miserable I was feeling by not writing._

_It took a lot of time, family encouragement, mother cuddling and dad's support to keep me going on track... so here I am!_

_I want to finish writing this story and I want to write new stories!_

_I had an aunt, who faced many obstacles in her youth; she has recently passed away but she has left me with her "MO of life" – it was "I Will Prevail". I'm trying to follow that... it's quite powerful, huh? ;)_

_I really __have no words to thank you all for your PM, favorites and reviews of this story! Thank you so much – it makes me really humble to have readers such as you guys! :')_

_Without much more delay, here's chapter 19._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that may appear!_

_ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and his characters belong to his rightful owner, the brilliant genius that is Rumiko Takahashi! This story, once again, belongs only to me; Inuyasha's characters belong to me only in my dreams! ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - Wedding Bells**

"Come on, Hiroyuki! We're going to be late!" – Kagome shouted while she applied the last of the mascara to her eyelashes while critically eying her own hairstyle, searching for ways to make it seem more "wedding-ish".

She could hear her son running in his room, putting away the last of his play toys as she finished herself and looked at her full body mirror.

Her knee-length burgundy dress, a tight sleeveless one around the wave-beaded bodice, flowed around her toned legs like silk. She was wearing black high heels and her hair was flowing in waves down her back, having been curled and stylized in large curls. She had applied small bits of make-up and she was ready to leave as she picked her phone for the seventh time in less than 15minutes. She was starting to regret having agreed to Inuyasha's offer; he was late.

He had offered to drive them to and from the wedding a few days ago, given that he got word from Miroku that she would be ride-less. So he had shown up, one day when she was standing in front of the elevators while returning from the X-ray room with a patient.

She was caught completely off guard by his suggestion and had to agree to it immediately since he had begged on both knees, in a hallway full of passing people, for her to accept. And now he was already 25minutes late. If he didn't arrive soon she would have a heart attack and Rin would certainly kill him! Or perhaps in a different order…

The door to her room was quietly opened and Hiroyuki entered the room, dressed like a mini-adult in khaki pants, blue polo and white shirt. He was pouting, his adorable ears lowered to his head.

"What is it honey?" – she asked, turning around to look at him while putting her earrings on.

"I don't wanna wear this… these shoes are hurting me, mommy…"

"Hiroyuki , I've already told you that it's only for today since it's a special day. Would you want to disappoint your aunt Rin?"

"No… she would be sad?" – he peeked at her from under his eyelashes and Kagome had to suppress a laugh at how much he looked like Inuyasha.

"Yes, she would." – Kagome said as she kneeled in front of her son. – "Today is a very special day to her, honey."

"She's getting married to uncle Sesshomaru, right?" – he said. – "Because they like each other, right mom?"

She had to grin at his sudden enthusiasm. He just couldn't stay mad at something for long; he would often end up raising the spirits of everyone around him. He was her brightest gift, she thought as she kissed his forehead and made careful not to smudge him with lipstick.

"Yes. They love each other very much." – Kagome said as she heard the doorbell ring.

"It's Inuyasha, mom!" – Hiroyuki said, his face suddenly transfixed into one of happiness.

"Go on and open the door, then. I'll be right there…"

As her son started running Kagome took one last look towards the mirror. She could hear Inuyasha's voice in her living room and couldn't help but wonder what he would think about her…

Shaking her head to stop that particular train of thoughts she walked out of her room, into the living room with her small clutch in hand.

"Finally!" – she said as she turned the corner. – "What took…?"

She had forgotten how good Inuyasha filled up a suit so it took her sometime to realize that she was staring at him and that he also seemed speechless.

"So… so? What do you think?" – she asked, bravely. She wasn't expecting the sudden dark look that seemed to overcome his eyes. Something between longing and lust was floating in them and she couldn't turn her eyes away.

"You… you're breathtaking…"

Blushing as a teenager was not in her plans but happened anyway. She was feeling quite flustered by the way he was looking at her and his words only worsened the matter.

"Let's go, then. We're already late as it is…" - Kagome said, snatching her keys from her purse and clearing her throat in the process. As she passed Inuyasha a whiff of his perfume came to her senses and she stood still. He noticed that.

"What is it?"

"It's just… that smell…"

"What smell?" – he asked, confused. Hiroyuki was also staring at her curiously.

"Your perfume just startled me, that's all…" - she said as she turned to close the door. She didn't saw the way Inuyasha smirked as he started talking quite enthusiastically with Hiroyuki about the upcoming wedding. The kid was telling him how excited he was to have a new aunt in the family especially one as beautiful as his aunt Rin, he stated. Both adults couldn't help but grin at this.

Soon they were confortably seated in Inuyasha's car and driving off.

"Sorry that I'm late. A last minute emergency called Kikyo decided to throw a tantrum about not being invited to the wedding…" –Inuyasha said, seeming truly sorry. Then his grin appeared. – "If I had known that there was such a vision waiting for me I would have hurried…"

"Kikyo wasn't invited?" - Kagome asked, surprised. Afterwards she glanced back to Hiroyuki once again and saw him paying attention to the road outside.

"My brother would not have her at his wedding ever!" – Inuyasha stated, as he turned left from the main road. – "He said that to me the night he proposed and there was nothing I could do. At the time I did not agree to his decision but now…"

"What changed?" – Kagome asked, truly curious.

"I... I realized some things… you could say I've been opening my eyes gradually to some of my mistakes… some BIG mistakes…" - he said, glancing at her. Kagome was watching him as if he was a puzzle or as if she was trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"You seem different somehow…" - she started saying.

"In a good or bad way?" – he asked, suddenly nervous about her scrutiny.

"I'm not sure yet… sometimes you seem like a completely different person but other times… you resemble my best friend…" - she said with a shy smile that Inuyasha thought fit her perfectly, as she averted her eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It might be… if it's a permanent situation…"

"What do you mean?"

"I would very much like to have my best friend back…" - she started after a small sigh - "… if that change is to become permanent… if he does not get swayed by other opinions… or made up stories…"

"Not this time, I assure you." – he stated firmly. – "I will not be deluded once more."

"Once more?" – she asked, confused. – "What makes you say that?"

"We've arrived!" – shouted Hiroyuki, as he jumped a little in his back seat, startling both adults.

Kagome realized with a start that he was right, they had arrived. As they moved to get out of the car, Kagome thought why she had the sudden feeling that she could trust Inuyasha enough to tell him the truth.

The wedding was beautiful.

Rin was, as expected, anxiously hysterical while waiting for her arrival but Kagome was able to deal with her in a very diplomatic way as she ended her friend's make-up. She had been assigned to do the bride's make-up and Rin was starting to freak out with her absence.

Sesshomaru seemed a little bit nervous, standing at the altar next to his brother, waiting for Rin to arrive at his side. As soon as she stepped over the threshold of the church, walking in his direction he couldn't stop smirking. Rin was wearing a beautiful white one-shoulder mermaid type wedding dress and a white and orange flower bouquet. Her hair had been stylized and she had him in curls sparkled with fresh orange flowers here and then. She had make-up on but Kagome would later say that her radiant smile was her best accessory. As the ceremony progressed she went on explaining the course of the ceremony to Hiroyuki, all the time noticing how Inuyasha's eyes seemed glued on both of them.

As they moved to the reception, Kagome found herself becoming incredibly nervous; she was in charge of reading a few words and was suddenly insecure about what she had chosen. She was grasping the paper a little bit harder and Inuyasha noticed, since they were seated side by side at the table, along with Miroku, Sango, Kanna and Byakuya.

"What's wrong?"

"No… nothing. Just a bit anxious, that's all…"

"About what?"

"I have to say a few words… and I'm not so good at doing it in public…"

"Says who?" – he asked, grinning. – "I remember that your last speech was actually very applauded."

"What speech?" – she asked, puzzled. Hiroyuki seemed to be having a good time playing with some of the other children present at the wedding and was running through the gardens with them.

"You don't remember? The graduation speech you interrupted on our freshman year. You entered the gym, completely wasted…"

"Oh, God! Please tell me I didn't…" - she said, hiding her face in her hands.

"That's right!" - said Sango near them, holding Aiko in her arms while smiling. Ayumi was sleeping peacefully in the baby stroller. – "She went on and on about how lovely that boy… what was his name?"

"Hiten, I believe…" - Miroku said, smirking, while Kanna laughed. – "She was infatuated with him at the time…"

"And she was so wasted!" – Sango said, while laughing.

"Oh God…"

"It's been a long time." – Inuyasha said, still smiling. – "I'm sure he must have forgotten how embarrassing that was…"

"I don't know… I believe I've heard that name around the hospital…" - Byakuya said, making everyone laugh once more.

"Please, shut up… please!" – Kagome said, being unable to hide a smile while looking at Inuyasha.

"Anyway, if you have trouble concentrating just keep looking at me…" - the hanyou said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome laughed.

"Somehow I think that would be worse!" – she said.

Inuyasha's grin only seemed to grow larger. Both Sango and Miroku noticed this and eyed each other.

Then it was time for Kagome to step up to the mike and speak.

"Good evening, everyone. As you all know, we're gathered here to watch the start of a beautiful love story for Sesshomaru and Rin. And I say beginning because it actually is, for both of them, the start of a new step. We do know they love each other and that they have been in love with each other for a loooong time… they were just too stubborn to see it!" – she said, laughing with the whole audience. Sesshomaru had a slightly worried look while Rin was grinning in her direction. The lovely bride turned her face up and kissed her husband's chin. He merely smirked as Kagome continued. – "Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I won't start spilling your secrets!"

"Do it!" – Inuyasha shouted, making everyone laugh. While everyone calmed down, Kagome noticed how Hiroyuki was seated on Inuyasha's lap and she gulped down hard to control her emotions.

"I won't do it, I promise." – she said, once the silence returned. – "I have been chosen to say some words about these two wonderfully stubborn people and I… I mean, there was a lot I could say about them. They have been incredibly important in my life and they know it. Rin, you're almost my sister; both you and Sango were the baby sisters I never had… I would truly be lost if I had not found you wondering through those college halls. You were completely lost and were searching of the Biology classroom, remember that? And Sesshomaru… gosh, I don't even know where to start! You have been a hell of a support, both to me and Hiroyuki… you saved him and I'll always be eternally grateful to you for it… and you've always been there when I needed a male figure for my son or a shoulder to cry on… I'm counting on you for the talk of the bees and the flowers, so don't forget!" – she said as everyone in the room started laughing. Sesshomaru faked being in panic while Rin turned red from laughing. Kagome saw that there were tears in her eyes as well.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes from her. She was simply beautiful and he was blaming himself for not seeing it sooner. He was truly an idiot. If only he hadn't been deceived by Kikyo…

He was actually jealous of how important Sesshomaru seemed in her life because he knew that if only he had stayed, perhaps… perhaps that important person in her life… Sesshomaru's place would be his!

He found himself wanting to be that important person to Kagome, as she went on talking, when he suddenly noticed how quiet Hiroyuki was in his arms. He had picked him up because he wanted to see his mother and now he seemed quieter.

"You okay, kid?" – Inuyasha asked as Hiroyuki looked at him, a strange expression in his face.

"Yeah. Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You smell funny…"

"What do you mean? Does my perfume smell funny? You don't like it, is that it?"

"No… you have another smell…"

"Ah… that's my demon smell. It's my natural scent…"

Meanwhile Kagome's words caught Inuyasha's attention once again so he did not notice how Hiroyuki seemed lost in thought, his little nose at work.

"So you've asked me to talk and so I did… quite a lot, actually. So I would like to finish with a small text I've recently found from Laura Hendricks." – she placed the paper sheet over and took a deep breath.

There was complete silence in the room now and Inuyasha was looking at her, his eyes unmoving. Kagome took another deep breath to try and control her emotions that she knew were going to come out in the form of tears if she'd let them. When she had first come across those lines she had thought someone up there was testing her. Those words spoke to her in such a deep way that she was crying when she finished. She only hoped she could hold herself now.

"Love is friendship caught fire; it is quiet, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving." – her eyes, that had been glued on Inuyasha since the beginning, went towards Sesshomaru and Rin's place. – "It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. Love is content with the present, hopes for the future and does not brood over the past."

Then Kagome's eyes changed towards Sango and Miroku, who had an arm over his wife shoulders; Kagome couldn't help but smile at the tenderness she saw in Sango's eyes and Miroku's gaze.

"It is the day-in and day-out chronicles of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories and working towards common goals. If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you do not have it, no matter what else there is, it is not enough." – she finished. – "I wish you both happiness. To Sesshomaru and Rin!"

Rin was up from her place and hugging her as soon as she finished speaking, while everyone else applauded and cheered.

"That was perfect…" - she said, starting to sob in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru was standing at the side, waiting to hug her too. He did not say anything but Kagome knew it was not needed.

"I wish you both all the happiness you deserve." – she said, sincerely as Rin returned to her husband's embrace, her hand still linked with hers but with tears of happiness in her eyes.

As they parted ways, Kagome went in Sango's direction only to be pulled aside by Miroku.

"That was quite a speech…"

"I know… I'm still trembling right now…" - she said as Miroku extended her a glass of wine. – "Thanks…"

"Well at least you're sober…"

"Miroku!"

"Kidding! Meanwhile… I realize this might not be the best place to pull this up but… have you given any thought about Inuyasha?"

"You mean about Hiroyuki?"

"Yes and about you too."

"Me? What do I have to…?" – she stopped as she saw his face slightly tilted sideways.

"Really? You're going to pull that on me?"

"Miroku…"

"I'm not blind or deaf, Kagome… I saw the way you both look at each other…"

"You're imagining things… besides, I have Kouga…" - Kagome said, trying to move away.

"Oh, really? Then where's he?" – Kagome froze. – "Why didn't you invite him to be your "plus one"?"

"He… he was working…"

Miroku sighed. As he was about to continue he looked over to see Sango motioning for him. Muttering an excuse, he went towards his wife at the same time people started rising up to dance. Sesshomaru and Rin opened up the dance floor, waltzing to the sound of "Sleeping Beauty's" main theme. Kagome was sure it must have been a request from Rin since Sesshomaru seemed slightly embarrassed. However she also noticed how ridiculous he looked, trying to keep a serious façade when his eyes showed him happier than ever.

The hand that was holding her wine cup suddenly became empty and as she glanced to see what had happened she noticed, a bit late, Inuyasha pulling her towards the dance floor.

"No way!" – she shouted as he brought her close and started waltzing. – "Inuyasha!"

"What's the matter?"

"Inuyasha, I can't dance."

"Yes, you can." – he said – "I remember that you took dancing classes when you were younger. You told me…"

"That was years ago…" - she said, relaxing lightly.

"Besides, it seemed that Miroku was being inconvenient…"

"Wait, did you set Sango to…?"

"Distract her husband? Yup." – he said, making the "p" come out in a pop.

"You're impossible… but thank you anyway…" - she said, smiling.

"Was he being inconvenient? Miroku?"

"Let's just say he's being overprotective of me…"

"How so?"

"I have this problem… and he has a different approach than I do… I love him to pieces but it is my problem. I have to deal with it in the best way that I can."

"Seems to me he's only worried about you… can _I_ do anything to help?"

Kagome stared at him, suddenly feeling surprised.

"I mean I know I haven't been around much…" - he started, embarrassed.

"No kidding…"

"Kagome…" - he almost whined at her mocking tune. Then after a few minutes of silence, - "Seriously, if there's anything that I can do to help you…"

"… Thank you… but that's really something… it's a decision only I can make… and there's too much at stake… I have to really think it through… I can't risk losing everything…"

"I see…" - he said, seeming lost in thought.

They swayed a bit to the music, talking about nothing and everything, laughing at old jokes and remembering good times. They danced together completely oblivious to the world or their friends knowing glances.

As the night progressed, Inuyasha caught himself wishing that he did not have to part ways with Kagome. They were dancing so well to the music, her head on his shoulder where it had been for a while now and their bodies close. There was silence between them because they were merely enjoying the rhythm of the music.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if… would you have dinner with me?"

Kagome lifted her head up suddenly, as a deer frozen by blinding lights.

"What?"

"Well it's just that there's so much to talk about… I feel like I have so many things to tell you…"

"Inuyasha… I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Well… I have Hiroyuki for once…"

"Miroku and Sango could watch over him… or he could come too!"

"What?"

"I love that kid, honestly. If you'd let me I would like to know him a little bit better… he's such a great kid and… are you crying?" – he asked, surprised.

"No! It's just that… what you said about him… you would be alright with him coming with us to dinner?" – she seemed surprised and moved.

The music was changing again. Kagome did not pay any attention to it, as she was waiting for Inuyasha's answer and they had stopped moving.

"Of course! I mean I would love to have a hot date with his hot mamma but…" - he said, laughing as she punched him lightly on the shoulder despite laughing too.

"Idiot!"

"I mean it! If I have to conquer the kid to conquer the mother, I will do it. You can count on that." – he said, his gaze suddenly turning heated and losing all playfulness. Kagome gulped.

"What do you mean conquer the mother?" – she said in a much heavier voice than she intended. His gaze seemed to answer to her voice for his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"I think you know exactly how I intend to win _you_ over… Kagome…" - he said as he lowered his lips to her.

Kagome was too surprised by him to notice his attack to her mouth, which opened up pliant to his. She felt him explore her mouth without worries, almost as if he owned the right to do it. The kiss was gentle but demanding and Kagome felt herself unable to pull away.

When they parted, Kagome could see the surprise on Miroku and Sango's face, as well as the excitement on Rin. Sesshomaru seemed… proud?

However everyone else faded away as she noticed Inuyasha's hungry gaze on her.

"Any questions?" – he asked, throatily, eyes never leaving hers.

"No… none…"

Only then did she notice the song that was playing.

_**And if I lived a thousand years you know, I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?**_

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_Did you like it? Did you hate it__?_

_Hope to hear from you guys; read and review to your hearts content!_

_See ya guys next chapter!_


End file.
